


It Started Out With A Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

by GoldenLynn



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with venom words and murderous glares, heated kisses and rash touches.<br/>That was okay, it was easier.<br/>But now it changed to sweet words and affectionate stares, tender pecks and gentle caresses, and Lynn was just too close to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignorance Is A Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This story may get too long, well longer than I expected at least!  
> There would be some kind of smut, eventually, my attempt to writing it at least. Maybe dirty talks, too much swearing too, if you are uncomfortable or anything.  
> Well then Happy reading ^^  
> crossposted on Aff http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1002083/

Lynn didn’t know how she ended up in this situation. All she remembered was staring at the boy sitting in front of her, a dark look on her eyes, admiring his muscles and trying to picture his body under his clothes, and the next thing she knew she was pressed into a mattress; whose mattress, she wasn’t sure; she didn’t even know whose room she was in. Brown eyes stared at hers as the same boy she was fantasizing about hovered over her.

This looked like another wild dream of hers, yet it felt too real; his impatient as he hungrily bit her bottom lip, his warm hands sliding up her thighs, the sinful noises he was making, and lastly his eyes, his eyes that just screamed pure lust.

“Wait!” Lynn muttered breathy, her eyes still closed as she broke the kiss and pushed the boy slightly. “What?” the boy groaned, panting and clearly annoyed.

“Are we really doing this?” the girl asked, adjusting her position so she was more sitting than laying, supporting herself with her elbows.

Lynn frowned at the boy, the latter just stared at her with an unexplainable gaze, eyes covered by his sweaty bangs. “Jungkook!” the girl called desperately, trying to get an answer from him. She didn’t know what he was thinking about, why he was doing this and if he even knew what the fuck he was doing.

Instead of answering her, Jungkook pushed her down again as he kissed her for the millionth time that day. “We both want this Lynn,” Jungkook said against the girl’s lips, running his hands up and down her sides. “Just let it happen” he whispered before fully pressing his lips against hers, the girl stayed still at first but soon gave into the feeling of Jungkook’s lips on hers, circling her arm around the boy’s neck and deepening the kiss. And that was all it took for Jungkook to know that the girl was into this as much as he was. Lynn felt Jungkook smirk through the kiss and she couldn’t help the chuckle that was muffled by his lips.

 

 

The next day Lynn found herself groggily going through her day, glaring at whoever dared to talk to her and halfheartedly paying attention to whatever the professor was explaining. She still couldn’t believe what she did yesterday night, still couldn’t process the whole thing. She couldn’t stop thinking of it, she spent a sleepless night trying to analyze the situation yet she got to nothing. It was all so absurd and it caused the girl a massive headache, she was starting to feel nauseous at this point.

  When it was lunch break, Lynn forced herself to go to the cafeteria; all she wanted to do was to go to her room, sit in a fatal position at one of the corners and try to become one with the wall. But Lynn knew better, she knew that she couldn’t run from this, so might as well act ignorant and hope for no disaster to fall upon her now miserable life.

“Hey” Minah called as soon as Lynn entered the cafeteria. Lynn groaned, as she headed to her friends’ table, a blank look on her face.

Heawon gave Lynn a worried look as soon as the latter sat beside her. “Woah, Lynn. You look tired,” Lynn sighed at her friend’s comment, running a hand over her face. She briefly saw her reflection this morning in the bathroom mirror; her eyes looked so tired, and the dark circles around them were as noticeable as ever.

Lynn shrugged. “Didn’t have much sleep.”

Minah frowned, “But you look like you didn’t sleep for a week.”

“More like you look as though you were fucked senselessly the whole night.” Lynn cringed at Heawon’s words and how close they were to reality. Minah who misunderstood lynn’s reaction for being disgusted, glared at her other friend, the latter just shrugged but dropped the subject.

Soon enough Minah’s boyfriend came, the girl excitedly run to him, pecking his cheek and smiling. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” the boy said lovingly, pecking his girlfriend’s lips as they walked to the table. And it took everything in Lynn not to leave the table as soon as she can and escape, run from the cafeteria, run from the university, run from Seoul, run from South Korea.

Minah’s boyfriend low whistled, ruining all plans of Lynn moving out of the country. “Wow, you look like shit,” the boy smirked teasingly making Lynn’s blood boil, a murderous look taking over her face.

“Oh, And can you tell me whose fault is that?” Lynn asked, arching her brow in mock curiosity. “huh? Jungkookie?”

Haewon looked curiously between the two while Minah sighed. “Jungkook, Lynn!” The girl gave the two a hard look. “Did you fight again?”

“Don’t start this Minah, please. I am not in the mood for your nagging,” Lynn grunted as she massaged her temple trying to ease the pounding of her head. Jungkook chuckled, seemingly amused about the whole situation for the girl’s displeasure.

“What’s up with her?” Minah asked no one in particular, Jungkook rubbed her shoulder soothingly making Lynn scoff.

Haewon grinned playfully. “I think she’s in one of her moods.”

“Whatever,” Lynn spat before resting her head on the table, ignoring her food and turning a deaf ear to the conversation between the other three.

 

 

It was finally the end of the day, and Lynn couldn’t wait to get to the dorm as soon as possible and sleep till the next day’s morning, but god had other plans for her. As soon as the girl entered the dorm Haewon, who was apparently waiting for her, perked up from her place in the couch giving Lynn a sly smile.

“Come here, Lynn.” Haewon called making Lynn mentally cry. It was at such times that Lynn hated having dormmates, it was bad enough that they, Haewon and Minah, had no sense of privacy but they also didn’t know when to leave her alone, especially Haewon.

“Gosh, Haewon! Can’t you just let me go sleep?” Lynn whined, throwing her backpack beside the doormat as she took her shoes off.

“I need to ask you something, it won’t take long,” Haewon insisted patting the empty place beside her. Lynn nervously sat beside the girl, forgetting completely about her headache as she tried to think of what could Haewon’s question be.

Lynn was a paranoid person, and that didn’t help at such situations, she had already thought about all the worst case scenarios. Haewon seeing her make out with Jungkook, Jungkook telling her about the previous night, someone else finding out and telling her. Lynn’s headache was coming back at full force.

“Where were you last night?” Haewon asked, raising a brow, Lynn felt the colors draining out of her face, dread filling her insides. This is how she dies. “W-w-why are you asking?”

“You didn’t come back last night, and you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday.”

Lynn smiled slightly, relieved that Haewon didn’t know about the Jungkook accident, or at least didn’t seem like she knew, it was still early to judge. “Oh, I spent the night at Miyoung’s dorm.”

Haewon furrowed her brows, “You should have told me, I was-“but Lynn was already closing the door of her room. “God, this girl.”

Lynn flopped on her bed, her body was sore, everything hurt and her head won’t stop throbbing. Before she could defeat her laziness and go get a pain killer her phone buzzed, signaling a new message.

_Haewon called, she asked me if you spent the night here!_

Reading Miyoung’s message over and over again, Lynn couldn’t process what was happening. _She’s spying on me now?_

_WTF!!!! What is she even…UGH!!!!!!!!!! What did you teeeeell her???_

_Lynn!!! What do you expect me to tell her? You actually did spend the night with me! Why are you even freaking out!_

_You didn’t mention that I came late did you?_

_…. You didn’t even tell me what happened! I am 100% sure you don’t want Haewon to know! Plus the girl is always sticking her nose into your business_

_Ikr!!!! I am so done_

Putting her phone down, Lynn tried to sleep, but there were too much thoughts running on her mind. She kept on overthinking the whole thing, and that’s when she remembered that Haewon was there when Minah forced Jungkook to walk Lynn to the dorm as the two other girls had some ‘stuff’ to do.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck, stupid fuck, I swear to the fucking fuck….fuck I am so fucking done._ Lynn kept on cursing as she fumbled with her phone trying to type a message to Miyoung as quickly as humanely possible.

_MIYOUNG SHIT! SHUT SHIT J AM SO DONE! I HAVE GOT SHIT TO DO! IF HAEWLM FUCKING CALLS AGAIM TELL HER I AM AT GOOR DORM SHWOIERNG OR SOEMTHING!!_

_Okaaay… that’s too much typos! Are you having a panic attack or what? Anyway I got it! You deal with your shit! And you better explain everything later!! Or else….!!!_

_KKKKKKKK!!!! THXXXXX_

Lynn opened her room’s door with such urgently it made Haewon jump and curse from shock. “What the fuck Lynn?”

The younger girl ignored her friend, trying to put on her sneakers as fast as possible. “Yah! Lynn! Where are you going? I thought you were trying to sleep.”

“I’ve something to do,” Lynn yelled before closing the door and running down the hallways almost tripping on her way.

Finally reaching her destination, Lynn felt like her legs will soon give up on her, she was breathing heavily and she didn’t need to see a mirror to know that she looked like a mess; her hair must have been all over the place, and she was sure that her face resembled a tomato at this point. The girl didn’t put a single thought about that, contrary to her usual self, as she rapped her hand on the dorm’s door.

“What in the-“Jungkook finally opened the door, his expression going from hella annoyed to super confused. “Lynn? What the hell?”

Lynn pushed the boy from the way as she entered the dorm. “Close the door.”

Jungkook frowned. “What do you think-“ But Lynn’s glare was enough to shut him up and make him do as she said.

“Okay, now tell me. Did Haewon call you or asked you about me?” Lynn asked, as she tried to fix her hair.

“No? Why?” Jungkook answered hesitantly, feeling even more confused.

The murderous look on Lynn’s face disappeared, giving place to a thoughtful look. “I see, well in case she calls you and asks anything stupid, just ignore her, okay? The only thing you’re allowed to say is that yesterday you walked me to Miyoung’s dorm and that we kinda fought on the way.”

“Okay, sure. But what is this all about?

“Haewon caught to me not being at the dorm last night, and after I told her that I spent the night at Miyoung she fucking called her to make sure. Like what the fuck is she even… Anyway, as long as you didn’t say anything. I’ll be going then.”

 “What?” Jungkook asked in disbelieve. “You came all the way here just to say this?”

“Euh, Yeah?” Lynn muttered like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

“Couldn’t you call?” The boy mentally face palmed. But then he smirked, as though he just figured something out, and Lynn was currently feeling very threatened because of said smirk. “Did you want to see me that bad?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait till tomorrow to see you, I missed you so much,” Lynn grinned, voice and expression dripping in sarcasm, rolling her eyes. She then added in irritation. “I swear I am gonna crack you fucking head on the fucking wall.”

Jungkook scoffed. “You’re not answering my question, why didn’t you call?”

Lynn sighed, eyes twitching in annoyance. “I don’t have your number dumbass, and I wasn’t gonna ask Haewon, or even worse Minah, for it”

“Well then pass me your phone; I’ll give you my number.” Jungkook held his hand out and was surprised, not really, when Lynn shoved it away. “I don’t need your stupid number.”

Jungkook snickered. “What if something like this happened again? Are you planning on running all the way here?”

Scoffing, Lynn gave the boy a judgmental look. “Something like this happening again? You kidding me? Nothing like this will ever happen again. I’ll make sure of that.”

“What?” Jungkook blurted, eyes comically wide. “So last night was a onetime thing?”

“Of course it was. Why ar-“ Lynn’s eyes widened, mirroring the boy’s look. “You thought it wasn’t the last time? What the fuck?”

Jungkook gulped, his eyes darting elsewhere completely avoiding Lynn’s. “Yeah, I mean I don’t know. We both enjoyed it. I know that much and I just automatically believed that it’s bound to happen again.”

 “Fuck, I don’t know anymore,” Lynn mumbled, running her hand through her hair. “Now that you put it that way… gah, I really don’t know.”

“We both benefits from it though,”

“What about Minah?” Lynn whispered, guilt eating her up, Jungkook sighed, licking his lips. “I-I just… I still have feelings for her; it’s just that she’s saving herself till she gets married and I just...”

“You just what? So now I am the whore you run to because your girlfriend won’t let you fuck her?” Lynn asked, offended as she glared at the boy.

“What? No. Of course not. You know what I mean Lynn,” Jungkook said, walking closer to her, “Plus after yesterday’s night I don’t think I can resist you, oh do you?” by this point Lynn was already pinned to the door, her heart beating too fast to be considered normal.

“I-I-“ before Lynn could get a word Jungkook was already kissing her, hands on both sides of her head, and with that one kiss all unnecessary thoughts flew out from Lynn’s mind. The guilt, the disappointment, the nervousness and the anxiety, they were all irrelevant to the feeling of Jungkook’s soft lips on hers.

Lynn found herself kissing the boy back, and sucking hungrily at his bottom lip. Jungkook gasped in both shock and pleasure. “I think we should take this to my bedroom, my dormmates will come soon,” the boy said between kisses, and the girl hummed in agreement.

Pressing her steadily on the door, Jungkook held Lynn tightly as she hooked her legs around his waist. Lynn impressed at how strong Jungkook was, as she was firmly pressed to his toned chest. The boy chuckled as Lynn voiced out her remark; before he tried getting the both of them to his room between kisses and giggles.

 

 

“You are going to Miyoung’s dorm again?” Jungkook asked, laying on his bed with the blanket messily covering him as he stared at Lynn with half lidded eyes. “Stop staring!” the girl exclaimed, struggling with her jeans.

Jungkook smirked amused at the girl who had successfully put on her jeans and tank top. “It’s backwards.”

“Huh?” Lynn dumbly asked, already putting on her flannel.

“Your tank top is backwards.”

Looking down at the white offending piece of cloth, Lynn sighed. “I honestly don’t care.”

“I can see that.” Jungkook chuckled. The girl’s hair was a mess, half of the flannel was tugged in her jeans and one of the sleeves was folded while the other wasn’t, and she was having a hard time putting on her sneakers. “Why are you in a hurry anyway?”

Lynn gave the boy an are-you-serious look before leaving the room. She had to leave, the boy was making her feel too many things, he was annoying and she didn’t like him, not one bit especially when he starts acting amused or nonchalant about this whole situation, but the view of him, laying on his bed, the blanket doing an awful job at covering his body, was very hot and she would have jumped on him if he kept staring at her like that for longer, escaping was the best second thing to do, the first one was to actually stay and go for a ~~second~~ third round.

 

 

“Lynn, it’s 3 in the fucking morning. Where the fuck were you?” Miyoung asked sleepily, her eyes half closed, but they soon widened as she took in the appearance of her friend. “What in the world happened? Did you go through a fucking hurricane?”

“It’s a long story Miyoung, I will explain everything tomorrow, let’s just sleep, we both need it,” Lynn muttered pushing her way past her friend, noisily taking her shoes off and zombie walking to Miyoung’s room.

“You’re lucky my dormmate particularly doesn’t live here.” Miyoung said as she tried to fit in the same bed with Lynn. As a second year student Miyoung only had one dormmate who was never there, always with her boyfriend, so it left the whole place to Miyoung. Lynn hummed at the comment already drifting to dream land.

“She slept in her jeans, again.” Miyoung mumbled worriedly, but she was glad that Lynn at least fell asleep, contrary to the previous night.

 

 

 

 

The next morning was a mess, Lynn trying to take a shower as quick as possible and Miyoung trying hard to find something her friend will agree on wearing.

“Just give me a hoodie and jeans, this isn’t hard science.” Lynn said, going out from the bathroom in her friend’s bathrobe.

Miyoung sighed, throwing the cloths she chose to Lynn. “I was gonna make you wear something cute, more girly but I shouldn’t even try, you would never agree, would you?”

Smirking, Lynn held the cloths and made her way back to the bathroom. “You know me.”

 

 

 

_You spent the night with Miyoung again?_

_This again_ , Lynn sighed as she glanced at her phone, Haewon wasted no time, sending the message as soon as the first lesson started and it was getting on Lynn’s nerves.

_Uh huh_

Lynn shoved her phone into ~~her~~ Miyoung’s jeans pocket, hoping Haewon will stop pestering her. The device vibrated again and Lynn swore she will curse the girl so much she might forget her name. But to her surprise  and delight the message was from Miyoung and not Haewon.

_Don’t forget, Lunch together! And you are gonna explain everything! You’re still not off the hook!_

Reading the message Lynn rolled her eyes at her best friend. She would never forget that they have lunch together. It was Wednesday after all, the only day in the week where the two girls shared the same lunch period.

_Of course baby! I would never forget._

 

 

“So?” Miyoung wasted no time asking her friend as soon as the later sat in front of her. She raised her head staring attentively at her younger friend.

Lynn sighed, trying to twist her words as much as she can. She wasn’t going to lie, but she wasn’t going to tell the whole truth either. “Well first, I would like to remind you that you said you would never prey around my love life or anything related to it again, right?”

Miyoung pursed her lips, she remembers promising that after Lynn had told her something about one of her ex-boyfriends and the older girl got so worried and protective, and ended up offending her younger friend. “Yeah, sure. But still I would like some kind of explanation.”

“I know, and I am gonna give you just that,” Lynn sighed quietly, trying to mull around the words on her head. “Euh, so there’s this boy. I don’t think you know him. And I might have a thing with him.”

“I don’t understand. Are you dating him?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? An affair?”

“Umm, you could say that,” Lynn muttered, dragging her words in hesitation. “We are fooling around? I don’t even understand the situation exactly, so..”

Miyoung gave Lynn a look. “From how late you came yesterday, and your messy appearance, I could conclude what fooling around means. Just-Just be careful. I know that you know what you’re doing.”

Lynn scorched her face, because maybe for the first time Lynn didn’t know what she was doing, she wasn’t sure how she got herself into this or why she didn’t escape at the first chance she got. Maybe it was because of the thrill of a having a secret affair, she had gotten herself in such situation too many time to count, but this was the first time where the boy was the one cheating on his girlfriend and not the way around

Maybe this was the reason she accepted this, Lynn liked change and trying a lot of things, to take the risks and just go with it. And being in a (not really) relationship with Jungkook, a boy she didn’t have the slightest romantic feelings for, who was currently dating a friend’s of hers sounded like the most exciting position to be in. She really needed a slap from Miyoung, one that will bring her back to her senses. She must have lost her mind.

 

 

 

Lynn couldn’t stop thinking of her conversation with Miyoung for the rest of the day, it made her realize how clueless she actually is about this whole Jungkook thing. She wasn’t going to let Jungkook do as he pleased. She still despised him and couldn’t stand his existence out of their sexual interactions. She believed that if his mouth wasn’t kissing her then he must keep it sealed, or else he would be spurting bullshit, in the girl’s opinion at least.

Reaching her dorm, Lynn greeted Haewon and Minah before grabbing a snack and sneaking to her room. She sat on her desk, staring at the screen of her phone and contemplating the idea of texting Jungkook. She didn’t want to be the first one reaching for the other one, but she had to lay some rules for the mischievous boy.

_Hey…_

_Hey_

_About this whole thing! I need to clarify things_

_About time…_

_I saw that coming v_v_

_Whatever! Just do as I say! First don’t tell anyone or I’ll slice your throat, best friend included!! Idc! You tell no one!_

_No.One._

_-_- I am 100% you told Miyoung_

_Stfu! I didn’t_

_Oh_

_Second! Don’t get involved in what I do with my life. I could get married, turn lesbian or start fucking dogs for all you care_

_Your choice of words is just… wow! Mind blowing_

_I am just talking in the language you understand!_

_Oh and one more thing! If one of us doesn’t feel like it the other just back out!!!_

_Ofc! What do you take me for? A rapist?????_

_Dude I am just making it clear! Don’t get offended_

_Ok! Wtv_

 

 

 

 

It was the beginning of December, three months since the first day of university, a month since the beginning of Lynn and Jungkook’s unlabeled relationship. It was ridiculous how the girl was still in with this whole thing, a person would think she would back out after few days, two weeks max. But a month already passed and Lynn still goes to Jungkook’s dorm every couple of days, still crashes at Miyoung’s place at those nights, and still ignores Haewon’s unnecessary questions.

And at that one month, Lynn started sleeping with her headphones every night. She remembers her mother lecturing her for accidently sleeping with them each time, when she used to live in L.A at least. But now, she’s on the other side of the world, and even though she didn’t want to go against her mother’s words, it was the only way to mute the thoughts running in her head; she would rather get a headache from the earphones than the unsettling thoughts.

It was easy to drown in this whole situation. Lynn usually overthinks stuff, yet she found herself so immersed into this whole thing to spare a thought about everything else. She was always like this; doing a stupid thing, ignoring all the risks that this thing will cause and let future Lynn deal with the aftermath.

And Lynn knew that if someone heard her thoughts they would think she likes the boy, Jungkook, at least to some extent. But frankly, she didn’t. Even after a month, she still didn’t feel anything more than physical attraction towards him. He was still too cocky for her likings, still irritating. And he still gets on her nerves. And he kept on doing more stupid things that made Lynn sure of her feelings for him.

Just like this night, he called her asking her to come over. And she did, it was Friday and she had nothing else to do. So she sneaked out from her dorm and walked the whole way to his. And as Lynn took her shoes off at the front door, Jungkook told her to do so since his dormmates weren’t there, the door swung open, barely missing Lynn’s face.

The girl stood shocked behind the door, not sure if she should make her presence known or try to be one with the wall.

“Oh,” Jungkook looked ridiculous, eyes widen and jaw dropped. And Lynn would have laughed, if she wasn’t squished between the door and the wall, that is.

  “Jungkook, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” a boy’s voice commented and another voice chuckled, and it only made Lynn more anxious.

“I thought you weren’t coming till tomorrow morning,” Jungkook muttered, obviously flustered.

“The party is next Friday, Bambam messed up the dates.”

“But what’s with your reaction Jungkook, were you watching porn?” Bambam, as Lynn assumed, said with a mocking voice and before Lynn could muffle her chuckle the door was pushed back, no longer hiding her.

“What the fuck?” bambam, a short black haired boy shrieked. Lynn’s face turned red, as she tried to shrink and disappear. The tall boy standing beside a pale Bambam chuckled in amusement and Lynn didn’t know what to do with her life anymore.

“Yo, kook. Who’s that?” the boy raised his brow, staring attentively at Lynn who was regretting moving to South Korea. That was a really stupid idea.

The girl didn’t know when Jungkook got beside her, but what she knew is the fact that he threw the door open and pushed her out of the dorm. The last thing she could hear is him exclaiming that she was no one, before he closed the door rather harshly.

_Well that was interesting._

 

 

 

The weekend passed uneventfully. Lynn didn’t contact Jungkook and neither did he. And to say that the girl was pissed off at him was an understatement. She was dreading the upcoming Monday, it would be really hard to sit in the same table with the boy without strangling him, and laughing as he struggles to breathe and failing miserably, his body going limp and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Such good thoughts.

And indeed, Monday came and Lynn had to sit with the Jerk face, or as she likes to call him, Jerkook. The girl didn’t spare him a glance, looking at her food like it was the most precious thing in her life, well it probably was.

“Lynn please stop harassing the plate,” Minah commented, staring in displease as Lynn dug her fork strongly in her plate.

Lynn hissed, hitting the plate repeatedly with the fork. Minah gasped, holding her friend’s hand. “What did the poor plate do to deserve this?”

Heawon rolled her eyes, as she watched Lynn push Minah’s hand away while the latter pouted. “Lynn, what got you into such a foul mood?”

Glaring at Jungkook, Lynn pointed at the boy. The other two girls sighed as Jungkook returned the glare.

“What did he do this time?” Haewon asked.

Lynn sighed, running a hand through her hair. “His existence is irritating me. Isn’t that enough reason?”

“Lynn,” Minah called desperately. “Please don’t be like this. I want my boyfriend and friend to be close.”

Lynn groaned, she swore she saw Jungkook slightly smirking at his girlfriend’s statement and the desire to murder him was getting higher with each second. Jerk.

 

 

The thing is, Lynn is very weak. She’s week to apologetic smiles and thoughtful words. And now sitting on Jungkook’s bed, after he had dragged her to his dorm, as he told her that he was sorry, that he only did what he did Friday night because his dormmates, Bambam (Lynn is still confused by the choice of name) and Yugyeom,  are very noisy. And Jungkook knew that Lynn didn’t want to get involved with them and Bambam’s never ending questions and Yugyeom’s curious and watchful stares.

And just like that Lynn forgave the boy, she was always like this. Quick to get mad and quick to forgive. Sometimes she even forgets that she was supposed to be mad in the first place.  And just like that things returned to their original pace, with Jungkook and Lynn being mindful of Yugyeom and Bambam who went on with their days drunk more than sober.

 

 

 

“Are you going somewhere during the break?” Jungkook asked one night, it was the third week of December and the winter break was at the end of said week. Lynn hummed, leisurely putting her clothes on, she no longer rushed from the boy’s room; only because she usually gets a headache when she rushes (she gets headaches basically from everything) so now she just avoid staring too long at Jungkook, mainly focusing at the task at hand.

“L.A, you?”

“Busan.”

Lynn casted the boy a look, she didn’t know he was from Busan. Lynn’s mother is originally from Busan and the girl had family living there. But Jungkook didn’t need to know that, they weren’t close. The girl hummed again, something she does a lot when she’s tired, to avoid using words. It was a hustle to talk. “Alone?”

“Yeah.”

And that night, as Lynn squeezed herself in the same bed as Miyoung, she started wondering about Minah and Jungkook’s relationship. She didn’t even hear the girl talking about Jungkook going to Busan, and to say that Lynn, at least for a second, considered the thought that Minah might go with him. Lynn only met Minah at the beginning of the school, and the girl was already dating Jungkook, so Lynn had no idea how the two got together or for how long they had been together. Lynn wasn’t one to prey, unlike Haewon, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

 

 

 

Lynn, like the scardy cat she is, chickened out from asking Minah. Because, why is she suddenly interested in her friend’s relationship. She had no valid reason, and with that she decided to ask Haewon instead. The girl jumped into every opportunity to gossip and this one sounded like the perfect one. It wasn’t likely for Lynn to approach Haewon, let alone ask her about something.

“Wow, Lynn Tuan is actually asking me about something that doesn’t involve food. Who died? Hum?” Haewon mocked, a slight smirk playing on her face.

Lynn chuckled nervously, because aside from when she is fuming mad, the girl is usually so awkward for a human being. “I was just curious, If you aren’t planning on telling me I might as well go nap for a bit.”

Haewon’s face fell, as she swayed her hands around. “No, no. I’ll tell you. Don’t go, please.”

And Lynn almost felt sorry for Haewon, she almost felt sorry for never chatting with the girl. The key word for the sentence being ‘ _almost’_.

“Okay so from what Minah says, she met Jungkook in the beach, last July I guess, and things progressed from that. Like you know Minah is always whining that it was nothing romantic, just exchanging numbers and meeting after that, I think the sa-“

Haewon’s words started drifting away from Lynn’s thoughts; the girl stopped listening at the very beginning, when Haewon mentioned that the two met in July. That sentence brought such relief to Lynn, it meant that the two didn’t date for long; it meant that Lynn wasn’t currently sabotaging a long termed relationship. Maybe Minah wasn’t even into Jungkook that much, maybe the girl wants a break up and she doesn’t know how to come around it, Lynn might as well be doing her a favor. And more ridiculous ideas Lynn wanted to believe.

Lynn figured that the best thing she could do now was to dismiss the stupid ideas running around her head. It was Friday, the last day before winter break and she was supposed to be packing and not thinking about unnecessary shit. And with that she excused herself from Haewon, dragging herself to her messing room.

Feeling dead and tired, Lynn laid on the floor of her room, suit case empty and clothes scattered around her.

_Come over?_

Lynn sent Miyoung. What were friends for anyway, if not for taking advantages of?

_You want me to pack with you?_

_For you*_

_I love you? *puppy eyes*_

_Ugh! I am coming, I am coming._

_Damn I am not even there to see them puppy eyes and I still give in!_

_Yeey~ Miyoungie is THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

After packing for her friend, Miyoung stayed the night. Lynn made sure that Haewon didn’t stay in the same room as her best friend for more than ten minutes. Thus, Haewon and Minah could only get a proper greeting from the elder girl before she was dragged to Lynn’s room.

The night was spent with Miyoung whining that she would be left alone without Lynn and she would only have Jimin with her.

“What do you mean with Jimin?” Lynn asked shocked.

Miyoung looked equally shocked by her friend’s question. “You mean you don’t know Jimin is here? Studies here?”

“You’re talking about Park Jimin, right?” Miyoung nodded in strong confirmation, and Lynn widened her eyes so much Miyoung was worried they would pop out.

“That fucker, I didn’t hear from him since he graduated.” Lynn paused for a bit before adding. “Well to be fair, he came to my graduation but that was the only time I met him for the whole year.”

“Don’t blame him; he was drowning in the university work. And you were in L.A for the whole summer. What can he do?”

Lynn sighed, realizing that she was at blame too. “I still think he’s avoiding me cause I won’t stop teasing him about his height.”

Miyoung chuckled. “That could be true. You wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Lynn shrugged. “It’s not my fault that I am taller than him.” She then smiled mischievously, and Miyoung knew that her friend would say something that would earn her a slap. “But really, didn’t he grow taller? Is he going to live his life like the midget he is? My poor Jiminie. My small tiny chimchim.”

“I now understand why he never liked you.”

 

 

Lynn’s flight was at 8am, Lynn and Miyoung sneaked out at 7am from the dorm. The younger left a note for her dormmates, she didn’t tell the two at what time she was leaving since she knew they would want to tag along and she didn’t want them to wake up at such an early time just for her. She didn’t want Miyoung to come too but the girl knew Lynn too much and read  into her behavior, it was actually the main reason she stayed the night, aside from wanting to spend as much time as she possibly can with her youngest friend.

Finally reaching the airport, Miyoung almost broke down after noticing the time. Only 10mn for Lynn’s flight. “Ow my god, nooooooo! My bunny, please don’t leave me!”

“Hey baby, I am only leaving for two weeks. I’ll call you regularly and text you and you wouldn’t even notice my absence,” Lynn reassured.

“It’s not the same,” Miyoung whined, acting like the youngest for once. “I am going to meet my family, so I won’t be available that much. Plus we won’t be able to meet for two fucking weeks,.”

Lynn opened her mouth in order to comfort her friend when the latter’s words drowned on her. It just got to her that she won’t be meeting Miyoung for two weeks, two fucking weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. 20160 minutes. “Oh,”

And with that Lynn pulled Miyoung to her, hugging her like her life depends on it while she started making weird noises that sounded like a dying whale. “I don’t want to leave my Miyoungie, I can’t live without my sunshine. MY ANGEL! WHAT IS LIFE WITHOUT MY SUNSHINE!!!!”

Miyoung patted her friend’s back, not sure if she should laugh or sob. “My bunny!! I don’t want you to leave too. I can’t live without the moon of my life either.”

Tightening the hug Lynn nuzzled her face at the crook of her friend’s neck and the latter chuckled, failing to stifle her laugh. “Sorry for ruining the moment, but we sound like a really gay couple that is about to be separated for life.”

“That’s actually not completely wrong,” Lynn chuckled as Miyoung slapped her arm. “Just go, leave. I don’t need you here”

Checking the time, Lynn sighed. “Serious though, I really have to go. Don’t miss me too much. I’ll call.” And with a last hug Lynn left, not looking forward to a 13 hours flight, but eager to finally meet her family after such long months.

 

 

Going back to L.A always felt good. Lynn was exhausted, yes. She felt dead and energy drained, absolutely. But seeing her parents and siblings again made her feel energized again.

She missed this feeling, the feeling of being spoiled by everyone. The feeling of having her family around her. They were all sitting in the living room; her mom wouldn’t stop shoving all kinds of food down her throat (almost literally). Her sisters kept on asking her about every and each detail. While their kids tried to grab her attention. Her two brothers, Mark and Leon, teased her like they always do, and whenever she  tried to escape her father would hold her hand, pushing her back to her seat beside him while he scolded his sons. (Scolding, in the Tuan family, meant glaring at them before giving in for laughter.)

Almost a week passed, it was already Christmas, Lynn was bombarded with gifts and she was sure she had to use another suit case for all of this to fit back to Korea. The girl was having too much fun in L.A, and she didn’t like it. She didn’t want to get used to this, it only made going back to Korea and leaving harder. This always happens when she goes to L.A for breaks and vacations and she still failed to make this any easier.

It was 3 am yet Lynn was awake, still consumed to Korea’s time. She had just ended a call with Miyoung, who went out for dinner with Jimin, it was 7 am there after all. Giving up on trying to sleep, the girl started playing on the apps of her phone, before she received a message that unfortunately ruined her game.

_Santa isn’t the only one going to be coming tonight,_

_Ready to jingle? *knock*knock*_

_Merry Christmas for you too…_

_If that’s what you’re trying to get to_

_I am lonely_

_What am I supposed to do for you? Go watch porn or something!_

  _I don’t need to watch porn anymore. One look at your body keeps me going_

_Euh… Dafuq? You okay man??_

_Why am I horny and you are so far away?_

Lynn chocked on air, falling into fits of coughs at Jungkook’s text. She couldn’t understand what the heck was he doing? Was he sexting her? Was it the end of the world? The dude really didn’t look like someone to be into something like this.

_You have your hand! STFU_

_I heard that you should not fight it, if you like it!_

Lynn sighed, it was late and she was as bored and lonely as Jungkook, so she might as well join. And with that she found herself diving headfirst into whatever shit the boy was into.

_I am thirsty! When can I see you?_

_Ooh! You must be as horny as me._

_Wanna ride out of boredom land?_

_Ofc! I am a rider after all_

Sending the message, Lynn felt like throwing her phone from her window and hiding under the comfort of her blanket, but her phone was buzzing again and she could feel adrenaline pupping in her veins.

I’ll take you to orgasmland then.

The girl wished she had actually thrown her phone, this was getting weird and she wasn’t sure if she’s laughing or crying at this point. Shoving her phone under her pillow, Lynn decided not to reply and just try to sleep, as hard as it sounded.

The buzzing. The stupid buzzing wasn’t helping and Lynn couldn’t ignore it, she couldn’t play it off as though she was asleep. The curiosity got the best of her, maybe other things played a role into her checking the messages too.

_Hey.._

_You slept?_

_You’re gonna leave me hanging like this?_

_I was getting worked up_

_Wut?_

_What the fuck do you mean? What are you even doing?_

_Imagining what I would do to you if you were here_

_You know, I had a dream of you last night; you were mostly naked in it_

Jaw dropped, Lynn stared in shock at the dim light of her phone. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks, if it was any other day, with any other person, Lynn would have probably ignored the text, pretend that she read nothing and blocking the owner of the massages. But the lack of sleep made her lose her common sense, and maybe it was due to Jungkook and how she usually follows her impulse when it comes to him.

_And what would you do if I were there?_

_Act out your dream?_

_Well yeah!_

_I got a lot of plans for the both of us, but it involves my bed in it as well_

_I like the sound of that_

_And the mental image of it too_

_Would you let me ride you again?_

Lynn felt drunk; she didn’t know what she was typing anymore. It was like her perverted side taking complete control. But she wasn’t complaining, it seemed like the same thing was happening to Jungkook. And as the both of them started to get into too much detail, thoughts getting grumbled, and words getting dirtier and more playful and teasing, Lynn totally forgot that she was supposed to sleep hours ago.

 

 

 

_I am bored._

Lynn chuckled at the text message, it’s been three days since she shared those very amusing messages with Jungkook, and the boy wouldn’t stop texting her since then. Most of the messages were short complaints that Lynn replied to with her own complaints. He was the only person available through the break (Miyoung went over to her family’s house), and Lynn would be lying if she said she isn’t a whiny person.

_I am hungry._

_There’s no one here :/_

_There’s too many people here T.T_

_It’s so fucking quiet! I can hear my heart beating_

_It’s so fucking noisy! I can’t hear my thoughts anymore_

_It smells like fish and the ocean here_

_It smells like babies and…. Things_

_Huh?_

_I am not good with scents :’)_

_I am not good with words :’)_

_I can’t word too_

_I am hungry_

_I am bored_

Lynn almost threw her phone out of the window. It was unbelievable how lame she and Jungkook were, the dude was apparently weirder and more random than she thought, and it only made things more interesting.

_I wanna sleep_

Jungkook sent after what felt like few hours. Lynn rolled her eyes at the boy’s childishness, even though he wasn’t there to witness it.

_I wanna pee_

_Aren’t girls not supposed to say such things??!!!!_

_OMG :O_

_I.ALMOST.GAVE.A.FUCK_

_-________-_

_Fuck your sarcasm_

_Fuck you ^^_

_You already established that!_

_And what’s with the ^^^^^_

_Yeah right -_-_

_^^* how many eyes do you have!_

_And I was just trying to be nice_

_What’s with your late replies?_

_Jason won’t let me type! He’s hovering over me trying to take the phone_

_Jason_

_Hovering over you_

_Wut?_

_My boyfriend?_

_O.o_

Lynn chuckled, amused at Jungkook who was obviously surprised. Taking a pic with ‘Jason’, Lynn sent it to Jungkook with the caption ‘Meet my boyfriend Jungkookie’

_That’s a two years old boy! WTF_

_I am a pedo !! didn’t you know?_

_I thought it was obvious since I am attracted to you! Cute little Jungkookie_

The girl almost died laughing at her message before even sending it, she knew what was coming. Jungkook hated being called a kid, and teasing Jungkook was always fun. Teasing is always fun, as long as she’s not at the receiving end.

_WHAAAT!!!! BITCH! I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT I AM OLDER THAN YOU_

_BY ONE YEAR AND 5 FUCKING MONTHS!!!!_

_AND I AM NOT MOTHERFUCKING CUTE_

_NOR EFFING LITTLE_

_YOU SHOULD KNOW BEST_

_WTF_

Was it possible to literally die by laughter. Because Lynn wasn’t sure she will survive this, her face was red, eyes teary and her sides hurt. Mark, who must have heard her loud laughing voice, came to ask her if she was being possessed, while Jason, who loved noise, started laughing and yelling along. The girl waved her brother away before screen capturing Jungkook’s messages. They were gold. Blackmailing material.

_Jungkookie! Thank you~~ I haven’t laughed like this in a long while!!! HHHHHHH omg I cant get over this! You just made my day! MY WHOLE FUCKING WEEK! U funni!!!_

_Please Lynn! Drop this!_

_You still didn’t tell me who’s that Jason_

_I am starting to believe that you really are a pedophile_

_It’s better than fucking dogs at least._

_That’s my nephew! Dickhead_

_And who told you I don’t fuck dogs. I always fuck you_

_Such sweet words! You always sugar coat your words! I am having cavities_

_Ps: You don’t fuck me! I fuck you!!!!_

_Fuck your sarcasm_

_Fuck you ^^_

And Lynn still can’t understand why they always end up repeating each other’s words. They really are not good with words.

 

 

 

Lynn spent the second and last week of the winter break trying to spend as much time with her family as possible. Leon and Mark, her only unmarried siblings, didn’t leave her side, taking her out almost every day, Leon treating her to all kind of foods, and Mark buying her all types of outfits, even though Lynn told him that she won’t wear half of them since they were either too revealing or too cutesy for her. Her sisters would come by every once in a while, their husbands tagging along most of the times. And Lynn couldn’t help but feel overjoyed.

Jungkook still texted Lynn constantly, their messaged ranging from cat fight to naughty sexting, from never-ending rants to meaningless emojis. And Lynn didn’t know what to make out of it, it seemed out of character to the both of them. Rereading the messages, Lynn realized that they sound like close friends sometimes, but most of the time they surprisingly, for Lynn at least, sound like a couple. Fighting, teasing, sexting, joking, it always seemed like they were in fact dating. And like Lynn had been doing to this whole Jungkook situation, she ignored these thoughts. Dumped them at the back of her head, where they will be forgotten, for the mean time at least.


	2. Little By Little

Leaving L.A never got easier, if anything it got harder each time. Lynn hated leaving her family knowing that she won’t get to see them again anytime soon. Going back to Korea was a bittersweet experience in itself; Lynn wasn’t looking forward to living in the cramped dorm nor drowning in the school works, but she missed Miyoung so much and couldn’t wait to see her again. She also missed her classmates (she was in fact friends with a lot of them), and even Minah and Haewon. (If she was true with herself she must say she has missed Jungkook too, even for the slightest.)

Seeing Miyoung in the airport, Lynn couldn’t hide her big grin that made her feel as though her face will split soon; joy was so obvious on her face it looked like she just won the lottery. Lynn squeezed between the many people around her, wanting to reach her best friend as fast as possible.

“Lynn!” Miyoung yelled, running to the taller girl and engulfing her in a bear hug. Lynn, slightly out of breath, hugged her friend back giggling merrily.

“I missed you,” Lynn declared, squeezing Miyoung in her arms. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I mis-“

“I missed you too,” Miyoung, who was on the verge of crying, mumbled cutting Lynn. Voice trembling, and eyes teary. Chuckling at her very adorable friend, Lynn wiped the girl’s moist eyes. “Such a cute big baby,” she cooed, squishing Miyoung’s cheeks. “My very cute baby.”

Miyoung chuckled, it sounded like a sob more than a laugh, but Lynn was nice enough to let it go unnoticed. “The comeback of the gay couple,” the older girl remarked with a somewhat shaky voice. Lynn rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, pushing her friend slightly. “Moment ruiner.”

“It runs in my blood, girl I can’t,” Miyoung gave an exaggerated wounded look and Lynn snorted. “It’s a must,” the older girl added.

Lynn sighed in fake exasperation, fighting the smile as she hugged Miyoung again. “I know, I know.”

 

 

The driver, that Mr.Tuan hired for Lynn, fetched the latter’s three suitcases (totally Mark’s fault and his never ending shopping trips) and with that he drove the two girls back to the dorms. Lynn, feeling drained from the long plane trip, rested her head on her friend’s lap, the latter started playing with her friend’s black long hair, completely lulling her to sleep.

 

 

Waking Lynn up and dragging her to the dorms was the hardest task Miyoung had ever the misfortune of doing. The younger girl was near the point of crying, clutching at the back of the car’s front seat and begging her friend to let her sleep. But Miyoung was never a girl to give up, thus she continued on pulling Lynn’s hand waiting for her to surrender, like she was bound to do.

“Lynnie, don’t you wanna go to you room?” Miyoung sang in a cute voice, huffing as she struggled to lift Lynn’s body. “Your comfortable room?  Your soft bed? I know you miss them.”

Lynn grunted, wiggling Miyoung’s hands off and slightly sitting up. The shorter girl chuckled; Lynn looked like a confused kid, lips unconsciously pouted, eyebrows furrowed in confusing and puffy eyes looking around. “Where are we?”

“The dorms dumbass.”

“Huh?” Lynn breathed, scratching the side of her head.

“The dorms?” Miyoung rolled her eyes, as Lynn directed her the same confused expression. “The university? Seoul? South Korea? Asia? The earth? The milky way? The universe?”

“Aaah, the milky way, I know that,” Lynn giggled sheepishly as she finally went out of the vehicle. Going around the car and opening the trunk her eyes widened. “Where are my suitcases?”

“The driver already took them to your dorm,”

“Wow, already? How?”

“The man took them and came back and you were still sleeping, you lazyass,” Miyoung scolded playfully, hitting her friend’s head.

Lynn hummed, dragging herself to what she thinks is the way to her dorm, Miyoung facepalmed, feeling done with her friend who was looking tipsy at this point. “Lynn, where do you think you are going?”

“The dorms?” Lynn  muttered hesitatingly, vaguely pointing at the direction she was heading to.

“That’s the wrong way idiot,” Miyoung sighed in astonishment, dragging a very dizzy Lynn to her dorms. The older girl was supposed to be the clumsy one between the two but Lynn was tripping on her own feet too many times that anyone would think otherwise.

 

 

Miyoung and Lynn were welcomed with an empty dorm, the later sighed in relief ushering her friend out of the place with a promise of meeting soon before hurriedly going to her room and going to dreamland as soon as her head met her pillow.

 

 

The girl was awoken to the sound of the kitchen’s utensils and what she believed were the voices of her dormmates. Groggily walking out of her room and to the kitchen, Lynn stifled a yawn, eyes barely opened due to the offending lights. “Stop making noise.” She grumbled.

“Oh,” someone stupidly uttered and Lynn ignored the person, already heading to what looked like the couch, before plopping into it and halfheartedly listening to what the voices in the kitchen said.

“We didn’t know you were already here.  We thought you come late at night.”

“Yeah, we were planning on surprising you.”

Lynn hummed, her mind in a haze and barely comprehending any of the words. “Yah, Lynn. Don’t you dare sleep again. We actually cooked just for you,” Lynn groaned at Minah’s words, forcing her body off the couch and crawling on the ground to the kitchen.

Reaching the said place, Lynn stayed sprawled on the floor, forearm pressed on her eyes to shield them from the light. “Lynn, stand up and come sit here like a fucking proper human being, will ya!?" Haewon yelled, scoffing at her crazy friend.

Lynn stood up at that, holding into the counter after almost losing balance and squinting her eyes at whoever was sitting on one of the chairs. But as her eyes finally adjusted to the lightning of the kitchen, she was welcomed with a sight that she liked to describe as a fucking nightmare.

The person that Lynn supposedly thought was Haewon turned out to be Jungkook. The boy was looking totally entertained at the miserable girl called Lynn. The later felt her cheeks flushing and stomach swirling uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that she just made a fool of herself in her sleepy daze in front of Jungkook, or the memory of the messages exchanged between her and the latter that rushed to her mind. 

But she knew these weren’t the only reasons she was feeling like this, it was actually Jungkook’s damn fault. The boy’s hair was no longer a dark brown but jet black, bangs falling on his eyes and she could feel his stare piercing through her soul. And even though Lynn didn’t want to admit it but he looked so hot she was currently having a mental break down.

After staring for too long at the boy, Lynn averted her eyes to Haewon. It was hard to utter coherent sentences, her thoughts a messy jumble. Gulping the lump stuck on her throat, she tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace more than anything else. “I-I… You didn’t… I-I’ll g-go-go wash-sh up,”

Sprinting to the bathroom, Lynn locked the door and quickly turned on the sink so the others would think she’s really washing up when she was in fact having an internal turmoil. Pulling at her hair in frustration, the girl almost started banging her head on the wall.

After far too long, Lynn felt sorry for all the wasted water and decided to just brush her teeth and wash her face with cold water, hoping her cheeks will turn back to their normal color. This wasn’t a big deal actually; Lynn just had to forget about ever texting Jungkook over the past two weeks. Forget about crawling on the floor like a fucking psycho with unkempt hair in front of him. And just ignore his ~~alluring~~ appearance for the time being.

_That wasn’t that hard, right?!_

Sneaking to her room, Lynn cocooned herself in the warmth of her blanket, deciding on going back to sleep and escaping this whole situation. Her thoughts were getting hazy as she started drifting to sleep. But soon loud knocking jolted her up from her sleep as Minah yelled her name.

Lynn cursed under her breath, hoping that if she didn’t respond to Minah the girl will just leave, but the latter wasn’t having any of that, as she continued to harass Lynn’s door. “What?” Lynn cried in displeasure, voice groggy as she pressed her pillow over her head, trying and failing to mute the noise. Loud knocking was Lynn’s most hated sound, and Minah was making the younger girl want to attempt murder.

“What are you doing there? Aren’t you gonna eat?” Minah asked with her ~~annoying~~ sweet voice and Lynn grunted, scowling in discontent.

“I don’t wanna eat, please let me sleep, please!” Lynn begged.

“I made this especially for you.”

“That’s bullshit. I don’t like Korean food and I am sure all of what you made ‘especially for me’ is spicy.”

“What’s wrong with spicy food? Jungkookie loves it,” Minah retorted making Lynn sigh.

“Fuck your Jungkookie,” Lynn cringed at the implication of the statement before quickly adding. “I can’t stand spicy food.”

“Aren’t you going to at least grace us with your presence, Your highness?” Haewon yelled from the kitchen and Lynn grunted, rolling her eyes in annoyance, and deciding to give no head to her as she went back to sleep.

Lynn was only woken up hours later with the sound of an upcoming notification.

Lynn closed her eyes as soon as she unlocked her phone, the screen’s blinding light burning the back of her eyes.

_What was that?_

Lynn replied to Jungkook, stretching her sore muscles, too tired to try and understand what he was referring to. It was midnight, and Lynn’s brain wasn’t functioning properly after being unconscious for a while.

_What was what?_

_You know, the staring, the blushing, the stuttering and then the running away_

_Was it because you remembered our messages?_

_Or you just missed me too much ;)_

Lynn groaned, pressing her face deeper in her pillow in a failed attempt to get rid of the embarrassing images of earlier. Finally giving up on forgetting the unwanted memories, she took hold of her discharged phone.

 _You just looked hot_ , Lynn erased the message as soon as she typed it. Jungkook was already full of himself; she wasn’t going to boost his cockiness more. (Even though he had every right to be cocky)

_I forgot how ugly you actually are! I was taken back for a sec_

_Me? Ugly?_

_That’s not what you usually say_

_When I fuck you_

_You didn’t just say that!!_

_‘Oh fuck, Jungkook you’re so hot’_

_‘Jungkook, so fucking sexy’_

_And if you still don’t remember_

_I always can remind you_

_Oh god!_

_You dared…_

_Just admit that I am hot_

_No!_

_Never!!_

_Come over_

_And we will see how long it takes you to admit it_

_Confident much?_

_Yup_

_We’ll see about that!_

And with that Lynn quickly washed up, getting rid of the sleepiness and changing into something easy to take off. Making sure her two friends were sleeping, she sneaked out of the dorm, taking hurried steps to Jungkook’s dorm.

Reaching said dorm, Lynn sent Jungkook a message that she was at his door as she rocked her body on her feet. But it didn’t take Jungkook more than a minute to open the door. Seeing him up close like this for the first time after two weeks felt like a punch to the stomach, and she was glad she could say she was out of breath from the run to his dorm and not from how fucking attractive he was.

“My dormmates aren’t here,” the boy informed, pushing the door back as an invitation for the girl to enter. Lynn hummed, not trusting her voice, and then walked pass Jungkook as he closed the door behind her.

“Lynn,” Jungkook breathed, turning the girl to him as his arm held her waist securely. It seemed like Lynn wasn’t the only one affected by the two weeks they spent apart as Jungkook leaned in for a kiss. The boy pressed their bodies closer and Lynn found herself circling her arms around his neck naturally.

The what-Lynn-thought-was-a-quick-kiss turned to a hot make out session as Jungkook pushed the two of them to the couch. Lynn groaned as the boy fell on the couch and pulled her down with him. Jungkook smirked as the girl on his lap gasped, surprised by the sudden fall. Lynn tightened her hold on him and he pecked her swollen lips amused at her slightly startled look.

The two got too caught up to the feeling of being together and close like this after such a long time, completely forgetting about Jungkook making Lynn admit that he was hot (Which she unintentionally did, as usual) . And as Lynn stumbled to Miyoung’s dorm at the brink of the down, she could only offer her friend a sheepish grin and a sleepy yawn.

 

 

 

University soon started again, and between going to lessons and doing assignments Lynn found herself whining about waking up at such an early hour for far too many times. It was the first Wednesday after the winter break. Lynn was excited for the lunch period because Miyoung had informed her that she had a surprise for her.

“So!” Lynn exclaimed as soon as she sat in front of Miyoung. “What’s the surprise?”

Miyoung chuckled at her friend’s obvious excitement. “Wait.”

“Wait for what?” Lynn scowled impatiently like a kid, folding her arms over her chest childishly. “Me wanna see the surprise right now!”

Miyoung chuckled fixing her gaze behind Lynn’s head. “Here he comes.”

“Who the fuck?” Lynn mumbled, slightly turning her head to see who Miyoung was referring to. It took Lynn few seconds to spot him approaching their table but when she did she couldn’t stop the grin on her face as her eyes widened in astonishment.

Lynn followed the boy with her eyes as he plopped on the seat beside Miyoung. “Well isn’t that Lynn Tuan?” The boy exclaimed with a cheery laugh and Lynn joined him, pleased to see his adorable eye smile after too long.

 “Well isn’t that Park-still-short-Jimin.” Lynn smiled slyly as Jimin’s face fell.

“The first thing you said to me after half a year.” Jimin clutched at his heart dramatically. “Did you hear that sound?.. Oh never mind, it’s just my heart breaking.” He mumbled sadly, sobbing on Miyoung’s shoulder.

Miyoung pinched the boy’s cheek playfully. “Drama queen.”

Jimin pouted, sending Miyoung a glare that was more adorable than threatening. “I thought you’re on my side!”

 “I am, I am.” Miyoung chuckled, ruffling Jimin’ hair, before sending Lynn a scolding look. “Please don’t bully our Jiminie.”

“Aish, Why I am feeling like a third wheel here?” Lynn muttered under her breath glaring at her two friends. “And Jimin aren’t you supposed to defend yourself? Pussy!” Lynn spat, unknowingly pouting.

“You didn’t just!” Jimin yelled, throwing the first thing he got a hold on at Lynn, which unfortunately was Miyoung’s phone, as the  boy huffed.

“Yah, my phone,” Miyoung shrieked snatching her phone from Lynn who was a second away from throwing it back at Jimin. “You two!! You’re lucky it didn’t break.”

“Well I am this close to breaking Jimin’s head. What’s that phone made of? It hurt like a bitch.” Lynn grunted in pain, rubbing her right shoulder.

Jimin smirked, giggling deviously. “Thank your god for getting hit on your shoulder; I was aiming for your face.”

“Woah, I am impressed. Your arm is too short you couldn’t throw the phone at my face?”

Miyoung sighed, pinching Jimin and Lynn’s ears, pulling the latter from the other end of the table and almost knocking their food trays down. “Look at you two…” Miyoung said shaking her head like a disappointed mother. “.. quarrelling like four years old.”

“Let go! I am older than you,” Jimin ordered, flinching as he tried to suppress the pained expression taking over his face.

Miyoung, who was gonna give Jimin a smartass retort, winced, letting go of Lynn and giving her a bewildered look. “Did you just bit my arm?”

Lynn grinned in accomplishment, but before she could celebrate her freedom she felt something hitting her square in the face rather painfully, making her dizzy.

“YAH! KIM MIYOUNG! THAT’S MY PHONE!” Jimin wailed.

“Hhah! Payback is a bitch.” Miyoung exclaimed in triumph, smirking at Jimin, who was nursing his phone, and Lynn who looked like her soul just left her body.

 

 

 

Weeks passed, and as January neared its end Lynn found herself squeezed between Minah and Haewon on their couch, the two of them bearing expressions she couldn’t decipher. This wasn’t how she pictured her Friday night to go.

“Euh…” Lynn muttered, shifting in her place. “…This is getting awkward”

“We need to talk,” Haewon declared with an overdone serious voice and Minah nodded in strong agreement.

“I can see that…” Lynn said with a strained voice, dragging her words in hesitation.

Haewon cleared her throat dramatically, and Minah straightened her back beside Lynn and the latter found herself feeling more confused and maybe slightly concerned. “31st January is close,”

 “Oh,” Lynn muttered. “I totally forgot about that.”

“How can you forget about your own birthday?” Minah shrieked and Haewon rolled her eyes, snickering slightly. “Typical Lynn.”

“So what’s about my birthday?”

Minah smiled. “We are hoping you spend it with us. It fell in a weekend, fortunately, so we can do a lot of things.”

Lynn pursed her lips, before sending the two girls an apologetic smile. “I-I was thinking of spending it with Jimin and Miyoung…”

“You are always with Miyoung,” Haewon grumbled and Minah added. “And now that Jimin boy came to the picture, and you’re just never with us anymore.”

“You always stay the night with Miyoung too.”

“It got so frequent lately.” Minah whined. “We barely see you,” Heawon huffed.

And Lynn was honestly feeling like she was getting nagged by a neglected girlfriend. Two neglected girlfriends at that. But she didnt remember ever dating them. This was a mistake. She didn’t sign up for this.

“I will see what I can do about it,” Lynn murmured with a defeated voice, she was a weak person after all.

“Yey, we will make it the best birthday ever.” Minah cheered and then high fived Haewon as if Lynn already agreed.

Lynn just had to ask Jimin and Miyoung to celebrate her birthday Sunday 1st February instead, they can even celebrate both hers and Miyoung’s birthdays, since the latter’s was in 2nd February. That sounds pretty good actually. Maybe Lynn doesn’t have to kneel and beg for forgiveness from her two best friends anymore.

 

 

As the last Monday of January came, Lynn found herself walking to Jungkook’s dorm, despite being tired from the long day. She still has yet to decline when Jungkook ask her to come, but it wasn’t like she wanted to. 

 Jungkook stealthily dragged Lynn to his room, because apparently Bambam and Yugyeom were wise enough not to drink or go partying on a Monday night. The room was a mess of papers and notebooks, clothes scattered around and bed unmade, but Lynn didn’t mind. (Her room was in a similar state, if not worse.)

The boy lead Lynn to his bed, pulling her in for a lazy kiss. Lynn posed herself on Jungkook, her knees straddling his hips and the latter groaned, pushing his body closer to hers, the kiss becoming needy and sensual.

Lynn moaned, shuddering as Jungkook kissed down her neck and sucked purple marks on her collarbones. “J-jungkook,” she muttered with a low shaky voice. But as she pushed her hands under his shirt, the boy’s phone started ringing, perfectly ruining the moment.

Jungkook pushed Lynn slightly off him, his eyes dazed and dark as he fumbled for his phone under the bed sheets, “Oh, I need to take this, it’s dad,” he said with a voice laced with arousal before bolting out of the room.

Lynn swallowed the whine as Jungkook closed the door. She slid down the bed, covering herself with the blanket and closing her eyes in an attempt to steady her breath and calm her quick heartbeat. The call was taking so long, and Lynn had finally regained her composer and was slowly drifting to sleep, eyes heavy as she curled around the blanket.

“Oh,” Jungkook mumbled, surprised to see Lynn peacefully snoozing on his bed. He tiptoed quietly to his bed, and then sat beside the sleeping girl. He couldn’t help but notice how tired she looked and he couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice that earlier.

Lynn opened her eyes, slightly jumping, surprised to find Jungkook looking at her. The boy stared at her with unexplainable gaze. “You tired?”

The girl grunted. “Did you just end the call?”

“Yeah, dad tends to talk a lot when he’s worried,” Jungkook replied before adding. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” Lynn asked as she tried to muffle her yawn.

Jungkook sighed. “Are you tired?”

Lynn, who was trying to avoid the question groaned before nodding, finally giving in and yawning. “Assignments are piling up and waking up early was never something I can live through.”

Jungkook pursed his lips, and in her sleepy daze Lynn couldn’t help but think that his little frown looked adorable. “Why did you come? You should have just stayed at your dorm and slept.”

Lynn shrugged. “I didn’t feel sleepy at that time, and I guess your bed is just too comfortable,” Jungkook chuckled at the statement.

 Lynn cutely nuzzled the boy’s blanket before adding. “You see, I still didn’t fix my sleep after coming back from L.A. Plus my family would let me oversleep and now I am just used to sleeping a lot.”

Jungkook coughed, fixing his eyes on anything but the girl, the sight of her snuggled under his blanket giving him unexplainable feelings.  “Ah yeah..” The boy chuckled nervously. “You mentioned sleeping a lot when you were back there.”

“Yeah, like I would always wake up to find my phone spammed with your messages,” Lynn remarked with a lazy grin.

Jungkook slightly pouted, not aware of the small action. “I was lonely.”

“Why were you always lonely? What about your family?” Lynn asked, genuinely curious as she arranged Jungkook’s pillow on the bed frame and rested her back on it.

“Only my parents were there. My older brother is in Army and the rest of our relatives live far. I only went to Busan to keep my parents company and spend Christmas with them.” Jungkook replied with a nonchalant shrug, leaning on his bed frame. Lynn, taking advantage of the new position, rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, such a good son.” Lynn cooed, patting Jungkook’s cheek and then pinching it with a goofy smile, the boy grinned at that, taking Lynn by surprise. Jungkook had never genuinely smiled at Lynn, and the girl had to admit that it was a good change from the smirk he usually had on his face.

  _He has such a precious smile._

Lynn and Jungkook spent half the night going from topic to topic, easily talking about whatever comes to their minds. And as Lynn walked to Miyoung’s dorm she came to realize that it’s the first time she went to Jungkook’s dorm and it didn't end with sex. She also noted that it was the first time she talked to the boy, properly. She knew about him in this one night more than the five months they knew each other, and she still had to find out if this was a good or bad thing.

 

 

 

 

Thursday came, Lynn’s only free day; Lynn’s favorite day. But the girl couldn’t enjoy said day peacefully, because after informing Miyoung and Jimin about her plans for Sunday, she was struck with the realization that the only free day left to buy Miyoung a present in was Thursday. Unluckily, everyone else had classes and she didn’t want to go shop alone. Walk around alone, talk to vendors, act like an adult, Lynn wasn’t up for that, just the thought of it made her lightheaded.

The girl contemplated texting Jinyoung, one of her classmates and a close friend whom she studied with back in Busan. He also had a free day since they shared the same classes so there was a big chance he wasn’t busy.

 

But as Lynn searched for his name in her contact list, she fell upon Jungkook’s number (who was named under Jinyoung too because Lynn was paranoid and she was afraid Minah or Haewon get a hold of her phone). Texting Jungkook instead sounded like such a tempting thought, she strangely felt closer to Jungkook than to Jinyoung, especially since she hadn’t hanged out with the latter out of the university in so long. (But for the record, she never hanged out with Jungkook, yet she decided to ignore that fact)

Lynn crossed her fingers, silently praying that this wasn’t such a bad idea before finally settling on texting Jungkook.

_Are you free?_

_Yeah_

_I only have morning classes today_

_I was planning on getting something to eat rn_

_Why?_

_I’ll buy you lunch_

_Just come shopping with me_

_I don’t wanna do that alone!!!_

_Please??_

_Lmaoooo!!_

_Well I can’t say no to free food_

_Come to my dorm and we will go together_

_Umm?_

_You stupid?_

_Meet me out of the university_

_I am not gonna risk being seen with you_

_Paranoid bitch v_v_

_You wouldn’t be saying that if Minah or Haewon sees us_

Hanging out with Jungkook alone, out of his room, felt strange; not the bad strange, yet Lynn couldn’t shrug the feeling. The boy was wearing a black sweatshirt and black jeans with a white beanie, his bangs falling on his forehead, and Lynn couldn’t help but stare. She was used to being around Jimin, who was slightly shorter than her, who looked small and tiny even when he was built up. And now being around Jungkook, who was taller than her, who had broad shoulders and toned muscular body, Lynn couldn’t help but feel a bit small, a feeling she wasn’t consumed to, but could get used to.

As the two reached the mall, they directly headed to the first fast food restaurant they found. They settled on a table at the corner, Lynn’s preference, before Jungkook ordered for the both of them, since Lynn was too socially awkward to order on her own.

“So what made you this desperate to actually ask me to come with you?” Jungkook asked, arms folded behind his head, as he leaned back on his chair.

“I need to buy a gift for Miyoung’s birthday, and today is the last day I can do that in,” Lynn explained, playing with a napkin.

That caught Jungkook’s curiosity. He pulled his chair closer to the table and rested his arm on it, cheek pressed on his fisted hand. “And what are you planning to buy her?”

Lynn, coughed, intimidated by the sudden proximity between her and Jungkook, before naming everything she wanted to buy, while avoiding looking at Jungkook, almost burning the napkin with her gaze.

 Jungkook’s eyes widened and mouth fell ajar as he listened to the girl, before cutting her midsentence. “Are you going to buy her a new closet? What the fuck? Might as well get her a car and a house.”

“I like buying gifts,” Lynn pouted and Jungkook bit down a smile, averting his eyes from the girl.

“We will try to buy as much as we can, but you’re so paying me for this tonight.”

Lynn chocked on the juice she was drinking, and as she started to cough she glanced at Jungkook. The boy was making a weird face that looked like a failed attempt of a seductive smirk, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, and it only made her state worse.

Lynn giggled, coughing in between. “You’re such a dork. Is this Jeon Jungkook out of the bedroom?” the words came out jumbled, and Lynn hoped Jungkook could understand what she was saying.

“Why? Don’t I look hot?” Jungkook complained, leaning over the table and evading Lynn’s space as he kept on making funny and ridiculous faces. Lynn pressed her hand on her mouth, muffling her loud laughs. She then leaned back on her chair, trying to get away from the ridiculous boy in front of her, but then she lost balance and fell over, yelping in surprise. Jungkook laughed at the scowling Lynn on the floor. And The whine got stuck in Lynn’s throat as she stared at the laughing boy; nose scrunched and bunny teeth visible.

 _Adorable_.

The waiter brought them their orders at that same exact moment, glancing at Lynn weirdly as she stumbled over her feet before plopping clumsily on her seat. Lynn chugged her water bottle, as soon as the waiter left, trying to calm herself and ease her pounding heart (Lynn liked to say that it was beating this fast because of the fall, and nothing else).

Jungkook chuckled, already stuffing his mouth with pizza. Lynn sent him a judging look. “Wow, easy there tiger. The food is going nowhere.”

Jungkook shrugged, already done with the slice and Lynn found herself joining him. The two finished the food in record time, (And Lynn payed just like promised, even when Jungkook tried to divide the bill between them.) And as they started going around the stores, Jungkook kept on getting more amazed by Lynn, she was just another level of awkwardness.

Jungkook stood at the entrance of one of the stores, and Lynn stopped just behind him, giving him a puzzled look. “Stop following me like a lost puppy, can’t you just walk beside me?” Jungkook asked.

Lynn chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with the boy. “Can’t you just let me be?”

“Won’t do so till you explain yourself young lady.” Jungkook declared.

 Lynn pouted before mumbling quietly. “I don’t like to enter stores first.”

“Come again.” Jungkook leaned closer to Lynn, trying to hear her properly.

Lynn grunted nudging the boy to move. “I said, I don’t like to enter stores first.”

Jungkook finally made move to walk into the store, looking baffled at Lynn’s out of the world awkwardness. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You did, for free food.” Lynn retorted slyly while staring at the clothes around them.

Jungkook sighed, chuckling at the absurdity of this situation. He was currently out with his FWB? (he wasn’t even sure what to call her.) to buy gifts for the latter’s best friend, while his girlfriend was still busy with lessons. “Things I do for food.”

Lynn, who was too preoccupied fawning at a red short dress to hear Jungkook, turned to the boy. “Isn’t this cute?”

“Lynn..” Jungkook muttered, looking at the dress. “First, look at the prize. And second, do you think Miyoung will ever find an opportunity to wear such a short dress?”

Lynn pouted, reminding Jungkook of a kicked puppy. “But it’s so pretty, I want it…”

Jungkook raised his brow teasingly at Lynn. “For Miyoung?” Jungkook paused, giving Lynn a sly smile. “Or for you?”

Lynn smiled sheepishly, cheeks reddening before moving away from the dress. “Focus Lynn! focus.”

 Jungkook soon learned about Lynn’s obsession with short dresses, therefor he started dragging her away from said dresses whenever seen. But soon he discovers that she had more than one obsession; small purses, jewelries and the list could go on.

“Lynn, please.” Jungkook begged, dragging the girl by her elbow away from another jewelry shop.

“But it’s so cute. And it has a butterfly. Jungkook! A fucking butterfly!” Lynn exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor childishly.

“Don’t tell me you’re obsessed with butterflies or I swear I’ll fucking dig a hole and leave you there.” Jungkook threatened, glaring at a pouting Lynn. “But butterflies are love.” The girl whispered, making heart eyes at the silver bracelet.

Jungkook groaned. “Oh my god. Lynn, please, we are supposed to find something for Miyoung. Let’s just get her perfume.”

Lynn sighed, ignoring the way Jungkook said _we_ instead of _you_. “I swear, if you suggest buying perfume again, I’ll fucking sue you.”

“How can you not agree with me?  Perfumes are great gifts, mind you.”

“You’re just obsessed with them, you kinky bitch.” Lynn spat, skipping to another store.

Jungkook huffed, following behind Lynn with his hands shoved in his jean’s pockets. “Free food isn’t worth this.”

Lynn finally settled on buying a red coat for Miyoung, a very pretty cute one as the girl insisted. Jungkook realized that Lynn loved red just like him and they ended buying Miyoung red converse, because they looked so cool as Jungkook declared.

“Aren’t we done?” Jungkook asked, noting that Lynn was heading to an all too familiar store. “No, Lynn. You’re not buying yourself anything from that jewelry store.” Jungkook ordered, pulling at the back of Lynn’s sweater’s collar.

Lynn swayed the boy’s hand away, adjusting the cloth before looking at Jungkook. “First, don’t ever fucking touch my fucking clothes, I will fuck you up. Second, I am going to buy Miyoung a ring.”

Jungkook whistled in awe, holding his arms up in surrender. “My sincere apologies, my lady.”

Lynn sent him a final glare before marching to the store, an amused Jungkook trailing after her. At the store, Lynn showed Jungkook the ring she wanted, before going to sit in the chair at the corner, letting the boy buy the said ring. (He already had her credit card, she never took it back after she gave it to him to pay for the coat.)

“What took you so long?” Lynn whined in frustration as she once again failed to beat her high score, Jungkook shrugged. “The vendor is a slow old man.”

The two finally decide to end the day, walking quietly back to the university; too tired to talk, and also overwhelmed with the ridiculous situation, they didn’t even notice the silence, mind racing with thoughts. Coming close to the University, Lynn started taking hurried steps, in fear of someone seeing her with Jungkook, before disappearing in the crowd. Credit card completely forgotten in Jungkook’s jeans’ pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn sighed in relief, finally done with writing the paper she had due the next Monday. It was already Friday night, and Lynn had hurriedly finished all university related work since her week-end was packed. The girl laid on her bed, groaning at her aching back, she moved to get the bag beside her bed, wanting to check the gifts she bought to Miyoung, maybe fangirl over her awesome choice.

After admiring the coat for too long, Lynn folded it, putting it back and searching for the ring box. The girl furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement as she pulled two boxes out of the bag. Lynn stared at the foreign box suspiciously before opening it with caution, afraid it will explode by the act or something in those silly lines.

“Oh,” Lynn blurted, staring at the peace of jewelry in bewilderment, her hand shakily gripping the box. She couldn’t believe this, it was so cliché, so unrealistic. What was real now? Okay, maybe she’s being overdramatic but she couldn’t help it, this was so unexpected, and Lynn wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

The girl felt like she couldn’t function, as she failed to write one text message, her racing mind and trembling hands making the task way harder than it was supposed to be.

_Jungkook!!_

_What’s that?_

_Wtf!_

_What the fuck!!!!_

_So you finally saw it_

_What do yo-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN?_

_I had enough cash! And you looked like a kicked puppy_

_So why not!_

_DAFUQ!!!!_

_Don’t act surprised! I can be nice you know_

_Oh it’s already 00:00_

_Happy birthday_

Lynn stared at her phone with a lost expression, mind blank and heart racing. This was really out of character.

_Bitch!_

The text sounded like an afterthought, like Jungkook was trying to go back in character.

_Oh wait_

_I got this_

_You are not Jungkook!!!!_

_-______-_

_Can’t you just thank me like a normal person?_

_:’)))))_

_Thank you!! I really didn’t expect that_

_I am just surprised_

_Thank you_

Lynn took the bracelet out of the box, struggling to put it on, nails too short to close it. She felt a blush adorning her cheeks as she stared at bracelet, the girl was someone who get easily touched by small gestures, and this was making her feel too many things at once. It wasn’t about being taken back anymore, yet Lynn couldn’t pinpoint what it was about exactly.

Receiving a new message, Lynn was surprised to see that it was from Jungkook, when she thought it was someone else greeting her a happy birthday.

_You forgot your credit card with me_

_Can you come get it?_

_Maybe pay me for Thursday too_

_Riiiiight!!! My credit card T.T_

_I am coming_

 

 

“No one’s here.” Jungkook announced as he pushed the door open for Lynn, the boy was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, since his dorm was warm enough, and Lynn found it hard to take her eyes off him.

Getting to Jungkook’s room, Lynn sat on his bed, staring at the boy attentively as he closed the door and joined her on the bed. “It looks pretty,” Jungkook commented offhandedly, gesturing at the bracelet and Lynn looked down at the said jewelry, trying to hide her blush with her long hair.

“Yeah, thanks again,” Lynn muttered, trying to play it cool. As though she wasn’t affected by it as much as she actually was. It was just Jungkook being nice, he said so himself.

“Now about paying me back,” Jungkook said with a low voice, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lynn swallowed thickly, closing her eyes briefly, willing herself to forget completely about her messed up feelings. She opened her eyes again, a devious smirk on her face as she inched closer to Jungkook. Lips dangerously close to his ear, she whispered. “What do you want?”

“You.” Jungkook muttered huskily, the word sending a shiver through the girl’s body, the latter feeling so exposed under the boy’s fierce look.

Jungkook pushed Lynn on the bed, kissing her harshly as his body hovered over hers. Lynn grind down on Jungkook earning a moan from him. The boy pressed his body harder on hers, biting her bottom lip, and drawing a pleasured gasp from her. Wasting no time, Jungkook plunged his tongue inside Lynn’s mouth as his grip on her face tightens.

Lynn’s fingers tangled in Jungkook’s black hair, as she tried to pull him closer, kiss him deeper, breath him in. Jungkook broke the kiss, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses from Lynn’s chin to her collarbone. He smirked against her skin at her throaty moans, before taking his shirt off, and getting Lynn rid of hers swiftly.

Jungkook went back to littering Lynn’s body with marks, his hands working on unclasping her bra. The girl gripped forcefully at the boy’s back, nails digging on his skin, leaving red angry marks. She was a mess of moans, and Jungkook was thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making as he sucked and nibbled on her exposed skin harder.

“J-Jungkook!” Lynn breathily uttered, body heating up as Jungkook bit down on her hip, hands pulling her pants down and tossing them away. “Wait,” Lynn ordered before Jungkook could go any further, the boy glared at her in confused irritation and she grinned mischievously, pulling him to her.

“I am supposed to be the one paying you back here,” Lynn muttered, pecking the mole Jungkook had under his lips. Jungkook exhaled heavily, and Lynn couldn’t shake the thought of how breathtaking he looked, lips swollen, hair disheveled and eyes glazed with arousal and anticipation.

Pushing the thoughts away, Lynn slid her hands from Jungkook’s shoulder down to his chest and then his stomach, fingers running against his toned abs. Jungkook emitted a low sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a growl, as Lynn tugged at his shorts waistband before sliding it off completely.

  “Fuck!” Jungkook cursed under his breath, hand gripping at Lynn’s hair as the latter mouthed at his clothed crotch.

Taking his boxers off completely, Lynn smirked slyly, feigning a concerned, hesitant look. “Will this be a good enough payback?”

 Jungkook licked his lower lip with a dark look. “it’s more than good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. It's Just A Kiss

Lynn had no excuse to why she was at Miyoung’s door at 4AM in her birthday night. Miyoung stared at Lynn pointedly, eyes trailing down Lynn’s appearance blankly. The younger girl looked at the floor nervously, extremely aware of how wrecked she looked.

“Lynn,” Miyoung muttered with a stern voice and Lynn raised her gaze from the floor, looking at Miyoung with tired eyes. “Come in,” The elder finally said after too long, deciding against voicing her thoughts. Lynn smiled in gratefulness, dragging herself to her friend’s room, which she had been sleeping in more than in her own.

Miyoung sighed worriedly, following after her friend and tugging both of them under her blanket. “Why would go to him in your birthday night?” Miyoung whispered, voice too low for Lynn, who was laying beside her, to hear.

Glancing at her friend confusedly, Lynn hummed in question. Miyoung smiled, shaking her head slightly. “Nothing, nothing. I just said Happy Birthday.”

Lynn grinned sleepily, eyes closed as she leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you Miyoungie.” She slurred.

“Good night lynnie,” Miyoung breathed, but silence was her only answered.

 

 

 

 

“Lynn, wake up! Lynn,” Miyoung yelled, shaking Lynn repeatedly. The latter stirred in her sleep, groaning. “What?” Lynn whined, eyes barely open.

“Your phone has been ringing for a while.” Miyoung informed, handing Lynn the buzzing device.

Grunting, Lynn answered the call, left hand pressing the phone clumsily to her ear while she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. “Yeah?”

“Lynn! Are you asleep? We are supposed to go now!” Minah said hectically, and Lynn could hear Haewon whining about being woken up early.“Why did you even sleep over at Miyoung’s? It could have been easier if we all got ready together-“

“Miinaaah,” Lynn cried sleepily, cutting the frantic girl. “Stop! Please stop. I’ll get ready quickly and come.”

“Okay, okay! Just don’t take long. You can’t keep Haewon waiting for too long.”

“I know. Let me go already.” Ending the call, Lynn smiled apologetically to Miyoung. “Baby, I have to go now, I am so sorry, but we will have tomorrow and-“

“I know Lynn, I know. Just go get ready if you don’t have a death wish.”

 

 

 

“Baby, I am going! Thanks for the clothes.” Lynn yelled, putting her shoes on.

“Those are yours.” Miyoung said, walking out from the kitchen while munching on a muffin.

“Oh really?” Lynn looked down at the dark red scarf, red sweater and black jeans she was wearing, Miyoung hummed. “Half my closet is your clothes.”

“And I keep wondering where they disappeared to.” Lynn said under her breath, opening the door. “Well then, I gotta go now or else Haewon will chop off my head.”

“Yeah of course,” Miyoung smiled adorably, teeth smudged with bits of the chocolate muffin. “Have fun baby.”

 

 

“BOO!” someone yelled as soon as Lynn set foot out of Miyoung’s dorm. The girl yelped, jumping from her place in shock and bumping her elbow at the doorframe. “HOLY FUCK!” Lynn cursed, holding her elbow, face contorted in a pained expression.

Jungkook burst out laughing,oblivious to Lynn’s glare. “Ow my god! YOUR FACE! FUCKING PRICELESS!”

“What’s wrong with you??”Lynn yelled, heart beating fast from the prior scare.“I swear my elbow hurts like a bitch!” she pouted.

Jungkook finally cut his laugh to a stop, to Lynn’s relief, as he feigned concern. “Oh sorry! I didn’t see that coming.” He then smiled playfully.  “Well, you shouldn’t have jumped like that.”

Lynn exhaled in disbelief. “Gosh! Now I am at fault for jumping cause your stupid ass scared me?”

“I am sorry! I am sorry! I was just giving you a preview for today.”

“Wh-what?” Lynn spluttered, flushed.

“You know, the amusement park? Wait, you were totally thinking of something fucked up just now.”

Lynn gasped in fake offence, face flushed and hand covering her mouth. “Was not!” and a look at Jungkook was enough for Lynn to know that the boy didn’t buy her act. “I swear I wasn’t!!” the girl yelled in desperation, face turning redder.

Jungkook scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. Say that to someone who doesn’t know you.”

“Asshole.” Lynn huffed, closing the door after noticing that it was opened the whole time and then catching up to Jungkook who started heading her dorm’s way.

“Hey! What brought you here anyway?” Lynn asked, struggling to keep up with Jungkook’s long strides; she was a slow walker, mind you.

“Euh, well..” Jungkook muttered hesitantly, caught off guard by the question. “I was already at your dorm when Minah called you, and after hanging up with you, Haewon started whining and whatnot and I didn’t want to be involved in any of that.”

Lynn groaned, easily picturing her two dormmates arguing nonstop. “Tell me about it!”

“I know, right.”

Silence soon fell between the two. Jungkook slowing his pace after noticing that Lynn was two steps behind. The latter flashed the boy a sheepish smile, who exhaled merrily, restraining himself from ruffling the girl’s black locks.

 

 

 

 

 

“Look who finally graced us with their presences.” Haewon yelled to Minah, who came running from her room. “Jungkook! Where did you disappear to? I was calli-” the girl stopped mid-sentence, just noticing Lynn. “Oh, you came with Lynn.” She said, looking skeptical.

Jungkook exhaled through his nose, looking like he was dealing with a whining kid. “I was walking around and crossed paths with her,” Minah shrugged, seemingly convinced before she went out of the dorm, locking the door behind her and then clinging to Jungkook, pressing her face to his arm.

“You look like a couple.” Haewon observed, walking beside Lynn as the two followed behind the couple. Minah turned to her friend, smiling sweetly. “We _are_ a couple, but thank you.” The girl replied, holding Jungkook's arm tightly. Lynn averted her eyes from the couple, because no, she didn’t want to slap that fucking smile off her friend’s face.

Haewon laughed awkwardly. “Euh, sorry Minah, I meant Jungkook and Lynn.” Lynn choked, sending the girl a confused look, before glancing at Jungkook and Minah, the boy still had his back to her while Minah was glaring at her friend. “Excuse me?”

“No, no,” Haewon waved her hands nervously. “I just-, gosh, it’s just that their outfits match. Please stop giving me that look.”

Lynn glanced back at Jungkook, who wore a red hoody and black jeans. The boy chuckled, glancing down at his clothes before looking at Lynn. “Well I guess one of us has to change.”

Lynn giggled, opening her mouth to retort back when Minah beat her to it. “Of course Lynn would be the one changing.”

 _Fucking bitch_. “And why is that? It’s my birthday! Can’t I have special treatment?” Lynn forced a smile, trying not to curse at Minah, knowing fully well that the girl would probably cry, and Lynn wasn’t going to handle a crying Minah. Just no.

“Right. Give Lynn a break. It’s her birthday.” Haewon said, throwing her arm around Lynn’s shoulder and pulling her down to her height. Lynn smiled thankfully at the girl, remembering why she actually liked Haewon better than Minah.

 

 

 

“Minah, do you have a hidden superpower? I was sure today’s plans will get ruined because of the weather or something. But it’s such a good day for January.” Haewon said as the four approached the amusement park.

Minah smiled. “I sure do.”

“It’s called global warming, actually.” Lynn remarked and Haewon giggled, avoiding Minah’s menacing glare.

 

 

Reaching the amusement park, they set off to buy their tickets, Lynn searched frantically for her wallet or credit card just to remember that she didn't have her wallet with her the previous night and that she forgot her credit card at miyoung's dorm.

When she told the two girls about having no cash on her, minah and haewon  dismissed  her claiming that it's her birthday and they weren't planning on letting her pay anyway.

And with that Lynn followed them into the park, unsettled, as she watched jungkook pay for the three of them.

And as the four entered by the huge gates and into the park, minah skipped to the ferris-wheel as soon as she sat eyes on it, dragging a not-very-excited Jungkook with her. Lynn looked at Haewon in shock, not expecting the two to disappear the moment they set foot in the park. Haewon shrugged, walking the opposite way of the couple. And it took everything in Lynn not to glance back at the two as she followed behind her friend.

 

 

 

Lynn stared at the many rides and rollercoasters around them eagerly. "I swear I am going on all of these." She grinned, before glancing at a terrifying ride called the scissors that she bet all the screaming in the park was coming from. "except for that of course."

Haewon gulped, whimpering at the sight in front of her. "Lynn.." she mumbled."..I don't think I can go on these." the girl finished hesitantly, holding Lynn's arm as she tried to ignore the screams coming from around them.

"What do you mean? These look so fucking FUN!" Lynn yelled excitedly, jumping around and almost tripping down if not for the steel hold of Haewon.

"Woah, easy there. You just go without me." Haewon smiled at Lynn who just shook her head, smiling slightly to mask her disappointment. "No its okay, let's just find something to eat for now, I am starving."

 

After finding some Korean snack Lynn didn't even know the name of, the two girls munched on their food, walking around.

"Oh," Haewon exclaimed with a smile. "Isn't that Jungkook and minah?"

Lynn looked at the direction Haewon was pointing at and true to her words the couple was walking towards them. Lynn smiled crookedly at the two, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling she got at the sight of minah still pressed to Jungkook’s side.

"Eating without us?" Jungkook said with a playful grin and minah giggled. "Isn't that better? We get to eat alone."

Lynn tried to chuckle, sounding like a ran over cat. "I thought we’re going out for my birthday. Is this turning into a double date?" Lynn couldn't help the sarcastic and slightly annoyed tone of her voice, and she just hoped the other three wouldn't notice, or just dismiss it as one of her lame ass sarcastic jokes.

"Does that make me your girlfriend?" Haewon chimed, winking and making kissy faces at Lynn who burst out laughing.   

And Lynn might be biased about ~~tolerating~~ liking Haewon more than Minah

"Let’s just stick together for now. Okay, Minah? We can go on our own dates on other days." Jungkook said, smiling reassuringly. Minah nodded while pouting, deciding on not voicing her complaints. The words 'but we rarely go on dates' burning on her tongue.

After that said, Jungkook went to buy snacks for him and Minah. Lynn tore her gaze from his retreating back to the Rollercoaster ahead of her, pouting and staring longingly at it.

"Lynn, you can go without me. Please stop looking like a kicked puppy." Haewon pleaded, giving Lynn a mock annoyed look. But Lynn only pouted more. "But--but.."

"But what?"

"It's no fun going alone." Cue exaggerated baby voice.

"Oh god, you are a giant baby, Lynn ju--"

 "I can go with you." Jungkook exclaimed from behind Lynn. Haewon brightened at that while Minah scowled. "So now you are ditching me?" The latter whined.

Jungkook sighed, running his hand on his hair. "Babe, don't be like that, it's just for a while."

 Minah huffed, jabbing her elbow on Haewon's side. "I thought you said you're not scared of these."

"I thought I wasn't. But gosh do they look scary!"

Lynn stood awkwardly on the side, witnessing the exchange of the three, unsure of what to feel. But she knew for sure she was feeling quite insulted by Minah's behavior,but excited, nevertheless, to be finally able to go on the gaddamn rides.       

"You coming then?" Lynn asked Jungkook, walking ahead and trying to escape Minah's suffocating presence.

Jungkook smiled, handing Minah the bag of snacks before catching up to Lynn.

"Of course."

 

 

 

"Do you think we'll die?" Lynn questioned as she stared at the worker of the rollercoaster adjusting everyone's belts.

Jungkook exhaled in surprise. "Why? You scared?"                                                             

"Not really. Maybe nervous? With my luck I can't be so sure. We may fly off or something. I just don't want my family to hear of my death from the TV because of a malfunction in a stupid machine or something. That would be pathetic."

"What are you even saying? Honestly you're not making sense."

"Am I now? Can't I just dream of a cooler death? Saving someone, a tragic accident, an unknown disease, mayb-"

The ride finally begun, efficiently shutting Lynn up. Jung kook smiled; amused by the girl who returned the smile with a nervous but excited one.

 

 

 

"Stop. Don't. Shut up." Lynn muttered with a glare holding on the railing for support as they went down the ride. Jungkook just continued on laughing, giving no head to her statement. "For someone who claims that they aren't scared you did an awful lot of screaming."  

"That's how I enjoy it."  

"Gosh, this is fun." Jungkook wiped a fake tear as he finally cut his laughter to an end.

"For someone who thrives to be emo you do an awful lot of laughing" Lynn spat, recalling the morning event.

"I am not thriving to be emo." Jungkook said defensively.

"Your bitch face and dark, full of hatred heart beg to differ."

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I am human too?" Jungkook sang in a heavy accented english, fake sobbing.

"Did anyone tell you that you're lame?"

"Nope."

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook smiled. "Yes?"

Lynn grinned. "You're lame."

 

 

 

 

For the rest of the evening  Jungkook and Lynn went from ride to ride, like two excited, high on sugar kids, (okay, maybe they were, after deciding on skipping lunch and just inhaling sweets that Lynn didn't stop begging Jungkook to buy.)

And with every ride, Jungkook never failed to tease Lynn about her shrill screams and flailing arm, and Lynn would just pout, whining a bit before getting distracted by another ride or snacks stand. Which was happening again for the millionth time.

"Jungkoooook, look cotton candyyyy"

"Lynn! Don't you think this is enough sugar for the day?"

"But you see, it's cotton candy, as in cotton candy, you can't say no to cotton candy cause-cause… cause it's cotton candy!"

"What are you? Five?" Jungkook asked, but his voice had no bite in it, if anything a smile was tugging at his lips.

"For cotton candy I'll be five. I don't give a damn. I.want.my.cotton.candy." Lynn unintentionally said with her baby voice, huffing childishly.

"Okay okay, you fucking baby. Let's get you cotton candy" Jungkook said, walking ahead of Lynn to hide his grin. Lynn cheered, running after him. “Man! You're the best!!"

 

 

 

 

"Oh that looks fun," Jungkook exclaimed for the umpteenth time that day as he dragged Lynn with him, the girl chuckled, getting used to an excited Jungkook and his huge bunny grins and high pitched screams and laughs.

"This is a ride to end all rides with." The boy added as they joined the long line of the said ride and as Lynn glanced at it her face paled, eyes widen in horror as she stared at the colorful bright banner that read 'The Scissor'.

"No!"

"What?"

"No! Jungkook! No no no! Not this shit! Nu-uh! I can't! This will kill me for sure."

"Are you scared of this for real?" Jungkook chuckled when Lynn nodded repeatedly. "Come on, just try it! I am sure you'll enjoy it."

"Nope, I know I won't. Let's go Jungkook." Lynn demanded, trying to pull Jungkook with her and out of the line.

Jungkook stood rooted in his place, giving Lynn a pleading look. "Can't you just do this one for me? I went on all those rides for you."

"You wanted to go on them as much as I did." Lynn mumbled but it was obvious that her demur was shaken.

"But I bought you all those sweets!" Jungkook exclaimed. "I even bought you the cotton candy you're eating right now."

Lynn sighed, glancing at the treat in her hand guiltily, knowing fully that she can't say no to the boy now. "Okay."

"Really?" Jungkook yelled excitedly with a huge grin, before coughing and trying to hide his smile in an attempt to look indifferent. "I mean yeah cool."

 _Adorable_ , Lynn thought almost saying the word out loud, as she giggled at the boy's behavior.

 "You're paying my hospital bills if something happens. Or my funeral fees! I don't know anymore." She said instead.

 

 

 

 

"Lynn, you don't have to do this." The boy said, worried, as he looked at Lynn who was watching the line get shorter with horrified eyes.

Lynn breathed heavily, glancing at Jungkook with dazed eyes. "What?"

"I said that we don't have to go on this ride, you don't look okay."

"No, it's okay," Lynn shrugged. "I just realized that dying today isn't that bad, it would be cool. And I mean by that dying in my own birthday. Not dying in general, I am not suicidal or anyth-"

"We're leaving." Jungkook said with a decisive tone, but Lynn held into his wrist, shaking her head. "No, we are not. That would be called chickening out, and that's not something associated with the Tuans." And Jungkook snickered at that, yet kept on glancing at the girl worriedly every two seconds.

 

 

 

 

"HOLY FUCK! NO" Lynn yelled as soon as the ride started picking up speed "OW MY GOD!" and then they begin spinning around, making a perfect circle and Lynn felt like her soul was leaving her, and her heart threatening to pop out. By the second spin she was already yelling on top of her lungs for anyone to make this motherfucking ride stop. But oh poor naive Lynn, the ride was just at its beggining.

 

 

Lynn went down the ride with wobbly legs, and Jungkook had to hold her shoulder to stop her from tripping down. "Are you okay?"

"Ok-ok-okay? Do I look o-okay? This was a nise-nightmare!"

Jungkook laughed at the shaking girl. "It was fun."

"Shut the fuck up Jeon! I almost dies-died. I felt like I was falling! I was fucking floating! What is life?"

 "But you're not dead." Jungkook said unhelpfully, patting the girl's head reassuringly.

"I think I-I had a heart attack. Can we sit down?"

Jungkook smiled, leading Lynn to a bench. "Of course."

"And can you buy me a bottle of water?" Lynn asked as soon as she sat down, smiling sheepishly at the boy.

Jungkook chuckled. "Of course, of course,"

 

 

 

Minah and Haewon joined them after Lynn had gulped her water bottle in one go, and for a moment Lynn actually forgot about the two, but in a blank of an eye Minah was all over Jungkook again.

"You look like you and kook had fun." Haewon commented and Lynn smiled at her, insure on how to respond, but seemed like the girl wasn't expecting an answer either as she continued. "And here I thought you would strangle each other."         

Lynn chuckled. "Please, I wouldn't do that in such a public place. I am not that stupid."

"But really, you seem like you're getting along." It was Jungkook who answered her this time, as he pulled Minah closer to him. "Well my lovely girlfriend here told me to stop fighting with a certain Tuan. And I did just that"

Lynn smiled through clenched teeth. «Such a good boyfriend." She remarked, ~~slapping~~ pattingJungkook’s cheek.

"I know, right!" Minah said with a big grin, pecking the boy's cheek and catching both him and Lynn on surprise.

"Hehehe, Thank you." Jungkook laughed awkwardly, stealing a glance at Lynn but the girl wasn't looking at him anymore.

 

 

 

"Did you go there?"

Lynn turned to where Minah pointed, and colors drained from her face. "Nope, and I won't! That horror thingy is scary as fuck."

Haewon scoffed. "Horror thingy."

"Shut the fuck up, you were scared of a mere roller-coaster"

"Excuse you, rollercoasters are dangerous and could kill. But this though... this horror 'thingy' is nothing but fake shit"

"Don't judge me okay? I get startled a lot. Shouldn't you know that? Aren't we roommates? Aren't we friends?"

"Stop it you drama queen! You gotta go there. You could drag Jungkookie with you; he'll make sure no one gets to your sorry ass."

"Haewon, it's about time you stop signing my boyfriend up into shit he's not up for." Minah demanded, giving her friend a disapproving look.

"Well I am up to see a frightened Lynn."

"Aren't you just a sweetheart?" Lynn smiled mockingly and Jungkook kicked her shin.

Lynn groaned. "Asshole" 

Haewon sighs. "Just after I tell them that they are getting along they get right back at it."

"He started it." Lynn yelled jabbing a finger at Jungkook.

"Less talking more walking" Haewon pushed Lynn to the direction of the 'hunted house' pushing Jungkook right after her.

 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Minah hissed as soon as the two were a safe distance away.

Haewon gave her a questioning gaze. "What's with you? It's just Lynn and Jungkook. The farthest they can do is actually having a civil conversation without plotting each other’s murder."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am right. So you better stop being paranoid, it’s annoying."

Minah sighed, staring at her friend and boyfriend walk away. "If you say so."

 

 

 

 

"Do you think this is how I die?"

Jungkook face palmed. "Lynn, not again.” He whined. “I can't handle too much nonsense in one day. Please, go easy on me."

"I believe this is how _you_  die." Lynn said with a dark voice.

Jung kook smirked, moving in the line of the haunted house. "Try me bitch."

Wasting no time Lynn kicked Jungkook’s ass, and the boy doubled over. "Don't you fucking try me. Fuckboy."

Jung kook groaned, glaring at the people scoffing at him. "Did you just make me look like a loser getting hit by a girl?"

Lynn smiled innocently. "If you mean to ask me if I made you look like the loser you really are, then yeah of course I did."

"I am gonna let this slide, but only because it's your birthday."

"Does that mean you'll let it slide if I kick your balls?"

"Only if you suck me off later~" Jungkook yelled making sure the people around them heard it. Lynn turned beet red at the judging looks she was getting, nuzzling her nose on her scarf in an attempt to hide her face. Jungkook smirked winking at the girl who was glaring at him.

"And before you ask, yes I just made you look like the bitch you actually are."

"And this is how you lose your free ticket to sex. Try to suck your own dick Fuckboy!" Lynn retorted, anger making her more upfront than she usually is.

"Hhaa! Burn!" a boy behind them cheekily said and Jungkook sent him a deadly glare while Lynn giggled.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Lynn informed with a huge grin and Jungkook huffed.  "Don’t make me let the ghosts of this place hunt you down.”

"Oh no! I am so scared." Lynn mockingly said and Jungkook smacked the back of her head. 

 

 

 

 _I AM scared_ , Lynn thought as they walked into the haunted house, she couldn't help but inch closer to Jungkook who chuckled at her.

A shrill was heard and Lynn jumped, holding Jungkook's arm tightly, nails digging at his skin. "How do they make that? Wait is that a real scream? Did we get scammed? Are we gonna get murdered? OMG IS THIS GOING TO BE LITERALLY THE DEATH OF ME?"

"Omg Lynn! Calm down. It's just a record!" Jungkook informed, trying to pry Lynn's hands off him and failing miserably. "Take your hands off I thought you said you're not scared!"

"I-iam not! I am not scared, in fa--" something flew above Lynn's head and the girl shrieked, pressing her face into Jungkook’s chest. "What was that?" She asked frightened, voice muffled with Jungkook’s hoodie.

Jungkook shrugged. "A bat?"

Lynn shuddered, before exhaling. "Motherfucker. Let's just get this done with before I get a fucking heart attack." Lynn said, detaching herself from the boy, but keeping herself close to him.

"We didn't even start yet." Jungkook muttered under his breath. 

"I hear you Jeon Jungkook! I fucking hear you."

 

 

 

 

"GODDAMMIT STOP JUMPING OUT OF NOWHERE THIS IS NOT FUN!"

"That’s just a chick dressed in white"

"OMG THE FUCKERY IS THAT?"

"I think he's trying to be some kind of a murderer?"

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD? IS THAT BLOOD! JUNGKOOK LOOK! IT'S BLOOD"

"Fake blood, excuse you"

"Can you please tell them to turn this mother effing record off?"

"You know I can't."

"Fuck this, Fuck you, fuc--" Lynn freezed  as something cold grazed her cheek before flying to the side. "J-Jungkookwh-what was t-that?"

"I think it was some sort of a weapon."

Lynn's face turned paler than it already was."A-a weapon?"

"An ax."Jungkook added. "Totally an ax."

"Oh god, hold me." Lynn groaned, letting her body fall on Jungkook who held into her arms. "Am I supposed to drag you now? Or…?"

"I wouldn't mind being carried actually."

"I will just take your words as, please lift me up and carry me, handsome strong and perfect Jeon Jungkook." 

"I don't care at this point anymore. As long as I don't walk the end of this shit."

Jungkook chuckled, helping Lynn on his back. "This is not how I wanted you to ride me today."

A witch, who was supposed to be making this weird potion while laughing hectically ended up bursting out laughing at Jungkook’s statement.

"Fuck, sorry, shit!" The witch cursed, between laughs. "Please don't tell my manager."

The two chuckled. "Of course, of course."

 

 

 

"Now this is a ride to end all rides with," Lynn smirked, resting her cheek on her arm that was around Jungkook's neck, as she stared at the side profile of the latter. Jungkook grinned, turning his head to Lynn, and the girl's breathe hitched, their faces were close, too close, a breath away yet too far. Jungkook's grin slowly disappeared, replaced with an unreadable look, as he gazed into Lynn’s eyes. And the girl just wanted to pull him closer, much, much closer.

And as if he read her mind, Jungkook leaned closer, pressing his lips on hers. The latter's eyes widened, stiffening at the tender kiss. Jungkook pulled away slightly, and then kissed the corner of Lynn’s mouth, eyes closed the whole time, and Lynn’s eyes fluttered at the touch, a shiver running down her spine. But before Lynn could even register the whole thing, Jungkook pulled away, facing ahead and continuing on walking, and if not for his shaky breath Lynn would think nothing of this happened.

 

 

 

"You know.." Lynn started as the two neared the end, the first thing to be said after the unexpected kiss. “This shit ain’t so scary anymore" she finished dodging another weapon, a knife this time.

"Cause you're on my back?" Jungkook said, voice husky after being unused for a while.

Lynn chuckled nervously, aware that both of them know the actual reason. "Yeah, probably."

 

 

 

 

"Finally!"Minah yelled at the sight of Jungkook out of the haunted house. "What took you so- why in the world are you piggybacking Lynn?”

"She fainted." Jungkook replied flatly.

"Ow my god! Really?" Minah asked, worried.

"Did not," Lynn exclaimed, jumping off Jungkook’s back. "My legs just gave up on me." She added, giving a truthful excuse, as she stepped away from the boy.

"Oh, okay" Minah mumbled, and Lynn swore the elder sent her glare, wasting no time Minah clung to Jungkook side, as though not being beside him was giving her physical pain.

"Where's Haewon?" Lynn asked.

"She went to flirt with the dude from the snacks' stand." Minah said, snickering. "Let's just go get her."

"And then leave please. I am tired." Lynn mumbled, feeling exhaustion seeping to her very core.

"Sure." Minah said, leading Jungkook to where Haewon apparently is.

Lynn walked behind them, staring at the floor, her mind reeling back to the kiss, the stupid kiss that shouldn't have affected her at all, that shouldn't have happened at all. Lynn was already confused of what's becoming of her and Jungkook’s relationship, if she dared to call it that. And now Lynn wasn't sure if she can add the kiss to her 'to ignore' list.

Lost in her thoughts, Lynn walked straight into a stranger's back. "Sorry," she mumbled, as the boy turned, offering her a smile. Lynn recognized him as the boy from the haunted house line, the one who yelled 'burn'.

A look of recognition flickered on the boy's face before he grinned. "You're the girl from earlier. Where's your boyfriend? Or should I call him fuckboy?" The boy asked with an air of mischief.

Lynn chuckled nervously. "Uh, he- he is-" and before Lynn could utter an excuse Minah yelled her name, asking her to hurry up.

"Isn't that..?" The boy started hesitantly, and Lynn turned her head to him and to her horror she found him staring at the couple with a dumfounded and unbelieving look.

Looking back at her again, the boy gasped, the realization finally dawning in him. And it was horrific, how terrified Lynn was of the idea of this boy finding out, of this mere stranger finding out. "I-I hav-need to-to go" she stuttered trying to flee as fast as possible, without looking back at what must be a disgusted and  judgmental look on the boy's face, but the boy's "what a bitch!" didn't go unheard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Successful dragging Haewon away from the boy, who had taken her phone number with a promise to call her, the four made their way to the exit, as demanded by Lynn. The walk back was quiet and sobering, at least for Lynn, who was too distracted to notice the other three.

The girl's  mind was blank, as it just kept on replaying the image of Jungkook’s face too close to hers, the feel of his lips on hers, and the echo of the words 'what a bitch'.

"Are you okay?" Haewon asked, snapping Lynn out of her daze, the latter smiled tightly at her friend. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? You had this faraway look, and you lookedkinda terrified."

"I am fine I am fine, you're just reading too much into it."

Haewon sighed. "Whatever you say."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reaching the dorms, Minah pulled Jungkook to talk to him out the door and that was the cue for Lynn and Haewon to leave the two alone. Lynn went directly to her room, fully knowing that Mark would be calling soon so the whole family can wish her a happy birthday and probably talk about their gifts for her that still didn't even reach, the struggle of shipping.

And like that the girl spent the night talking to Mark and quarrelling with Leon and it was honestly the best distraction Lynn could ask for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lynn!" Haewon yelled for the millionth time, walking to Lynn's room. "I knew I'd find you asleep again! Goddammit! Don't make me leave you rot here."

"I am awake." Lynn whined, pressing her pillow on her head. "Just turn off the light."

"Like hell I am going to do that. You told me to wake you up at 9 and it's 9:30. I have been going and coming to your room for half an hour. I am human too, I get tired."

"Shhh." Lynn muttered, throwing one of her many pillows at Haewon. "You are giving me a headache.»

"I am out of here." Haewon yelled. "Enjoy getting ditched by your friends."

"Oh fuck." Lynn cursed, finally leaving her bed.

 

 

 

 

 

"What took you so much?" Miyoung asked as soon as she opened the door for Lynn. "And here I thought you would come to stay the night too? What, Mister fuckboy busy?"

"What?" Jimin screeched from the couch, jumping from it and running to the two still at the door step. "Fuckboy?Éééé Lynn what fuckery are you doing now?"

"More like who is she doing now? If you know what I mean." Miyoung remarked smugly, wiggling her eyebrows and Lynn groaned.

"Why did I even tell you about him?"

Jimin gasped, clutching Lynn's shoulders and shaking her. "So it's true? And you didn't tell me about him? Who is it? Who took Lynnie's virginity?"

"I wasn't virgi-"

"OMG YOU WERENT?  WHO DID YOU SLEEP WIT-"

"Cut the crap Chim, you know half of them."

"..Half of them? But I know four or five. Lynn…? How many boys did you sleep with?"

"Wait let me count. Okay so first was Daeh-"

"Holy fuck. No don't count." Jimin cried, flicking Lynn’s forehead. "Just tell me about this current boy."

"Please, she won't even tell me." Miyoung pouted. "Me! Her sunshine."

"Are we going to discuss about who I am doing, or are we going to actually go on with our plan?" Lynn asked sarcastically, pushing her way between Miyoung and Jimin before plopping herself on the couch.

"Okay, okay. But this ain't over yet." Jimin said and Miyoung nodded in agreement, closing the door after her as the two followed behind Lynn.

"So why did you tell me to bring my gift now? Am I going to go around town holding this heavy bag?" Lynn whined, waving the bag at Jimin's face

"And I thought you were smart." Jimin scoffed. "Since our day is packed I thought we can exchange our gifts now. It will be like Christmas eve." Jimin grinned before pouting slightly. "Except the fact that I won't be getting any damn gifts."

"Sucks to be you." Lynn sang and Jimin threw a cushion at her head.

"Why do you always end up throwing my stuff at her?" Miyoung groaned, smacking Jimin.

"Now, now ladies. Stop bullying your favorite boy and let him give you your gifts."

"True, true."

"Favorite boy he says." Lynn muttered under her breath.

"Well this is for Miyoungie." Jimin exclaims gleefully, handing the girl her gift, before throwing a small bag at Lynn. "And this is for you, you ungrateful brat."

"A beanie?" Lynn asked, eying the red beanie in distaste. "I don't wear beanies."

"Ow my god Jiminie. This is so pretty." Miyoung exclaimed, hugging Jimin. Lynn frowned, rummaging through Miyoung’s bag for Jimin’s gift.

"What the fuck?" Lynn screeched. "You got her this pretty purse and you fucking got me a beanie? Couldn't you make the fact that you prefer Miyoung more than me less obvious?" Lynn threw the beanie at Jimin’s face.  "Asshole."

"I didn't know what to get you. Don't blame me. You are just too picky."

"So of course, you decided to get me something I will never wear."

"No, I-"

"Eat a bag of dicks Jimin. A bag full of dicks."

"Lyyyyn."Jimin whined, giving the girl a kicked puppy look that was ignored.

"Here's your gift Miyoung. I am sure you'll like it better than Jimin’s."

Jimin scowled. "Hey-"

"No one talked to you man."

"Gosh," Miyoung exclaimed upon seeing the red coat. "Fuck, this is so prettyyy."

Lynn grinned cheekily. "I know right."

"And it matches the purse." Jimin remarked and Lynn held the purse, aiming it at his face.

"Lynn." Miyoung cried. "Come on. Don't throw it."

"Fuck you park Jimin." Lynn pouted.

"Wait there's more?" Miyoung, who was trying the coat on, asked. "Lynn, how many boxes are there here?"

"Only two left."

"Ow my god, shooooes." Miyoung cheered. "Red converse at that!Lynnieee aren't you the best?"

Lynn giggled, ignoring Jimin scoffing at the background. “I know, I know"

"Lynn, I don't think I can open the other box. My poor heart can't handle this." Miyoung clutches at her heart, giving Lynn her most believable pained look.

Lynn chuckled. "It's just a small bonus."

Miyoung threw Jimin’s purse in bewilderment after opening the jewelry box. "Is this what you call a bonus? I swear to god Lynn."

"People! I spent money on that." Jimin yelled, jumping to the aid of the purse abandoned on the couch.

"You like it?" Lynn asked with a smile, efficiently dodging another cushion aimed at her byJimin.

"You kidding me? I love it." Miyoung jumped on Lynn, hugging the breath out of her. "All three of them. I love them. Thank you lynniieee"

"Yeeeyyy." Lynn hugged Miyoung tighter. "I am happy."

"Why am I here again?" Jimin muttered solemnly.

"I don't know, you tell me." Lynn retorted.

"Okay, before you start killing each other here's my gift Lynnie."

"Yiiii." Lynn grinned, taking the prettily wrapped box  and opening it excitedly. Inside was a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant, matched wirh earings and a ring. "Holy fuck Miyoung!"

"I know, right." The girl repeated lynn's perior words smugly.

"You bitch! This… this... fuck." Lynn groaned, before pulling her friend to a bone crushing hug.

"Again?" Jimin whined. 

Lynn ignored jimin, for the millionth time, as she wore the earings and ring, while miyoung helped her with the necklace. "This is too pretty baby. Thank youuuu."

"It matches your bracelet." Jimin said and Lynn wanted to smack herself for not taking that off.

"True." Miyoung remarked, holding lynn's wrist and examining the bracelet. "Where did you get this from?"

"Mark." Lynn exclaimed, the first lie her brain could come up with.

Miyoung scoffed. "Yeah right! Because it wasn't you the one whining about the delay in shipping."

"Could it be…" jimin said thoughtfully. "…mister fuckboy?"

"No." Lynn yelled too defensively. Pulling her hand away from Miyoung and hiding it behind her back.

"Oh my god. It is him." Miyoung exclaimed.

Jimin giggled. Fucking giggled. "I didn't know fuckboys could be gentlemen."

"Can you guys not?" Lynn muttered, cheeks reddening.

"Aaw jiminie, look, she's blushing."

"Kawaiiii"

"No. Bye."

 

 

 

"Why are we coming here again?" Lynn asked as the three walked into an inside ice skating rink. "I can't skate for the love of god."

"You can watch." Jimin said and Lynn kicked his shin.

"Yeah, cause I can't be more of a third wheel."

"Lynn, I am sorry. Jimin whined." Miyoung reasoned and Lynn rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. Fuck my life."

  
And as the two put on their ice skating shoes, Lynn sat at a nearby bench, watching the not-really couple. And even if she was feeling like a third wheel, and even when jimin got on her nerves too much, she had to admit that him and miyoung looked like such a lovely couple. And the looks they sent each other when they thought the other wasn't looking were even more mesmerizing. It was safe to say that Lynn was slightly jealous, but even more happy for the two.

 

 

 

After lunch and going around town, window shopping and goofing around, the three decided that there wasn't a better time to go to the karaoke. Lynn, again, wasn't too keen on the idea. But two votes always outdid one, and it seemed like jimin always had the same opinion as Miyoung.

 

 

"I hate you." Lynn muttered, feeling tipsy, as she sipped from her drink. They have been in the karaoke since two hours, miyoung had given up on making Lynn sing half an hour ago, and now she was singing every song she know with jimin, as they gulped down their drinks. If Lynn was slightly jealous earlier, she was downright pissed now.

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck my life and my ass and my mom and my dad and fuck everything and everyone." Lynn cursed as she dragged a blacked-out Miyoung on her back, back to the droms, while keeping an eye on Jimin, who fell more than walked. Apparently his legs weren't working as they used to before.

"Fuck this dog." Lynn added as a stray puppy run by her. "And Fuck this lamp post and Fuck this tree. And why isn't there any damn cactus. I would like to Fuck that." And really, it wasn't like Lynn wasn't drunk herself.

 

 

  
"Holy cow shit." Lynn breathed as they finally, and safely reached the university. But they had to get to the dorms, they had to climb endless stairs and Lynn's legs were going to give up on her and it seemed like jimin was throwing up behind a bush.

"Fuck pride." Lynn exclaimed, putting miyoung on a bench and pulling her phone from her jeans pocket, before calling Jinyoung, the only person who would help her in such a situation.

The boy thankfully answered after two rings and she sighed in relief. Seemed like he was still awake. "Hello?"

"Uh.. hi?" The boy uncertainly said with a voice Lynn was sure didn't belong to park jinyoung.

"You are not jinyoung."

"No shit sherlock."

And even in her drunk haze, Lynn didn't fail to recognize the sarcastic tone that belonged to none other than Jeon Jungkook. And really, Lynn was drunk and shouldn't be blamed for calling Jungkook when she stupidly named his number after jinyoung.

"What do you need?" Jungkook asked after a long period of silence and before Lynn could replay jimin appeared in front of her, out of nowhere, and collapsed on her. "What the fuck chim? Get off me, you fatass! "

"What's happening?" Jungkook asked alarmed.

"I might be stuck outside with two blacked out drunkards, who can't function like humans anymore?"

"Oh."

"I might be drunk too?"

"Where are you?" Jungkook asked and Lynn could make out the sound of him walking around his room and putting on a jacket.

"On a bench, in front of the dorms."

"Stay there, I am coming."

 

 

 

"Jungkookie." Lynn exclaimed happily, accidently smacking jimin with her hand.

"Is that jimin?" Jungkook asked, giving the three a judgemental look.

"The one and only Park Jimin." Lynn giggled, kicking jimin off her.

"Ouch." Jimin whined, glaring at Lynn from his place on the concreted ground.

"Okay, okay." Jungkook mumbled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "let's see how I can deal with these drunk asses."

 

 

 

 

 

Getting the three to Miyoung's dorm, as demanded by Lynn, was no easy feat. Jungkook was now the one carrying Miyoung on his back, while keeping an eye on Lynn as she helped Jimin up the stairs.

And as they finally reached the girl's dorm, Jungkook put Miyoung on her bed as Lynn dragged Jimin beside her friend.

"I'll be going then." Jungkook said, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you jungkookie." Lynn grinned, leaning on the dorm's door for support. 

"Never mind." Jungkook muttered before adding. "Actually you should mind, when you become sober again at least."

Jungkook's words went unheard as Lynn waved at him cutely. "Bye jungkookie."

"Stop calling me that." Hu huffed, before walking away. "Good night Lynn."

 

 

  
Lynn, who was sleeping in the couch, opened her eyes in terror. She was sure she didn't sleep for more than fifteen minutes, but the disturbing sounds coming from Miyoung's room couldn't be ignored.

 

"Oh god. You're so beautiful."

"J-jimin. Please."

And then Lynn they were moaning again and Lynn couldn't process the idea that her two friends were at it just a wall away.

 

 

  
"Hello?"

"I am not Jinyoung."

"I know."

"What's up?" 

Lynn sighed. "I am locked out of my dorm." 

"Didn't you stay at Miyoung's dorm?" Jungkook asked. 

"She-.. they-… oh my god." Lynn run a hand on her face in agony. "Jimin and Miyoung…"

"What's with them? What did they do?"

"More like what are they doing." 

A loud moan reasoned at the dorm, loud and clear that even Lynn, who was outside, sitting on the floor and leaning on the dorm's door, could hear it.

"What was that?" Apparently even Jungkook could hear it.

"My nightmare." 

"Wait. Are they…?" 

"Yeah. And I couldn't escape to my dorm. Haewon and minah aren't picking up my calls. It's 3 in the morning after all. And I don't have my keys. And if I hear Miyoung telling Jimin to go harder one more time I fucking swear to god I'll start crying for real."

Jungkook sighed, here goes nothing. "You can come over."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

Lynn was used to waking up with a headache, it happened more than twice a week. But no headache was as bad as this one, the hangover was hitting her full force and opening her eyes sounded like such a difficult task.

Her mind felt hazy, and she couldn't get a grasp on reality yet. The only thing she could feel, beside the throbbing pain of her head, was the bright light burning behind her eyelids.

"Miyoung." She groaned. "Turn the damn lights off."

"Shut the fuck up."

Lynn opened her eyes in shock, her head spun painfully but she couldn't care less about that. Because since when was Miyoung's voice so deep, so low, so manly?

"You're not Miyoung." Lynn shrieked, leaning away from the boy laying beside her and almost falling off the side of the bed.

Jungkook groaned. "No shit sherlock."

Lynn grimaced at the sense of déjà vu, before memories of the last night started flooding her mind. And Lynn never wished the ground would crack and swallow her more then in that exact moment.

"Jimin." Was the first thing she said, muttering the name with such distaste.

"I didn't know you know him." Jungkook remarked and Lynn groaned. Not believing the fact that she was in such position. The headache wasn't helping either, as always. "I wish I didn't know him." She spat

Silence soon fell between them, thick and uncomfortable, and Lynn wanted to do nothing more than escape, she was planning on avoiding Jungkook, till she stops recalling their last kiss at least, till her mind wraps around the situation; till she could actually look at Jungkook without feeling a tight knot in her stomach.

But now she was lying beside him, on his bed, a blanket draped over them, the fact that she spent the night with him weighing on her, and this honestly defeated her plan, nothing about this said avoidance, everything about this said trouble. Jungkook was trouble.

"Does your head hurt? There are painkillers and a cup of water on the nightstand just beside you." Jungkook informed, snapping Lynn out of her daze. The latter smiled gratefully, surprised that Jungkook went out of his way for her.

"Thank you." Lynn murmured, taking two pills and swallowing them down with the water.

More awkward silence followed, and Lynn decided that it was time for her to leave, she felt gross on her clothes, and if she was waiting for some kind of explanation from Jungkook, about the kiss, about why he helped her the previous day, about why he let her come over, he didn't look like he was planning on giving her any.

"Are your dormmates here?" Lynn asked, leaving the comfort of his bed and attempting to find her shoes.

"No, they have classes early this morning."

"Classes…" Lynn muttered with a pale face. "I have classes early this morning." She added unintelligibly.

"Oh."

"I am screwed." She fetched her phone from her pocket, just to find it off. "And my phone died. Fuck my life. What time is it?"

"Uh.." Jungkook glanced at the clock on his desk. "12 and half."

"What?" Lynn cried. "I have classes at 1pm. And oh my god the girls aren't at the dorm and I don't have my keys. And there's absolutely no way I'll go study looking like this."

"Calm down. You can skip for today, it's not that ground breaking."

"You are saying that cause you didn't miss any classes. Asshole."

"Why are you even pissed at me? it's not my fault you didn't wake up."

Lynn groaned, messing her already disheveled hair. "Right, right. I should actually thank you for yesterday, also apologize. Gosh, it was such a mess."

Jungkook shook his head, amused at the freaking-out girl. "It's okay. I don't mind, you shouldn't mind either. You're taking this too seriously. Let go." Jungkook grinned, before leaning to the girl and pulling her towards him. "Or should I help you let go?"

"Jungkook." Lynn squeaked, falling over the boy, hands firmly pressed to his chest for support.

The boy smiled lazily at Lynn, arm sneakily circling around her waist and pulling her closer. "I think we have enough time before my classes at 2pm."

Lynn glared at him, trying to escape his tight hold. Jungkook chuckled, pulling Lynn even closer. "I am kidding, I am kidding. Screw classes, I am skipping too."

"Really? You are?" Lynn asked with a small grin, running a finger against the boy's sharp jawline.

"Yeah, I am." He mumbled with a low voice, moving closer to Lynn's face. The close proximity was a bittersweet reminder of the kiss, the kiss Lynn couldn't chase away from her mind.

But as Jungkook pressed his lips on hers, hungry and demanding, Lynn realized that this kiss was nothing like the former. Because this one was something Lynn was familiar with, something she could easily melt into.

That was also the moment Lynn decided to stop thinking of the two days ago kiss, because it seemed like it was just an impulse act, one that will never happen again, one that had no meaning behind it. And Lynn only had to follow Jungkook lead and not think about it, since he seemed like he didn't even remember it happened.

 

 

 

 

 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Haewon yelled as Lynn walked into the living room.

"Wow." Minah breathed, eyeing Lynn in bewilderment.

"Lynn, I think you outdid the fucked-senselessly look. This is turning to just-fucked-a-hobo-in-a-dumpster kind of look."

"It was a long day." Lynn said, throwing her body on the couch, having no energy to even take her shoes off. "I feel like I was dragged to hell and back."

"You _look_ like you were dragged to hell and back." Haewon sneered and Lynn pouted.

"I think I'll just go sleep then take a shower." Lynn mumbled, finally willing herself to stand up.

"Yeah, you do that." Minah remarked, watching Lynn drag herself to her room.

 

 

 

  
_Can you come over?_

Miyoung sent Lynn as soon as the girl was done with her shower, and the latter believed that she had some energy to make the trip to her friend's dorm. Plus the elder must be confused of the previous night event, if she remembered anything, that is.

_Be there in 15._

 

 

 

"Hello again, my old friend." Miyoung exclaimed as she opened the door for Lynn.

"Hello my ass." Lynn spat. "You and Jimin owe me a formal apology. And to be my slaves for two months."

"Haha. Really?" Miyoung laughed nervously, scratching her neck, that was littered with hickeys, poorly hidden by make-up.

"Yeah, really. Now move your ass." Lynn cursed, walking past Miyoung and shoving her shoulder harshly on her way in.

The elder followed behind the younger, puzzled by her friend's behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Lynn cried. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. Of course you wouldn't know, you were blacked out the whole time. You only woke up to get some."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't talk to me. I don't even know how I survived yesterday. Holy shit. A nightmare. A fucking nightmare."  
  
"Lynn-"

"This will hunt me every day. Every night."

"Liste-"

"I won't be getting any more sleep anymore. I'll just cry myself to sleep."

"Can y-"

"Not like I don't cry myself to sleep already."

"Lynn." Miyoung yelled pleadingly.

"Oh and happy birthday. I hope you trip and die." Lynn smiled deviously. "I am done now."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"So can you please tell me what happened yesterday that got you in such a fool mood? I only remember me and Ji-" Miyoung blushed, cutting herself mid-sentence. "I suppose you already know."

Lynn groaned. "Long story short, you blacked out, jimin got too drunk to walk straight, I got 'mister fuckboy' to help me get you to your dorm. We-"

"Lynn. Out of all people, why him?"

"Bitch I was drunk too, I called him instead of Jinyoung."

"Ah."

"Actually, you should thank him too. He carried you to your room."

"He did?" Miyoung asked, shocked. "Well take me to him. So I can thank him properly."

Lynn scoffed. "You wish. Anyway, we dumped you and jimin in your bed, bad idea, really really bad idea. He then left. I tried to sleep after that, but you two fuckers started fucking and I had no one to go to but fuckboy. Things I do because of you. I cry"

"I am sorry."

"Apology not accepted." Lynn sighed. "How did this even happen? Were you that drunk?"

Miyoung exhaled nervously, playing with her fingers. "I guess."

And it was obvious to Lynn, who knew the girl for five years, that there was something the elder wasn't telling her, but she decided not to force it out of her. She'll come around soon, hopefully.

"Hey Lynn, I wanted to ask you about this yesterday but I forgot."

"Shoot."

"Who's that boy you were talking to last Friday, At the door of my dorm?" Miyoung stared at Lynn curiously and the girl paled, smiling nervously.

"J-Jungkook. Minah's boyfriend. I told you about him before."

"Ah I remember. But didn't you say that you didn't get along with him? You two looked really close to me."

Lynn bit her lip, hating the fact that she had to lie to her friend. But she knew Miyoung would ~~probably~~ definitely behead her if she get to know the truth. "We got around to talking and you could say we are friends now."

"I am glad."

_Don't be._

 

 

 

 

 

"Lynn, can you get these boxes out of here?" Minah yelled from the door.

"No." Lynn yelled back. Laying on the couch and playing with her phone.

"What boxes?" Haewon asked, coming out of her room.

"My family gifts."

"It's Tuesday. They are late." Haewon commented before looking at Minah and whoever was with her as they entered the living room. "Hello love birds."

Lynn averted her gaze to the 'love birds' and her eyes fell on Jungkook, she gulped nervously, averting her eyes away from him and back to her phone. "Fuck." She cursed after noticing that she had lost the round. "Fuck my life."

"Hello to you too." Jungkook said and Lynn sent him a dirty look. "Shut the fuck up."

"And here I thought you were really getting along." Haewon sighed, before turning to Minah. "How was your date?"

The girl beamed, and Lynn started another round of her game."Great. Jungkook was being too sweet."

"awesome." Haewon smiled, as the three took place on the couches, the couple on the love seat and Haewon on a solo one.

Lynn tuned down their voices, as usual, eyes and fingers on her phone, and she was only interrupted, after five rounds of her game, by Haewon.

"Yo Lynn! From where did you get that bracelet? I thought it was from Mark, but their gifts just reached today."

And really, Lynn should have learnt her lesson, should have took the bracelet off, but it was too pretty and she didn't dare to.

"Ah." She smiled, eyes never leaving her phone. "Just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Haewon asked teasingly, and Lynn could tell she was smirking, just from her voice. "You mean your boyfriend? Jinyoung?"

"W-what?" Lynn sputtered, pausing her game and finally looking at the indeed smirking Haewon.

"You think I don't know? I always see his caller ID in your phone, I bet all the texts you keep on receiving are from him too." Haewon said smugly. "Plus you don't look fucked just like that, you need to be fucked to look like you were fucked."

"Holy shit." Lynn groaned. "I am not dating Jinyoung."

"But there's something between you." Haewon insisted.

"Yeah? A friendship maybe?"

"yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Haewon muttered carelessly, and Lynn could feel her blood boiling.

"I don't even know why I try." Lynn yelled, snatching her phone and going straight to her room, slamming the door shut, not glancing even once at the three.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi." Lynn mumbled tiredly, sitting in front of Miyoung at their usual table. "What's taking Jimin so long? I am usually the last to get here."

Miyoung shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I don't know. He didn't say anything. Maybe something came up."

"Wait, you didn't talk after Sunday night?" Lynn asked, a worried expression on her face.

"No, but-"

"Hi, sorry I am late." Jimin said out of breath, sitting beside Miyoung and giving Lynn a crooked smile. The girl smiled skeptically at him.

And with that the three ate in a somewhat quiet atmosphere, Lynn too tired to say anything and Miyoung and Jimin seemingly too awkward to strike any conversation. And this only added to Lynn's suspicions, but again, she let them be, it would definitely do no good if she coax it out of them.

 

 

 

 

 

Saturdays were days to sleep in, and to catch up on some rest. It was always like this for Lynn. So when Minah attempted to wake her up before noon she had every right to curse at her. Lynn was only human after all.

"Fuck off Minah. I am exhausted." Lynn yelled, pulling her blanket over her head in an attempt to shield her eyes from the offending light.

"Lynn please, I need you. Please." Minah pleaded, tugging lynn's blanket.

Lynn groaned, knowing fully that Minah won't leave her alone till she gets what she wants. "Okay okay." Lynn threw the covers off her, glaring at Minah. "What do you want?"

"Your phone."

"Come again?"

"I have a date with Jungkook, and we planned to meet up at this restaurant, but I don't know the way so he was going to call me to lead me to it, but my phone died and Haewon isn't here and I only have you."

Lynn stared, dumbfounded, at Minah, her hazy mind slow to process everything the elder was saying. "You want my phone?"

"Yeah please."

Lynn gulped nervously. "My baby?"

"Lynn just today. Please." Minah huffed, giving Lynn her best puppy eyes.

"I hate you." Lynn muttered, reaching for her phone on her night stand and Minah's face lighted up, as she jumped on Lynn and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Lynn hissed, trying to steathly delete Jungkook's number and messages. Deleting her whole call history at that.

"Hey, why are you deleting Jinyoung's messages?" Minah asked before a knowing look took over her face. "So there _is_ something between you two. I really didn't believe Haewon last time."

Lynn groaned. "There's nothing." She said distractedly. Mind not on Minah, but all the possible disasters that may happen while the girl had her phone.

And holy fuck, what if Jungkook texted her. What if Minah called or texted him and he thought it was Lynn and said something fucked up, when Minah didn't even know the two had each others numbers.

Lynn was screwed. Big time.

"Anyway, I'll go fix my make up then leave. I don't want to keep Jungkook waiting." Minah informed, clutching Lynn's phone in her hand and the latter nodded, giving her a small pained smile.

The moment minah left the room Lynn bolted from her bed, running to the bathroom to wash up and change her clothes as fast as humanely possible.

 

The run to Jungkook's dorm was something Lynn was used to by now. But it didn't mean she enjoyed it. And by the time she reached the said dorm she was in dear need for water, and prolly oxygen too.

She slammed the door with her palm repeatedly, hoping that Jungkook hadn't left yet.

"Hello?" Someone opened the door, not Jungkook to Lynn's chagrin, the girl groaned, ignoring the boy and running past him and to Jungkook's room.

Lynn could feel her blood running cold as she found the boy's room empty. She run back to the boy still standing dumbfounded at the door.

"Yugyeom, right?" The tall boy nodded, staring at Lynn in puzzlement. "Can I have your phone for a second?"

"Wh-what? Who are you?" He asked, giving Lynn a suspicious glare.

"Please, it's an emergency." Lynn pleaded, feeling dread filling her insides.

Yugyeom sighed, unlocking his phone and giving it to her. "Thanks."

Turning to go to Jungkook room again, Lynn was faced with a shocked Bambam, his eyes wide and jaw dropped, just like the first time they met. The only difference now was that the boy was only dressed in red boxers.

Lynn ignored the boy, running back to Jungkook's room, and shutting the door behind her before searching for his contact and calling him.

"Hey? What's up gyeom?" Jungkook voice resound from the speaker and Lynn sighed in relief.

"Jungkook. Thank god. Minah didn't call yet, did she?"

"Wait. What the fuck? Lynn?" Jungkook asked in confusion.

"No I am yugyeom and I turned into a motherfucking girl. Of course it's Lynn, dumbass." Lynn yelled.

"What's with you? What's wrong? What's about Minah? And why are you calling with yugyeom's phone?"

"Look, Minah took my phone because apparently her phone died. And I had deleted your number and messages and all that jazz. Anyway, I just had to let you know that my phone is with her, so when she calls or texts you don't say something fucked up."

"Ah, I see, I see. I am glad you told me."

"See, you don't call me a paranoid bitch when it comes to such situations."

Jungkook breathed, and if it was from annoyance or amusement Lynn couldn't tell. "Sorry sorry, I won't call you that anymore. Anyway Minah is calling, talk to you later. "

"Okay. Bye." And with that Lynn hung up.

 

 

"Thank you." Lynn handed Yugyeom his phone back, hoping he would let her go just like that, but the boy was still looking at her like she hid the secret to the universe's existence. The girl fumbled with her feet nervously, feeling uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. "I'll be going now." She mumbled.

"Like hell you will." He said, gesturing to the couch. "Sit down."

Lynn sat awkwardly on the far end of the couch, and at that moment Bambam came from his room, now wearing sweatpants and a sleeved shirt. The short boy skipped to Yugyeom, staring at Lynn with curious eyes. "Hey, aren't you the girl who was behind the door last time?" He asked with an accented Korean.

Lynn flushed red, cursing Bambam for his visual memory. Yugyeom eyes widened in recognition and Lynn felt like dying. "Oh my god you are. So you must be Jungkook's girlfriend."

Bambam smirked. "You also must be the girl he's always sneaking with at night, thinking we won't notice."

Fuck. Lynn thought, seeing no escape but to agree with the two, she'd rather they think she's jungkook's girlfriend than for them to actually know the truth. "Y-yeah, that's me."

Bambam clapped excitedly. "I thought this day will never come. What's your name?"

"Lynn."

"Pretty name." Yugyeom smiled. " I am yugyeom and this is kunpimook."

"I thought your name was bambam. Not kunpimook."

Bambam started at Lynn in bewilderment. "Wait, say that again."

"I thought your name was bambam?"

"No, after that."

"Not kunpimook."

Bambam jumped to sit between Lynn and Yugyeom, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Oh my god. You pronounced it right from the first time. Say kunpimook bhuwakul."

Lynn grinned. "Kunpimook bhuwakul."

Bambam cheered again and Lynn couldn't help but giggle at the overly excited boy. "Damn, I already like you better than Jungkook. He didn't even try to say it."

Lynn scoffed. "Jerk." And bambam giggled at that, while Yugyeom chuckled at the two.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"What in the world?" Jungkook muttered as he entered the dorm, he knew his two dormmates were crazy and he honestly expected a lot from them, but not this. he actually couldn't even believe his eyes.

Because why in the hell were Lynn and bambam dancing on the couch, the boy rapping in Thai as Lynn attempted to repeat after him, while Yugyeom laid on the floor cradling his IPad and pouting like a 4 years old.

"Sorry, wrong dorm." Jungkook yelled, not believing that this is actually happening.

"Kook." Yugyeom whined, running to the older boy. "Your girlfriend beat all my high scores. I am a loser."

"G-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Lynn."

"Ayo Kook." Bambam jumped from the couch, dragging Lynn with him. "How could you not introduce us to your girlfriend? She's so cool."

Lynn giggled, ruffling bambam's hair "thanks kunpimook."

Bambam grinned, before throwing Jungkook a dirty look. "I actually like her better than you. You brat."

"Lynn?" Jungkook asked, puzzled and quite alarmed.

Lynn shrugged, bitting down a smile. "Don't ask."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So, I get from you that you pronounced bambam's name right and you became instant besties?" Jungkook asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he laid on his bed.

Lynn swirled around his desk chair, giggling to herself. "Yeah, then I saw gyeom playing my favorite game so I started playing with him and beat his ass. I feel sorry for him though."  
  
"Who's jinyoung?" Jungkook asked suddenly, surprising both Lynn and himself with the question. "I mean you don't have to tell me, you made it clear I shouldn't interfere with anything you do, but a heads up would be good, I don't want your boyfriend showing up out of nowhere or something, I mean-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Lynn informed.

"Ah." Jungkook's ears flushed red, and Lynn wished she didn't imagine the relief in his eyes.

"I have your number under the name Jinyoung, the caller ID Haewon saw was yours. Jinyoung is just a friend, a close one though."

"I see." Jungkook muttered, messaging his temple.

"A headache?" Lynn asked with a grimace.

Jungkook grunted. "Yeah, I don't enjoy going out that much but Minah won't stop suggesting going on dates."

"Yeah, you went out almost all this week."

Jungkook frowned. "Apparently we haven't going on dates at all, last Friday she whined to me about it and made me promise to take her on more dates."

"That's why she pulled you aside when we got to the dorm." Lynn remarked, trying to mask her relief as much as she can.

Jungkook hummed before groaning loudly. "We meet enough, why go out every day?"

"Now, now Jungkook." Lynn smiled a little. "You are the one taking things too seriously."

"Am I?" Jungkook murmured, smiling at the girl.

Lynn chuckled, walking to the boy's bed, and pressing him to his pillow. "Yes you are. You need to let go."

Jungkook smirked. "Mind helping me with that?"

"I never say no to a person in need." Lynn declared with a ridiculous tone before throwing her leg to Jungkook's side, straddling the boy and caging him between her knees.

"I am indeed in need."

Lynn chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Jungkook run his hands on Lynn's sides, before holding her hips and pressing her down on him. Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and with that he kissed her, slow and sensual and Lynn hummed in satisfaction, playing with the boy's black hair.

The latter slipped his tongue in the girl's mouth and she moaned, hands untangling from his hair and sliding down his chest and then under his shirt. Jungkook moaned at the hot touches of Lynn's palms, his fingers digging harshly on her hips.

Lynn run her fingers across the boy's muscular stomach, bitting his bottom lip. "Off."

Jungkook swiftly took off his shirt, Lynn doing the same with hers, before they resumed kissing, tongues and teeth, as Jungkook unclapsed her bra.

Lynn got rid of her bra, pressing herself on Jungkook. She smirked as she felt the tent on the boy's pants.

Jungkook broke their kiss, kissing and mouthing sloppily at her neck, before kissing down her collarbone, leaving glossy and angry marks.

He then sucked at her breast, squeezing the other and Lynn moaned loudly, hands clutching the boy's shoulders.

  
Wanting to take matters in her hands again, since she was the one helping him let go after all. Lynn pressed Jungkook to the bed again. Before scooting down and unzipping his pants with her teeth. The boy grunted as Lynn's teeth glazed his bulge.

The girl smirked in triumph. Sliding the boy's pants and underwear with hurried, clumsy hands, Jungkook sighed, relieved that he was rid of his pants.

Lynn pressed Jungkook's thighs down, lips ghosting at the boy's length. Jungkook groaned. "L-Lynn, don't tease."

Lynn chuckled darkly, before mouthing at the tip, running a tongue experimentally. Jungkook clutched at her hair, as she took more of him in her mouth, sucking noisily. Feeding on Jungkook's praises and encouragements to go on.

  
"L-ynn, stop." Jungkook muttered, feeling himself close. Lynn took her mouth off with a loud pop, licking at her lips and Jungkook growled at the sight. "Come here, you." He muttered lowly, pressing Lynn on the bed as he hovered over her. "Who said you're aloud to stay clothed?"

With that Jungkook kissed Lynn swollen lips, moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue as he worked on her pants with his hands. Getting her rid of her clothes, Jungkook brought the lube and condom from under her pillow.

"Ready?" He asked, already lubing and warming his fingers and Lynn nodded repeatedly.

Slipping one finger in was an easy feat, Lynn moaned at the sensation, urging Jungkook for more. The boy obeyed, slipping the second, twisting and curling his fingers, Lynn moans were getting louder as she bit harshly at her hand.

"No, let me hear you." Jungkook said darkly, slipping a third and Lynn cried his name clutching the blanket instead, as she let her moans reason in the room.

"Jungkook, I want more." Lynn breathed shakily. "I want you Jungkook, I want you inside me."

"Say no more." Jungkook muttered, slipping his fingers out. He cut the condom wrapper with his teeth as he put the condom on with fluid and practiced motions, before lubbing his throbbing length. A moan escaping his mouth.

"Jungkook, please." Lynn begged, urging Jungkook to hurry up. The boy positioned himself in between her thighs. "Ready?"

"Yes, oh god, please yes." Lynn pleaded. And Jungkook pushed in slowly, trying to adjust his cock in her. "Gosh, baby you're so tight."

Lynn cried in both pleasure and pain, wrapping her legs around the boy's hips. "More."

Jungkook started thrusting in and out, slow and careful, and Lynn arched her back with every thrust, crying and moaning for more.

Feeling Lynn getting comfortable, Jungkook quickened his pace. Lynn cried in pleasure when the boy's cock hit her spot. Jungkook, satisfied with the reaction, started thrusting hard at the spot, drawing loud, pleasured moans from Lynn.

"I-I am close." Lynn breathed.

"Me too." Jungkook muttered.

And with a last thrust, Jungkook came, Lynn's name escaping his lips. Lynn came just after, vision white, with black spots.

Jungkook thrusted weakly, milking himself dry before pulling out completely. Lynn groaned at the feeling of emptiness, watching Jungkook throw the condom and cleaning himself and Lynn with a towel that laid somewhere on his floor.

He then laid beside Lynn, throwing the blanket over them, as he pushed the girl's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Now tell me why would anyone want to go out." He smirked lazily.

 

  
Lynn groaned after a while, failing to keep her eyes open, exhausting sipping to her core. "I don't wanna walk to Miyoung's dorm. I don't wanna put my clothes on, I don't even wanna attempt to find them, actually I don't wanna move."

Jungkook chuckled and Lynn bit his shoulder, ignoring his exaggerated whine. "It's your fault, you should actually carry me there."

"Why don't you just stay?" Jungkook said with a small voice, failing to hide his hesitation. "I mean you spent the night here before and we don't have to worry about Bambam and Yugyeom now."

Lynn gulped, hoping Jungkook didn't feel her heart skipping. She knew Jungkook and her were toeing around something dangerous, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. But she found herself not wanting to think about it.

"Is that alright with you?" She finally mumbled.

"My bed is big enough."

"Are you doing this so we can have a quicky in the morning?"

Jungkook chuckled cheekily. "touché."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
For the next week, Lynn got used to Bambam and yugyeom, the two would ask her to come even when Jungkook wasn't around. They would also always prepare breakfast for her; in the mornings when she stayed over, giving her smug smiles, as she nurses a cup of coffee.

So it was only natural to get them gifts in valentine's day. it was Saturday, 14th of February. Lynn was sitting with Jinyoung on a table in the university's court yard, as they tried to organize the gifts they bought and received.

"Give me all your chocolate man. I have got bunch of kids to give them some."

Jinyoung chuckled. "Will do. And give me any lollipops you get. I am carving those."

Lynn shook her head, grinning. "You always talk like a pregnant woman."

Jinyoung smacked Lynn's head. And Lynn sent him a kissy face. "You know I love you." Lynn side hugged the boy and he shoved her away.

"Disgusting." He said with a grossed out face before grinning. "So, who are you going to give chocolate to this year?"

"You, Jimin , Youngjae, Jae-"

"Someone you have feelings for." Jinyoung deadpan.

Lynn pouted. "No one"

"I can clearly hear the lie in your voice." Jinyoung murmured, sucking on the lollipop Lynn handed to him.

Lynn cursed, forgetting how she can't lie to Jinyoung after not hanging out with him properly in so long. "I mean I am not giving him chocolate. No wait I don't have feelings for him. What the fuck! Who told you that?"

"Who told me what? I didn't talk about whom ever you're talking about. I just said someone, I didn't spicify anyone. You did Lynn."

Lynn groaned. "I hate you."

Jinyoung twirled the lollipop in his mouth smugly. "Who is it?"

"I am not telling you. You know enough. Plus you don't know him." Lynn sighed. "And if my stupid roommates talk to you as if you're my boyfriend, just play along."

  
"You got me involved in your dirty little secrete without my permission?" Jinyoung raised his brow, pointing at Lynn with his lollipop. "You betrayer."

"Shove that back in your mouth Jinyoung. I named the boy after you in my phone, so they don't know who he is, and they thought I am dating you."

Jinyoung shook his head at Lynn. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Help me take these gifts to Youngjae and Jaebum?" Lynn asked innocently and Jinyoung ruffled her hair.

"Okay, okay. Just because I am an awesome friend."

 

 

 

 

  
"Hello~" Lynn yelled excitedly, kicking Jungkook's dorm's door open, seeing no need to knock anymore. "Guess what I got you."

Bambam and yugyeom ran to Lynn, helping her with the bags she held on her hands. "Oh my god, chocolate." Bambam cheered

Yugyeom dumped the bags on the coffee table, failing to hide his excited grin, the boy was always more distance and timid than the over obnoxious and loud bambam and she couldn't help but take a liking to him. "I know you like it Gyeom."

The boy chuckled, ramaging through the bags. Bambam followed behind, making a mess with the wrappers and the bags.

Lynn giggled. "Happy valentine, you guys."

Bambam and yugyeom finally averted their attention from the sweets. Bambam run to Lynn, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Thanks, Lynn Lynn."

Lynn chuckled, hugging him back before gesturing for Yugyeom to come. Bambam let her go and she turned to the tall boy. "Where's my hug?"

The boy grinned, pulling the girl into a warm hug. "Thank you Lynn."

Lynn smiled, patting the boy's head, as though he was a little kid, even though she had to tip toe to reach his head. "Where's Jungkook?"

"He went out just earlier. Didn't you have a date with him?" Bambam asked.

Lynn smiled nervously. "Right right, I totally forgot. I better hurry then. I'll come back later."

"Okay. Have fun." Yugyeom yelled as Lynn left the dorm with a wave.

 

 

 

 _Call me when you finish with your date. I have to go to your dorm with you. Bam and gyeom think I went with you and they are expecting me back_.

_Ah okay. Will do_  
_Happy valentine._

_Thanks ^^ for you too_

  
With that Lynn went to miyoung's dorm, hopping that Jimin was there so she doesn't make the trip to his dorm too.

"Look who finally showed me her rotten face." Miyoung exclaimed, opening the door for Lynn.

"Bitch." Lynn spat, walking in. "Tell me Jimin is here."

"Wh-what? He isn't here. Why would he be here?" Miyoung muttered nervously and Lynn groaned. "I don't know. Maybe because he's your friend. I am calling him."

"No. Wai-" but Miyoung's words died on her tongue, as Lynn moved to the living room, phone pressed to her ear. "Ayo park, get your sweet ass to Miyoung's dorm. I am waiting."

Miyoung stared at Lynn weirdly as the latter ended the call. "Did you just call his ass sweet?"

Lynn shrugged nonchalantly, smirking a bit. "He got a nice butt."

Miyoung groaned. "Oh god."

"You got a nice butt too." Lynn said mischievously, slapping Miyoung's ass.

 

 

Jimin reached ten minutes after. Just as he promised. Lynn acted like she didn't notice how tensed her two friends were in each others presence, as the three exchanged valentine gifts; something they did since their first year of friendship.

After that they got some snacks, as Miyoung put on a movie. Even though she knew no one would watch it, especially Lynn, who wasn't a big fan of movies.

"Lynn, where have you been these days? Didn't see you in a while." Miyoung said, throwing herself on Lynn.

"What do you mean? We see each other a lot."

"I mean you don't come at night anymore. Bored with Fuckboy? Or did he get tired of you?"

This caught Jimin's attention, who was doing god knows what on his phone. "Ooh Lynn. I smell drama."

Lynn groaned, trying to come up with an answer. And Miyoung squinted her eyes at her, before throwing gummy bears at her. "Stop that. I can feel you attempting to find a lie."

Lynn sighed. "I may have been staying the night at his dorm?"

"Lynn." Miyoung said sternly. "What are you doing? The last time I checked this was an affair, nothing serious. What are you even?"

"Don't blame me. Okay? It just happened. I was tired to walk here, he told me that I can stay, especially since I stayed before, because of the two of you, mind you, and since his dormmates found out about us, more like they thought I was his girlfriend."

"His dormmates found out?" Jimin shrieked. "You are a new version of fucked up, Lynn."

Miyoung sighed. "Look at all the trouble you got yourself into."

"Exactly." Lynn cried. "That boy is trouble. Fucking trouble."

 

 

 

  
Getting a call from Jungkook, Lynn excused herself. Jimin jumped to the opportunity to leave too, ignoring Lynn's doubtful eyes.

On the way to Jimin's dorm, Lynn couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Chim." She called gently. "What's up with you and Miyoung?"

Jimin sighed. "It's nothing."

Lynn raised her brow at the boy. "You do know that you can't really lie to me."

"it's a long story Lynn. This isn't really a good time for that."

Lynn nodded in understandment. "I see, I see. Well mind having lunch with me tomorrow? And explaining to this loser friend of yours?"

Jimin grinned, eyes creasing adorably. He pulled Lynn into a side hug. "Of course I don't mind. As long as this loser friend of mine pays."

Lynn chuckled, tickling Jimin's side. "Anything for ChimChim."

Jimin laughed, pulling away from Lynn and trying to escape her tickling, while she chased after him like a lunatic. After running for a while, they both collapsed on the hallway's floor, looking like the crazy people they were.

"Hey Lynn." Jimin started and Lynn hummed nervously, knowing that nothing good comes whenever her friends 'hey-Lynn'ed her. "What's in that bag?"

Lynn flushed, glancing at the bag she has been holding tightly this whole time. "Nothing."

"Gimme that." Jimin ordered, snatching the bag swiftly from Lynn before running away.

"A beanie?" Jimin asked in disbelief and Lynn's face turned even redder, as red as the piece of clothe in Jimin's hand.

"Is this for... I don't even know what to call him anymore. You know who." Jimin stared at Lynn attentively.

She squirmed, not looking at her friend. Jimin shook his head. "This is odly familiar." He paused, eyes widened. "It looks like the beanie I got you. Couple beanies, really?"

"What?" Lynn cried, before saying defensively. "He likes beanies, and this one looked cute."

Jimin stared at Lynn, jaw dropped in bewilderment. "You indeed are in trouble." Jimin muttered. "You are telling me everything tomorrow. Everything."

Lynn sighed, snatching the beanie and the bag from Jimin. "Will see."

 

 

 

 

 

  
Upon reaching Jungkook's dorm, Lynn couldn't believe her eyes. The boy was sitting on the floor, cross leged, earphones on and eyes closed. Lynn stared at him disbelief, failing to not notice how good looking he looked, quiet and calmed like this. She wanted to snap a picture of him so bad.

Before she could mull overthe possibility of taking a picture, Jungkook opened his eyes. Surprised to find Lynn there.

"Finally," he grunted, standing up from the floor. "I waited for you for what felt like hours."

Lynn smiled in apology. "It was actually half an hour." She said guiltily. "I am really sorry, I lost track of time while talking to Jimin."

Jungkook sighed. "It's okay, I can't feel my ass, but that's okay."

"I am really sorry. sorry." Lynn whined, shaking Jungkook's arm. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Jungkook chuckled, flicking Lynn's forehead. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Lynn pouted cutely, following behind Jungkook as he entered the dorm. Bambam and Yugyeom greeted the two excitedly like always, and Jungkook eyed the living room in distaste.

"What happened here?" He asked. "It looks like a chocolate factury puked here."

"Lynn brought us these."

Bambam grinned. "Isn't she the sweetest?"

Lynn smiled smugly. "I try."

Jungkook chuckled at the three, before leaving to his room and pulling Lynn with him.

"Oh right." Lynn said. "I got you something."

"Really?" Jungkook asked in antonishement, taking his jacket off.

"Yeah, it's more of a thank you gift for the bracelet you got me. And since I was buying gifts for my friends for valentine, I realized there was no better time than now."

"Oh." Jungkook took the bag from Lynn's hand, who said hurriedly. "It's really simple. I didn't know what to get you. I hope you like it."

Jungkook pulled the beanie from the bag. He smiled, putting it on his head, and Lynn had to admit that he looked really cute; red beanie on his black bangs that covered his eyes.

"It's really pretty." Jungkook breathed, checking himself in the mirror. "I love it."

"Really?" Lynn yelled in excitement and he nodded.

"I mean don't I look just adorable." Jungkook said teasingly, posing weirdly and making funny face expressions.

Lynn burst out laughing, loving the show Jungkook was putting. And just like that she found herself not minding trouble that much.


	5. Pull me closer  (kiss me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 166739 years I am finally posting a long ass chap  
> Enjoy !!!?!!

"Jiminie". Lynn yelled as she saw the boy enter the restaurant, the latter awkwardly made his way to her, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact with anyone around him.

"Why are you acting like some celebrity avoiding paparazzi?" Lynn asked with a raised brow, as the boy took place in front of her.

"why didn't you tell me we are coming to such a fancy restaurant?" Jimin hissed. "I dressed for going to a cheap fast food, where broke university students are suppose to go. No to such a place." Jimin groaned. "Sometimes I forget how much of a rich bitch you are."

Lynn pouted. "I just wanted to spoil you. You always work hard. Plus you look good, don't worry."

Jimin stared at Lynn blankly, as though he was looking at a stranger. "Um? Who paid you to be nice to me?"

Lynn snorted. "Your mom."

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Now this is the Lynn I know."

"And love dearly." Lynn added smugly.

"Yeah you wish."

"Bastrad." Lynn hissed quietly before smiling sweetly at the waiter who came to take their orders.

Ordering for herself and her friend, Lynn watched the waiter walk away before turning to Jimin. "So, tell me about you and Miyoung." She quirked an eyebrow in playful curiosity.

"Lynn Tuan." Jimin declared. "Always straight to the point." Lynn grinned childishly and jimin sighed, shaking his head. "So from where do I start?"

"From the very beginning." Lynn pushed.

"Well, we both know about how me and Miyoung slept together last time." Lynn hummed at this and jimin groaned, willing himself to finish the sentence. "Well that wasn't the first time it happened."

Lynn stared at jimin dumbstruck, face blank of emotions. And even at such a situation Jimin couldn't help but think that the girl looked like a retard.

"What do you mean not the first time? When did it happen then?" Lynn finally said, drinking some water to help her drying throat.

"Wh-when what happened?"

"The other time." She deadpan.

"Um, y-you see there might be more than one t-time." Jimin smiled guiltily, trying to look as pitiful as he can.

"What the fuck?!" Lynn yelled, getting annoyed looks from clients around them. The girl coughed, before lowering her voice. "What in the world chim? How? When? Where?" She hissed. " _How_!?"

Jimin hid his face between his palms, groaning painfully. "Last year."

"That doesn't answer half my questions Park Jimin."

"Y-you see, last year you weren't there, and it was always me and Miyoung together, we got really close you know. Then this night we both got drunk and that was the first time we slept together." Jimin glanced at Lynn who just gestured for him to continue.  
"We never talked about that afterwards, but then it happened again, and again and again and it started being a thing.  
Soon we started having mixed feelings, and we got into too many arguments than usual and the whole situation was a mess so we decided to stop and go back to how we usual were in fear of ruining our friendship."

"And this is the first time it happened again after that?"

Jimin sighed. "Yeah. but we will manage."

Lynn exhaled deeply; deep in thoughts, before finally saying. "You know, since I met you again this year I felt something unusual between the two of you." Lynn paused, going over her words. "But Jimin, do you like Miyoung?"

"Of cour-"

"Do you have feelings for her Jimin?"

"I-i," Jimin gulped, eyes darting nervously around the room.

Lynn hushed the boy. "I got my answer. But why didn't you talk with her about it. I see a lot of lack of communication between the two of you."

"It's not an easy matter to converse about Lynn. And I really don't wanna risk our friendship, and you do know that if my friendship with Miyoung is ruined you'll be put in a difficult position."

Lynn sighed. "Still this isn't about me, if you jus-"

Lynn stopped mid sentence as the waiter appeared in front of them, bringing them their orders. And as he left, Lynn opened her mouth to pick up where she left off but Jimin beat her to it. "Drop it Lynn, please. Me and Miyoung are good friends and that's enough for me."

"If you say so." Lynn muttered in dejection.

"You still didn't tell me about fuckboy though." Jimin changed the subject, taking a piece of the steak he got and shoving it forcefully into his mouth. Lynn sent the boy a stern look at his words and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I couldn't find a more suitable name."

"Yeah, of course, of course." Lynn played with the food on her plate. She had already lost apatite from the prior conversation and she was sure talking about Jungkook won't help. She took a bite anyway, to take her mind off what's coming. "Well Jimin, before I say anything I'll ask you for a favor."

"Okay shoot."

"Just please don't ask me who's this person or try to know who's he by your own. I really want to talk to you about this and I'll only be able to and comfortable if you don't know him."

Jimin nodded understandably and Lynn smiled in appreciation. "S-so you know how I have been sleeping with him since around November I guess. It started just like that, you know it's really similar to what happened with you and Miyoung.  
I actually thought it was a one night stand but apparently he didn't, after some talking we got an agreement."

"Agreement?" Jiminy raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, of some sort. You know like we are fuckbodies." Lynn sighed, words always failed her and this wasn't an exception."I hate using this word but I really couldn't find a better term."

"Why not friends with benefits?"

"Well we weren't that close at first, we hated each other." Lynn snorted. "More like I hated him and he loved getting on my nerves."

Jimin stared at Lynn with a stoic expression. "But you don't hate each other now. You even exchanged gifts."

"Ah that." Lynn chuckled at the memory. "Well I guess we tolerate each other more now. You know, he's not that bad. He's actually really ridiculous and silly."

Jimin ruffled his hair, pursing his lips in thought. "I don't understand this situation though. Like okay I get it, at first you hated each other and just wanted to get laid-,"

"Hey."

"- but now you like each other and you know his roommates and exchange gifts, and from what I got last time from Miyoung you're even staying the night with him. Plus you spend a lot of time together and the way you talk about him, it's just, I don't know." He sighed. "It's like you two are way over this fuckbuddies thing, no? Cause to me you sound like you're dating."

"Well we aren't dating, I think we just became friends."

"Friends who fuck, yeah. You're just unofficially dating."

Lynn groaned. "Goddammit Jimin. We aren't fucking dating; we are fucking but we aren't dating."

"Why? He doesn't have those kinds of feelings for you? Or you think you don't like him that way?"

"No, it's not about that. I don't know about that. But anyway it's not about feelings or whatsoever, there isn't even a need to dwell that far you know." Lynn tapped the table nervously. "you see chim this situation is a tad more fucked up, I fucked up, okay? I am stupid and I fucked up."

Jimin just stared at Lynn blankly, waiting for her to elaborate. The girl took a long breath before finally saying. "He already has a girlfriend. I knew him through her, she's actually my-my r-roommate."

"Oh Lynn." Jimin grunted. "Why do you always do shit like this?"

Jimin's words took Lynn off guarded, she wet her lips nervously. "Shit like what?"

"Like having affairs, dating multiple boys at once, having hook ups and so on."

"I never knew that was a problem to you."

"I don't understand how that's not a problem to _you_. It's fucked up, and those boys dont deserve it. I thought you would stop and grow up now. Guess not." Jimin sighed. "Don't you think this is not really the way to go about relationships?"

"Yeah cause the way to relationships is fucking your best friend and never talking about it."

"Ly-"

"Look I get it I am a bitch, whore, slut and whatever, you just name it. But I always thought you, out of most people, didn't care much and wasn't bothered cause, I don't know, you knew I was a good person and actually knew me better. What a pity."

"I didn't mea-"

Lynn stood up, cutting the boy's sentence. "I'll go pay for the meal. Thank you for a lovely company."

 

 

 

  
Lynn spent the rest of the day cooped up in her room. She didn't want to meet anyone and interact with them in case of flipping on the wrong person, and causing unnecessary drama. She, for one, tried to forget about the whole thing but she couldn't help remembering Jimin's words, the way they ringed loudly on her ears. So she decided to isolate herself and listen to music, making sure it was louder than her thoughts.

To Lynn's appreciation, no one tried to contact her throughout the whole day. Jimin had sent a message that only said 'sorry' which Lynn ignored and Miyoung never called or texted, for reasons Lynn wasn't sure of.

So when the girl's phone rung, she was sure it was one of her friends. But when the caller ID read as Jinyoung -even though she knew the number as Jungkook's- she smiled in surprise.

She answered the call quickly, cursing herself for getting excited. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lynn." The boy greeted with nervous hesitation and Lynn bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Yeah? What's up? Something wrong?" She questioned in concern.

"Wrong? Oh nothing is wrong." Jungkook coughed trying to get rid of the nervousness. "Just called to tell you that bam and gyeom wanted you to come over now for dinner."

Lynn chuckled in amusement. "And you are nervous because?"

"I am not." Jungkook yelled with a high pitched voice that made Lynn burst out laughing. "Hey, you stop it. And I wasn't nervous, it's just. I don't know, inviting you for dinner felt weird?"

"Why? Cause you always invite me to fuck instead?"

Jungkook groaned. "How can you say stuff like that so easily?"Lynn chuckled before the boy added. "Don't feel obliged to come though, you can decline, bambam will prolly cry but that's usual."

"Now now Jungkookie, I never say no to free food."

"Look the last time you called me Jungkookie I let you off the hook because you were drunk, what's your excuse now?"

"It sounds cute." Lynn whined. "Look it's either that or kookie." Lynn then added meschievously. "Kookiekookie sounds adorable too."

"Jungkookie it is."

Lynn couldn't stop the chuckle. "I'll see you soon then _Jungkookie_." She drawled the nickname in an overly sweet tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The moment Lynn entered the boys' dorm bambam jumped on her, hugging her tightly, Yugyeom had to detach bambam off her before pulling her to a shorter and less-breathe-cutting hug. And as Jungkook approached her lastly, the two boys watched them eagerly, obviously wanting to see some acts of affection between the two, since they were rarely shown in front of them. -though they always get to hear the best of it at night.-

Jungkook sent Lynn an awkward smile that only she saw, before pecking her lips and then hugging her. The girl's body tensed up, before glancing at the two smiling boys and catching up to the situation. Upon the realization she relaxed, melting in the boy's arms and nuzzling her nose on the crook of his neck. She might as well make the best out of it.

"Is this why you were nervous?" She whispered on his skin and Jungkook shivered under her touch before nodding.

"Well then it's show time." Lynn smirked but was surprised when Jungkook kissed the smirk away.

Bambam shrieked in excitement."you guys are so cute." He yelled and Yugyeom slapped the back of his head when he noticed Lynn's reddening cheeks. "Leave them be."

Pulling Lynn to the kitchen with him after she took her coat and scarf off, Jungkook sat at one of the chairs, making Lynn sit beside him. Yugyeom followed, sitting in front of Jungkook, while bambam, -who apparently made dinner- started serving it.

"Since I am the only one who can cook, unlike these useless two, I decided to make a delicious meal for my favorite girl." Bambam chimed, filling Lynn's bowl with soup.

Yugyeom kicked the Thai boy's shin ignoring his whine. "Watch your words bam. I can see fume coming out of Jungkook's ears."

Bambam turned to a red faced Jungkook, smiling tauntenly. "Oh, forgot you are here. Oops."

Lynn chuckled. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. You're my girlfriend." Jungkook complained childishly, clasping Lynn's hand with his and holding it tightly. "Don't make me kick you back to Thailand Kunpimook."

"Oooh, did you hear that? He said my real name." Bambam cooed. "kitty must be angry, kitty grew fangs." Yugyeom shook his head in disapproval. "Don't play with fire bam."

  
"Your acting is impressive." Lynn whispered to Jungkook while the other two were busy quarreling.

Jungkook chuckled without really looking at her, but Lynn couldn't help but notice his shaking knees under the table cloth. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Jungkook coughed awkwardly pressing his hand on his knees to stop its movement. "Let's just eat."  
  
Lynn glanced weirdly at Jungkook before deciding to just ignore his strange behavior. When she looked back at the table, it was already full with food while bambam sat in front of her. "I hope you like it." Bambam grinned.

But as Lynn started eating she realized that fuck Thai food is even spicier than Korean. From the soup to the chicken and noodles and every other side dish, even the bread. Everything was so spicy and Lynn could feel her eyes getting teary and her tongue setting on fire. She gulped down her water glass, before shoving more food into her mouth so no one would notice.

Five more minutes and tears started streaming down Lynn's cheeks. She sniffed quietly, drinking what seemed to be her fourth cup of water. Bambam and yugyeom didn't seem to notice, munching eagerly on the rare home cooked meal.

"What's wrong?" Jungkook asked quietly, cupping Lynn's cheeks and turning her to him. "Are you crying?" He shrieked in shock and worry when he felt the dampness of the girl's cheek.

Lynn hushed him, pushing his hands off. "I am not." She muttered.

"You are." Jungkook accused, turning her head to face him again, wiping the girl's moist eyes gently. "Seriously what's wrong?"

Lynn sighed, seeing no escape from this. "I don't know if I ever told you before, but I can't handle spicy food."

Jungkook sighed in relief. "And here I thought you were having a break down."

"Aw jungkookie, were you worried about me?" Lynn batted her eyelashes before smirking.

"Shut it." Jungkook spat in frustration before adding calmly. "Why did you keep eating anyway, are you that hungry?"  
  
"No, but bambam made this for me, I can't just not eat."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, taking the chopsticks, that the girl didn't even know how to use properly, from her hold and pushing her plate away from her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as the boy stood up and pulled her along with him.

"Where are you going?" bambam asked with widened eyes.

"I am sorry, but I just remembered that me and Lynn have something important to tend to."

"At 8pm?" Yugyeom asked with a raised brow.

"Aish, you ask too many questions." Jungkook muttered, before ignoring the two and dragging Lynn to his room.

"I just want you to know that I am so confused." Lynn said, throwing herself on the boy's bed. "Also burning, I can't feel my tongue. But that's another story."

"Did anyone tell you that you whine too much?" Jungkook muttered, shrugging on a beige overcoat over his green sweater.

"Many told me, actually." Lynn commented offhandedly, standing up and eyeing Jungkook. "You look good." She found herself saying, something she used to tell her brothers a lot.

Jungkook tensed up for a moment before smiling. "Thanks." Then he pulled the girl out of the room with him, gesturing for her to wear her coat.

"Where are we going though?" Lynn said as Jungkook fixed the white scarf around her neck. "Somewhere you'll like."

 

 

 

 

 

"A pizzeria?" Lynn asked with an arched brow.

"You know you like it " Jungkook grinned smugly.

"Actually yeah.." Lynn mumbled, before adding. "But I don't have my wallet."

"I'll pay. I promised you food after all."

"I ate enough earlier."

"You drunk water more than anything." Jungkook remarked. "Plus weren't you the one who told me you never say no to free food?"

Lynn sighed in surrender and Jungkook smiled triumphantly knowing that he has won this round.

Jungkook lead Lynn to a table at the corner, and the latter smiled at the choice. "I'll go order and come quickly." He informed and Lynn nodded, smile never leaving her face.

After a while Lynn noticed a worker handing Jungkook the order. The girl hurried to the boy as he struggled to hold the trays. "You ordered two pizzas? Really?" Lynn questioned, taking a tray from his hold.

"I was told that you eat a lot."

"Hey." Lynn pouted. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"No shame in it though." The boy declared, ignoring her question. "Guess why?"

"Why?"

Jungkook leaned to Lynn. "Because I just _love_ eating too." He whispered in her ear, rolling his tongue on the L.

Lynn jumped from the boy, hiding her blushed cheeks with her scarf. "You're lame."

Jungkook chuckled. "Yeah, I have been told."

"Oh really? By who?" Lynn asked curiously as the two finally reached their table.

"By you. Multiple times." Jungkook accused "Told you that you whine a lot."

"Asshole." Lynn cursed under her breath.

"I feed her and she doesn't even thank me. And then she dares to curse me directly to my face." Jungkook shook his head in fake disappointment. "People these days."

"Thank you very much for the food sir Jeon. May God bless you with a long life and even more money to feed more of us less fortunate ones." Lynn said with a straight face, bowing her head down with both her hands clasped over her chest.

"Amen." Jungkook howled with an exaggerated fake deep hoarse voice. Before the two burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Thank you for the meal." Lynn said as the two exited the pizza place.

"Never mind. As long as you liked it."

"Who doesn't like pizza Jungkook? Seriously?"

"Good point." Jungkook glanced around him and a bright ice cream store pannel caught his eyes in the darkness of the night. "You want ice cream?"

Lynn raised her eyebrow at him. "In the middle of February?"

Jungkook shrugged. "It will south you after all those Thai spices."

"Oh, on a second thought that sounds really good."

And with that Jungkook got the both of them chocolate and vanilla flavored cones. "I love these." Lynn cheered, taking the cone from Jungkook's hand. "I'd risk a cold for them."

"Same." Jungkook said with a smile before adding with a stern look. "Don't blame me if you fall sick though."

"As you wish sir Jeon." Lynn said with a salute before licking her ice cream happily. Jungkook shook his head with an amused smile before turning his focus to his own cone.

 

Done with their cones, Lynn volunteered to throw them at the closest trash can before skipping back to Jungkook, who waited for her at a nearby bench.

Jungkook thanked her as she sat beside him and she shook her head. "I should be the one thanking you. Not only for the food but for the whole evening." Jungkook looked at her in curiosity so she added. "I wasn't having a good day today, something happened which made my mood go down under. But I am feeling rather great now." Lynn grinned.

Jungkook stared at the girl's smile, the lamp post light casting a surreal orange glow over it. It looked so genuine and carefree he wanted to take it and store it somewhere safe. Jungkook gulped, trying to dismiss the thought and ignore the skip his heart made. "I am glad."

 

 

 

 

 

When the two reached the university, the girl didn't run off like the day they went shopping, since it was night and no one would notice them. And Jungkook couldn't explain the satisfaction he felt walking alone with Lynn on the university ground. The last time he came up to her here she had two other drunkards with her.

"I think I'll just go back to my dorm. I am exhausted from the whole day." Lynn declared. "Please apologize to Kunpimook for me. And tell him to get take out next time. It will be less trouble." She added. "And to Yugyeom too, since I couldn't spend much tims with him."

"Will do." Jungkook smiled guiltily. "I'd walk you to your dorm but we both know how that's impossible."

"It's okay." Lynn reassured. "Take care Jungkook. Good night."

"You too. Sweet dreams." And Jungkook hated himself for wanting to pull the girl into a kiss before parting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon exams week started approaching. and Lynn was going MIA. But she had every right to. Since she neglected her studies a lot the past months, and now she was forced to pull all nighters and spend her lunch break time at the library. At least she had Jinyoung and YoungJae though, keeping her company, and becoming her temporary unofficial students.  
(Since they were classmates they decided to study togethee but Lynn was helping the two with the lessons more than the other way around.)

That meant seeing less of both Miyoung and Jimin. Which Lynn thought could be a good thing for the three of them. Seeing as there was still a lot of tension left between them. So with this, Lynn hoped Miyoung and Jimin get to talk it out or at least go back to how they used to be. And she also get to escape from Jimin for a while and try to bury that conversation with him deep down.

What it also meant was less Minah and Haewon, and to that Lynn was thankful. Since Minah's existance had been getting more and more irritating to the girl.

So overall the only one Lynn had truly missed was Jungkook, even though the girl would never admit that out loud. She wasn't even in term with that fact in the first place. But she also believed that Jungkook had been nice enough to her that she earned some right to miss him. Plus not being able to see Jungkook meant not seeing both Bambam and yugyeom, and the girl had become consumed to their fun company.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Where have Lynn been?" Jungkook asked as casual as one can be, trying his best to look disinterested.

"Why? Found no one to annoy?" Haewon asked teasingly through a mouthful and Jungkook grimaced.

"Well she has been dealing with studies." Minah answered. "And she's spending her lunch break in the library."

"And guess with who." Haewon said smugly, wiggling her eyebrows.

This perked Minah's interest as she clapped excitedly. "Jinyoung?"

Haewon smirked. "Bingo."

Minah squeaked. "So they really are dating?"

"Isn't it obvious by now? Another friend of hers is apparently tagging along though. He must be living the miserable life of a third wheel." Haewon scowled, looking at both Jungkook and Minah in disapproval. "A life I know too well."

"Aw, sorry haewonie." Minah cooed, pulling Jungkook closer to her. "you know it can't be helped."

Jungkook smiled tightly at the two, before lightly shrugging Minah's hold and going back to eating his lunch. The idea of Lynn spending even more time with Jinyoung leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Which shouldn't, because the girl herself told him that Jinyoung is just a friend, so Minah and Haewon's words shouldn't affect him. Plus Lynn isn't staying with the boy alone but there's actually another friend with them. But Jungkook still couldn't shake the bitter feeling off. A feeling he knew damn well he didn't have the right to feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jungkook didn't like coffee much, but being the youngest amongst his roommates they pressured him into buying them some. Which came as a surprise to the boy actually, since the other two rarely drunk anything non alcoholic. When he voiced the remark though, bambam had declared that it's a form of respect to the Holy week of exams. While Yugyeom had informed Jungkook that Bambam's mother had threaten the boy to bring him back to Thailand if he fails his exams.

Jungkook snickered but complied anyway to their request. Strolling lazily to a coffee shop near the university, the boy sighed in relief upon seeing that the shop was fairly empty. He walked to the counter, ordering coffee for his two friends and a hot chocolate for himself. -which might come out as him being childish, but he wanted something warm to combat the chilly wind of February but also nothing with coffee in it.-

The boy started tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited. Turning to his side, he was welcomed with the back of a girl, who seemed occupied with her phone. Jungkook stared at the girl, at her long black hair and tall figure before it dawned on him.

"Lynn?"

"Yes?" The girl turned to him in question before her face broke into a smile. "Oh, look at that. isn't it Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook snorted. "The one and only."

"What a pleasure to meet you sir." Lynn chimed shaking his hand, and then smiling in goofiness. "Don't mind me, I am doped on caffeine."

"And you're here to get another dose or what?" Jungkook raised his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, or else I'll fall asleep, that's the only way to defeat the monster we all know as exams. Plus I love coffee so I am not complaining." Lynn took an overlook at Jungkook before pursing her lips. "You don't look tired. Aren't you studying? Aren't you afraid of the monster?"

"The exams are next week, I still have time."

"What? What time? Please give me your time."

Jungkook shrugged. "I mean I am an art major, there isn't much studying to do. If you're talented you shouldn't really worry."

"You're so full of yourself." Lynn groaned. "Why did I choose computer science." She shuddered in fake disgust before adding. "Well I am not talented to even think of doing anything remotely close to art."

"Well you're smart, considering you got into computer science."

Lynn pouted. "I'd rather be able to draw or sing than add two to two."

Jungkook chuckled but before he could say anything back a worker was calling Lynn's name. The girl excused herself to bring her order.

Lynn came back as fast as she went. Jungkook stared at the three cups on the tray the girl brought before saying. "I hope the other two cups aren't for you too."

"Exams aren't fucking me that much yet." She stated. "These are for Youngjae and Jinyoung. I am studying with them."

"Ah yeah, I heard."

"you heard?"

"Hae-haewon an-and Minah were talking about it earlier." Jungkook said hastily, rubbing his neck. "You know how they can be."

"If it's not me who knows best." Lynn muttered. "Well I need to go, or else Jinyoung will skin me alive and I don't have a death wish."

"Okay then." Jungkook smiled slightly, trying to mask his disappointment. "Good luck and don't tire yourself too much." He paused for a moment, gazing attentively at Lynn before finally adding. "And eat something, will you. You look like you lost so much weight. You can't live on coffee."

"Sir. Yes sir." The girl said with a deep voice, stomping her foot before snickering."Bye bye Jungkookie." She grinned as she backtracked to the door.

"See you around." Jungkook mumbled, hoping that he'll get to see the girl before the end of the exams. Wishing he gets to kiss her at least once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
As the exams started, Jungkook found himself procrastinating more than doing any actual work. Which was miserable in itself seeing as he kept playing video games alone, with Bambam sleeping over his books and Yugyeom going over his notes.

What also made him feel even more miserable was that it was already Tuesday and Jungkook hadn't seen Lynn as he hoped. They had exchanged text messages, and it reminded him greatly of the time she was back in LA. But in the same time it wasn't the same, especially since this time the girl was much closer and if he could just walk the distance to her dorm he'll be able to see her.

That lead him to the thought of actually going to her dorm. That wouldn't make him seem insane, right? He'd just casually drop by to say hi and wish her luck since Haewon said that Lynn had an important exam next day.

Jungkook sighed, glancing at the clock that said 3am. And before he knew it he was reaching for his phone.

_are you awake?_

Jungkook stared at his screen watching anxiously as the 'read at 3:04' appeared under his text bubble and then as Lynn started typing.

_Yeah. I really wanna sleep tho. But I have so much studying left to do_

_Ah I see_

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn yawned looking at her books and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her eyes were closing on their own and her bed was luring her in. She had moved to her desk in her attempt to fight sleep but now she felt like she might as well sleep on the stack of books there.

Just as she closed her eyes, wanting to rest them for a bit. -maybe they will stop burning- her phone vibrated, the screen lightning up. She groaned, thinking it was an app update or something like that, but her eyes widened as she saw that it was yet another message from Jungkook.

_Can you come outside?_

_Huh? Outside where?_

_Your dorm dumbass_

_Should I draw it for you?_

_…..I am coming_

 

  
Lynn opened the front door quietly, leaning her head out in search for Jungkook.

"Hi." He said from beside the door. The girl jumped from the sound before reeling back and then going out from the dorm completely, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling the boy away from the door and walking away from her dorm, taking a turn to another side of the hallway.

Jungkook chuckled. "What are you wearing?"

Lynn looked down at the black hoody she had on, which belonged to Leon. "Oh, it's my brother's. It's comfy so I like sleeping in it." She paused, sending Jungkook a dirty look. "This isn't about me or what I am wearing though. It's about you and what the fuck you're doing here."

"Well," Jungkook started hesitantly. "A bird told me that you couldn't sleep, so I bought you the coffee you like." He said, smiling sheepishly and handing the girl the warm paper cup.

Lynn stared at the cup as though she never saw something like it in her entire life. "Wh-wha-"

"Ahey," Jungkook exclaimed, raising his hand in gesture for Lynn to shut up. "No questions. Just accept this as a gesture of kindness. Just like the bracelet." He grinned when he spotted the said bracelet circled around the girl's wrist.

"You show kindness in the strangest times." Lynn mumbled, looking at the boy in wonder.

"I just don't wanna be hold guilty for wasting your time in numerous occasions if you fail your exams." The boy bluffed

Lynn nodded in fake impression. "Wise enough."

The two then stood in remote silence, Jungkook staring at Lynn as she sipped her coffee.

"What?" She questioned self-consciously.

"Nothing." Jungkook muttered, letting out a deep breath he seemed to be holding. "You look tired."

"I do? Well I guess the exams got the best of me." She shrugged. "It's almost done anyway so no worries."  
  
"What do you mean no worries? You can't let exams do this to you." Jungkook scolded in a stern tone. "Look at you, you lost so much weight."

"It's-" The word died on Lynn's tongue when Jungkook rested his palm on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Your face look so thin." He mumbled, voice laced in worry.

Lynn gulped, holding the cup tightly with both hands after almost letting it slip. Jungkook kept gazing at her, hand running down her cheek and jaw to hold her chin. He run his thumb over her bottom lip, inhaling deeply. The girl's lips quivered under the touch which made Jungkook break the contact, taking two steps back from the girl.

"I-I." He exhaled. "I n-need to go." He fumbled with his words, taking more steps away. "I'll see you soon. T-take care."

And with a blink of an eye he was going, making it all seem more like a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jungkook couldn't believe that exams were finally over. The past weeks were hell and he couldn't fathom how much he despised them. But just the thought of being free from that responsibility was able to bring a genuine smile to his face. Also the thought of things going back to normal, meaning seeing Lynn more. The thought alone made him curse himself, but with it circling too much in his mind he started not to care much.

Who was there to judge him for thoughts he never admitted out loud? Who would even judge him for wanting to meet the girl? Well actually a lot of people, considering he had a girlfriend. But Jungkook wasn't about to guilt trip himself, nor think of the reasons why he was feeling this way. He just missed the girl, nothing wrong with that. He just wanted to hug her and hold her close, it didn't mean anything.

But the problem that Jungkook faced now, was that he didn't know how to reach for Lynn. He didn't want to call too soon, or hit her up at he later hours of the night. So when Yugyeom asked him to invite the girl over to celebrate the end of the exams, Jungkook never felt happier that his roommates thought Lynn was his girlfriend.

  
_Freedom, huh?_

_Finally!!_

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_

_You're ridiculous_

_…..Open your eyes, look up to the skies and SEE_

_I swear you're far worse_

_I had to finish that_

  
_Hahaha aren't you done!_

_anyway the boys want you to come over Sunday 'to celebrate the end of the exams'_

_Shouldn't they be partying tho?_

_That's why I said Sunday! They are planning to get smashed from tonight -the infamous Friday night- till Sunday morning_  
_So expect either still drunk gyeom and bam or really really hangover gyeom and bam_

_I can't wait !!!_

  
Sunday came and Lynn was greeted with still drunk Yugyeom and Bambam. Maybe even high, she didn't want to make false assumptions. Jungkook had smiled guilty at her. "They said we too will get drunk soon, so we shouldn't mind them for the time being."

"Is bam crying?" Lynn asked in genuine concern.

Jungkook snickered. "You bet he is. Yugyeom just told him the _tragic_ story of the dinosaurs' extinction."

Lynn giggled. "Such cute kids."

Jungkook watched as Lynn took her black coat and red beanie off, -the one Jimin got her, whom she didn't talk to since their last unpleasant lunch date- leaving her with a red shirt tugged to a black mini skirt and black tights.

"Looking cute." Jungkook found himself saying before he can swallow the words down, but felt glad he did, loving how Lynn's cheeks turned redder than her shirt.

"I honestly don't know why I wore this skirt. I don't even like skirts that much. But I felt guilty wearing nothing of what Mark got me."  
She explained hastily.

"Nah. It looks really good." Jungkook dismissed her excuses. "But you do have the quite obsessions over red."

"I know right. I usually prefer purple over red but I don't know why I fall for red clothes on first glance. My closet is redder than a serial killer's."

Jungkook chuckled. "That was quite a disturbing comparison."

"And I am not even drunk yet." Lynn whispered with a giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

Bambam and Yugyeom made a chaos upon noticing Lynn's appearance. Bambam burst into even more tears, declaring that he missed Lynn too much. While, to Lynn's surprise, Yugyeom pulled her into a bone crushing hug, refusing to let go until Jungkook actually kicked him so hard he went flying to the side.

Wanting them to join the fun, -which didn't seem like too much fun for both Lynn and Jungkook with all the tears- Bambam run off to get more beer cans and any alcoholic beverage he laid eyes on. Yugyeom started pulling snacks he was storing from under the couch, which made Jungkook's eyes double size from the amount. Yugyeom just shrugged, slurring out. "For emergencies, or lazy drunk days like right now."

Joining the two boys on the floor, soon both Lynn and Jungkook got considerably drunk. As the other two narrated some of their drunk escapades; like when Yugyeom almost killed Kunpimook; apparently it all started at some party with Bambam throwing up in the younger boy's shoe. Furious Yugyeom dumped the puke on the Thai boy's head. Outrageous, Bambam pushed Yugyeom to the pool beside him, not seeing the boy holding into him and pulling him along.  
What Yugyeom didn't know though was that Bambam barely knew how to swim, and being drunk didn't help. Drunk himself, Yugyeom couldn't help Bambam out so strangers had to help an unconscious Bambam, while the other boy sobbed over what he thought was Bambam's dead body.

Lynn couldn't stop laughing over the two boys' shenanigans, clutching hard at her stomach. And soon Jungkook joined her, their laughter resonating through the dorm.

"We should play something." Bambam said excitedly, after Lynn and Jungkook's laughter died a little.

"Yeah." Lynn cheered. "And we can have some penalties. I wanna see you guys suffer."

"She's sadistic." Jungkook informed nonchalantly.

"What about never have I ever had?" Yugyeom suggested and the three agreed in enthusiasm.

"A reminder of the game. One of us must say a true statement about themselves in the form of 'never have I ever been/done a particular thing', if anyone of the rest did that thing before they must take a shot." Yugyoem further explained

"Or a penalty. For the sadistic ones. The loser choses." Jungkook added.

"The loser can't make the same choice two times in a row though." Lynn obliged.

"Okay." Bambam yelled. "Lemme get them shot glasses."

 

 

 

 

 

  
With several shot glasses filled to the rim, the four started the game. Deciding to start with the shortest one, who was, to his dismissal, Kunpimook.

"How can a girl be so tall!" Bambam hissed under his breath. Glaring at Lynn who grinned at him, he then said. "Well, never have I ever been a girl."

"That's cheating." Lynn yelled but Bambam just smirked, shoving the glass to her hand. She grimaced as she gulped it down.

Lynn tossed the glass down clumsily, because saying angrily. "Never have I evee been a boy." Bambam frowned, huffing in annoyance. "You can't make similar statements."

Lynn rolled her eyes, unfazed by the boy before saying instead. "Never have I ever had a dick. Now let the truth unravels." She glared at the three.

"Don't look at me, you saw my dick." Jungkook exclaimed, before taking a shot anyway.

"I could have went to grave without hearing that." Yugyeom whined, taking a shot too, followed by a pouting bambam.

"No shots for the next round." Lynn declared.

"Never have I ever given a blowjob." Yugyeom said suddenly and Lynn groaned. "This is truly unfair. Where is justice? Show me your god."

"Penalty." Bambam yelled, jumping from his place in ecstasy.

"You brought this to yourself Tuan." Jungkook whispered to the girl who just grunted in reply.

"You should strip." Bambam yelled. Yugyeom pushed him away making him fall face first on the floor. "You're way too drunk dude." Yugyeom said before adding calmly. "You still should strip."

"You fucking wish." Jungkook threatened. "I'll hand you your asses in a plate."

"Jerk." Bambam cussed under his breath. "Leaving all the fun to yourself, huh?"

"I am not gonna mind you cause you have been drunk for two days now." Lynn cut in, glaring at both Bambam and Yugyeom, ignoring their whines.

"Well, excuse me dear Jungkook for this penalty," Yugyeom started after giving up on making Lynn strip. "But I think Lynn should call someone random from her phone and confess her undying love."

"Okay, that's doable." Lynn smirked. "Especially since I deleted all my exes numbers."

"Dammit." Yugyeom cursed as Lynn fetched her phone. "There goes my plan."

Lynn blinding chose someone before grinning. "It's Mark." She yelled excitement.

"Who's mark?" Bambam asked and Jungkook told him that it was her brother. "No, you can't call your own brother. Go again."

Lynn pouted but complied. "Oh, it's Jinyoung. And no he's not my brother but my friend."

Jungkook tensed at the name, watching wearily as Lynn called the boy and put him on speaker according to Yugyeom's request. "Hello?" Jinyoung asked.

"H-hi." Lynn said with a fake stutter. "J-jinyoung, I n-need to tell you something important."

"What is it? Something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes, listening to the panicked voice of the other boy while Lynn tried not to giggle. "N-no. I am fine Jin-Jinyoung."

"What is it then?"

"I-I think I am in l-love with you." Lynn muttered with a nervous voice and Bambam whispered to her to say more. "I love you so much. I can't stop thinking of you. It's insane. _I want you so bad Jinyoung_." She said the last part with a longing and lustful voice.

Yugyeom throw himself on Bambam, trying hard to muffle his laughter, while Bambam bit on his knuckles to stop his own. Only Jungkook seemed to not enjoy the show, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the girl's phone.

"I love you too Lynn." Jinyoung muttered suddenly, his tone soft and affectionate. "I never thought this moment will come. I can't believe my ears. I just want you to have my babies."

The three boys reeled back at the words, staring with dropped jaws at the girl. Bambam and Yugyeom from shock and Jungkook in unadulterated anger. But before neither could say anything -and before Jungkook could smash the phone in two- both Lynn and Jinyoung burst out laughing.

"Hey, whoever is making Lynn do this." Jinyoung called, surprising the three boys. "I hope you enjoyed the show. I am a great actor after all. I bet you didn't know how close me and Lynn are." He snickered. "And Lynn don't drink too much, we don't want you breaking another table from drunkly dancing on it."

"Yes, mom." Lynn said teasingly. "Just go sleep, Jinyoungie."

"Byeee." And with that he hanged up.

"Hold Jungkook. I think he's going to murder someone." Yugyeom whispered to Bambam with a smirk.

"Let's just continue the game." Lynn said, not aware of the situation.

Jungkook exhaled, trying to calm down. "Okay then. Never have I ever been to Thailand."

"Rude." Bambam yelled. "Don't let out your anger at me."

Yugyeom smirked deviously. "Anyway bam. Panalty it is. Twerk."

And so Bambam twerked. Lynn couldn't stop giggling, slapping the boy's butt. "Work it kunpimook."

"You should've made me dab. This is ridiculous." Bambam whined, still shaking his butt to the background music of Yugyeom's phone that he never turned off.

Yugyeom snorted. "That wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"Enough now." Bambam panted, falling to his place. "Well since Jungkook was a jerk to me. I am going to give him the same treatment." Bambam wiggled his eyebrows in meschief. "Never have I ever jacked off to the thought of Lynn."

Yugyeom snickered, raising his eyebrow at Jungkook. While Lynn looked at him with wide eyes. Jungkook sighed before muttering. "P-penalty."

Bambam cheered. "Gotcha."

Jungkook turned to look at Lynn who was still staring at him. "What?" He yelled defensively. "We even sexted, what did you expect?"

Lynn blinked at Jungkook with a blank face before falling into fits of giggles. "Oh Jungkookie, I am flattered."

"Again guys. I can die without hearing all of this." Yugyeom complained, getting ignored again.

Jungkook's penalty was to dance to girl group songs. And Lynn was impressed with all the cheography he knew and how good he danced. She cheered loudly as he danced sexily, rolling his body and falling on his knees. And Jungkook thought that if it took this much to get the girl grinning and cheering then he didn't mind.

 

 

 

 

 

  
And just like that the night was spent. Between penalties and shots, embrassing confessions and even more dancing. At some point Lynn did start dancing on the coffee table, before Jungkook threw her on his shoulder and run with her around the living room, as bambam chased them to take their shots. -Apparently they both had sex at the beach before, another thing Yugyeom wasn't interested in knowing.-

And it was Yugyeom who threw up this time, in a vase Bambam's mother gave her son. Kunpimook almost smashed the vase on his friend's head, but Lynn stopped him. And gave him Jungkook's timberland boots instead. Since they don't break and hurt more.

At that Jungkook pulled Lynn to his lap, kissing her messily, claiming that she was too hot when she was being sadistic. And they didn't stop making out until Bambam threw Jungkook's boots straight to the latter's head. Yugyeom wailed more, declaring that he lost every ounce of innocence he had left.

-Lynn and Jungkook didn't stop at that though, they just sneaked back to the boy's room. Resuming where they left off. And using what was left of the penalties that weren't done. Hoping the other two boys were too drunk to remember hearing any of that the next day.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day which was Monday was thankfully a class free day. One the teachers were obliged to give, knowing all students would be too hangover to bother coming. So Lynn and Jungkook didn't wake up till it was too late to consider having breakfast.

Jungkook hated waking up with a hungover, but the sight of Lynn snuggled on his blanket, only her naked collarbones on display made it more bearable. He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Her back resting on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He felt warmer at the sensation of her skin over his. And the appealing smell of her perfume lull him to a much more comfortable sleep.

 

 

The second time Jungkook woke up, he didn't have a hangover. And if that wasn't great then Lynn mouthing sloppily at his neck sure was.

"Mmh. What are you doing?" Jungkook mumbled groggy, shuddering under the girl's lips.

"Occupying myself." She answered offhanded. "Plus I don't know if I am still drunk or you look especially sexy today." She added, sliding her hands from his board shoulders down his built biceps.

Jungkook snickered. "But I look sexy everyday."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two spent the rest of the day cooped up in the boy's room. Jungkook only leaving to get food and some snacks. And before they realized it was already night. It was hard to notice, when they were too focused on each other. Clinging to touches and holding into words.

The spell that seemed to be fallen on them was only broken around 2am when Lynn's phone chimed. Which Lynn discovered to be an unexpected message from Jimin.

_Come out._

_I am not in my dorm._

_I know! Just come out Lynn_

_I am not at Miyoung either Jimin_

_Goddammit just come out._

Lynn stared at her phone in confusion. Jimin can't be here, waiting for her at the step of Jungkook's door. That was impossible. But she still sent him an okay. Deciding to check anyways.

Not finding her clothes. The girl threw one of Jungkook's hoodies on her with some basketball shorts that were thrown in the floor. She excused herself from Jungkook saying that she needed the bathroom before she fled to the door.

Opening the door, she prayed sincerely that Jimin wouldn't be standing there, that he was just bullshitting. But Lynn's prayers weren't heard, and Jimin was there staring at her like a sore thumb.

"J-jimin, w-what are you doing here?" Lynn's face had turned white, and she could feel her stomach turning.

"Isn't that a question you should be answering?" Jimin muttered.

"I-i, I am friends with k-kunpimook and yugyeom. They-they invited me over." Lynn stammered.

Jimin sighed. "Look I don't even know who those are, but I am not foolish Lynn. Plus I know these clothes." Jimin glared at the hoody. "You know, Jungkook's."

"It-it," Lynn breathed shakily. "It-"

"And no. I didn't try to know who he was. I promised after all. And I am not that shit of a friend. But you guys are obvious. And that's not any of my problems.  
Jungkook had, with his own legs, came to my dorm, since he's my friend and also my roommate's best friend, wearing a red beanie. One I saw before, one I held before. One that looked so much like the one I got you.  
And then it got me thinking you know. Like in your birthday when we got drunk. The next day when I woke up I remembered vaguely seeing Jungkook. Jungkook calling my name, carrying Miyoung to the dorm, talking to you at the foot of her room's door. And I honestly thought that I was hallucinating. Apparently I am mentally stable after all."

He breathed. "It's you who's mentally ill right now it seems."

"What do you mean by that?" Lynn said with a cold voice, her shock and fear covered in fuming anger.

"I mean how could you do this?" He yelled. "It only seemed real to me after I found out that the boy is Jungkook. My friend. Minah's boyfriend; your roommate Lynn. Goddammit. What the fuck are you doing?"

"So him being Jungkook is another problem to you?"

"Of course. He's such a good guy, and even though he's a brat he's a really nice friend. How could you do this to him? How could you ruin a relationship like this?"

"Do you even know anything about their relationship anyway?"

"Knowing that it's getting ruined by you is enough." Jimin sighed. "Just imagine Miyoung's reaction when she finds out. She'll be so disappointed. I really don't know what the fuck you're thinking of."

"So the only thing you care about is Jungkook, his relationship with Minah and Miyoung's reaction." Lynn chucked humourlessly. "You know, I really wanted you to know about all of this, so I can find a friend I can tell my feelings to. Who would try to understand and help me out. I guess I can't find a friend in you after all. What a pity."

"Lynn-"

"I need to go in. I can't keep your dear friend waiting. I should use all the time with him after all, before he returns to his girlfriend." She smiled forcefully, opening the door before adding. "Send my regards to Miyoung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Lynn dragged herself back to the dorm, going over to the kitchen to drink some water.

"Oh my god." Yugyeom shrieked as he entered the kitchen. "Couldn't you turn the lights on?" He asked, switching them on himself.

The girl shrugged, falling dejectedly on the nearest chair. Yugyeom took a bag of chips from the cupboard before joining Lynn on one of the chairs. "Why the long face?"

"Genetics." Lynn muttered, stealing a chip as soon as Yugyeom popped open the bag.

"I am serious Lynn." The boy said in worry. "This is not the first time I see you with this face, full of concern and guilty and longing and just so much over thinking."

"Jungkook wasn't wrong when he said you were watchful and attentive."

"Lynn." Yugyeom stressed out. "What's wrong? You fought with Jungkook?"

"No, no. It's nothing gyeom. Don't think of it." She sighed, standing up to leave. "You said it yourself, just over thinking."

The boy stood up too, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Just know that you can tell me whatever bothers you. I'll be here to listen and help."

"Thank you so much, yugyeom." She smiled. "I really needed to hear that."

Because maybe she could find a friend in the most unexpected people. And maybe if the situation was different she would have told Yugyeom all about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Tuesday meant class again. Waking up early and already ruining Lynn's day. But she supposed waking up to Jungkook cuddling her, then having breakfast with hilarious insanely hangover Bambam and Yugyeom made it quite better.

But sitting on her desk, listening to the professors give advices about the second semester. How they shouldn't neglect studies now that they ended the first exams. And that they should work even better for the last and next exams in June. She wished to be anywhere but there. Preferably her bed if she got to choose.

What she also wasn't looking forward to was undoubtedly lunch. Where she has to sit with minah and haewon, when she was blessed with not meeting them in so long and not talking to them in even longer. But it was inevitable, so Lynn just patted her own back, promising herself a snack if she survives the whole period.

Lynn strolled lazily to their usual table, feeling her eyes drop in sleepiness. "Hi," she muttered, slipping into one of the chairs. Minah greeted her back with her usual enthusiasm and Lynn bit back a groan.

Lynn glanced at the two empty chairs before looking around the slightly crowded cafeteria in wonder. "Where's Haewon?"

"Ah right." Minah grinned excitedly. "You were so busy we didn't get the chance to tell you. Haewon started dating Jongup."

"Who?"

Minah gasped. "You don't know Jongup? Are you living under a rock or something?" And Lynn had to stop herself from saying that she was almost living with the other girl's boyfriend. "Well remember the dude Haewon kept flirting with back at the amusement park?" Lynn nodded. "Well that's Jongup, and after a lot of texting and hanging out they started dating."

"Okay." Lynn mumbled. "What does this have to do with Haewon not being here though?"

"Well, since her boyfriend doesn't study here, like the lucky me, she's having lunch with him out of campus."

Lynn scowled, not believing the situation she was put in. Without Haewon it meant that Lynn had to sit with only Minah and Jungkook. Something she would rather die than do.

Deep in thought, Lynn didn't even notice Jungkook appearing from behind and sitting beside Minah. And when she finally raised her head, snapping out of her daze, the boy was already staring at her, making her feel even more awkward.

Lynn smiled crookily at the boy, before resting her head on the table and hoping for this to end quickly.

Jungkook stared at the back of Lynn's head in worry, before finally saying. "Lynn. Aren't you going to eat?"

Lynn lifted her head slightly to see that both Minah and Jungkook had brought their lunch already. "I don't think so. I don't feel like eating anyway."

"But," Jungkook started but bit his tongue, not wanting to argue or show concern over the girl and her health when his own girlfriend was plastered to his side and watching him like a hwak.

"Just let her be, babe." Minah snickered. "She must be dieting, now that she's dating Jinyoung."

Jungkook cursed under his breath, feeling anger boiling inside of him. He didn't get to express it though cause Lynn was already saying. "Minah sweetheart, say I am dating Jinyoung one more time and I fucking promise you It will turn pretty ugly."

"But you are, there was more than one sign." Minah retorted. "Why don't you just admit it? You dont want to introduce him to us?" Minah giggled. "Don't worry Lynn, I won't steal him from you. I already have Kookie."

And that was the last straw that sent Lynn seeing red. She stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair down. "Good for you. Please enjoy your Jungkook. But I," she said loudly, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "Need to go."

Minah started. "Where ar-"

"I'm gonna go meet Jinyoung. Maybe let him fuck me with what time there's left, who knows?" Lynn snickered angrily. "Not you, of course. So you should stop butting into my fucking life." Lynn spat angrily, before muttering under her breath. "And like hell I'd third wheel you two, fuck."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Lynn called Jinyoung as soon as she left the rotten cafeteria, almost cracking her phone from the angry typing. "Yo Lynn. Wassup" The boy said casually as he answer the call.

"Jinyoung." Lynn growled. "Jin-fucking-young."  
"Oh sweet lord what did I do?" Jinyoung muttered with a fearful tone.

Lynn exhaled heavily, trying to calm herself. "You didn't do anything. Fear nothing my child. I just need to get my wrath out."

Jinyoung chuckled. "Who messed with you this time? Your roommates at it again?"

"bingo. Well one of them but anyway," Lynn sighed. "shouldn't you be working right now?" She asked, meaning the part time job Jinyoung had at a nearby restaurant, where he worked at noon and some night shifts.

"ah, I quit because of the exams and I don't think I'll go back. I neglected my studies too much this semester because of this darn job. Even Jaebum quit with me."

"Oh, oh oh!!" Lynn yelled excitedly. "Does this mean you'll be free lunch period then? Oh hallelujah. Christmas came early you all. This just fixed a lot of my problems."

"I am glad." Jinyoung said sincerely, and Lynn could imagine the big grin plastered on his face. "Where are you now anyway? I'll come to you."

And with that Lynn waited for her friend beside one of the main stairs. The boy didn't take long, skipping to the girl before she could start getting too tired. "Old friend." He yelled, engulfing Lynn in a big hug, patting her head. "Take me to the bitch who bullied my baby. Where's is she hiding?"

Lynn laughed shakily, trying to gulp down the knot in her throat. Just remembering what happened earlier was making her flustered. "Stop. You're embrassing."

"Hey, I ditched lunch for you." Jinyoung exclaimed, smacking the back of the girl's head.

"Such a good boy." Lynn cooed, ruffling the boy's black hair, and then giggling when he barked at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The next day, Lynn spent her lunch with Jinyoung, Jaebum joining since he had no class and Youngjae since his friends weren't free. And Lynn had hugely enjoyed the time. And it was a great escape from the whole ordeal with Jungkook and her roommate and also with Miyoung and Jimin.

And when she noticed that it was actually Wednesday it was already too late to go join Miyoung for lunch. And either way, she wasn't planning to go near anywhere Jimin was. Which meant avoiding Miyoung too, since the boy seemed to spin around the girl like she was his fucking globe.

That night when Lynn got back to the dorm, she noticed that both Minah and Haewon were giving her the cold shoulder. Seems like Minah had told Haewon all about Lynn's outburst. Lynn wasn't complaining though, she was loving the silence.

 _Where have you been?_  
_I didn't want to disturb you in the exams cause I know how busy you'd be but you had no reason to skip today's lunch tho_

Lynn sighed at Miyoung's text. Typing a reply hastily. Silently apologizing to Jinyoung for always throwing the blame at him.

_I am so sorry, Jinyoung dragged me with him since he quit his Job_

_It's okay_  
_I had something important to tell you_  
_I didn't want to tell you by phone but anyway I am calling you_

Lynn groaned, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. The knot in her throat didn't disappear yet and she was afraid to flip again at Miyoung.

 _I can't talk rn I am with Jungkook,_ Lynn found herself typing before erasing quickly. _I can't talk rn I am with you know who_

 _Ah! Sorry sorry_  
_Well I can't wait, I'll just tell you over messages_

  
_I am dating Jimin_

Lynn stared at her screen, almost having her phone slip from her hold. Was it mating season and only she didn't know? Why was everyone getting together? When did Jimin grow the balls to confess to Miyoung? Was Lynn actually missing something?

Lynn breathed shakily, glad Miyoung didn't actually call. That would have been a disaster. Lynn would have probably said all kinds of profanities. The girl tried to find something she would say in such situation without showing what was really going through her mind, typing while simultaneously cursing her whole life.

 _Omg!! Congrats baby_  
_I was shipping you two too much_  
_I am happy for you_

 

 

 

 

 

  
Lynn leaned on the tree, sitting on her favorite place in their campus. A little behind the dorms' building was a greenery space with lots of tall trees and wooden tables and benches. And since enrolling here, Lynn knew that the place under the big tree at the side was going to be her favorite. She loved coming here to seek solace and comfort, especially when she was feeling homesick or upset. But with the winter she hadn't been able to come and freeze her butt there. So she was thankful for the remotely warm weather of this early-March night.

She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on her bent knees and staring absent-minded around her, not being able to see much from the darkness. But she liked it this way, where she can appreciate the soft moon light and the bright stars dancing around it.

She couldn't understand how someone can prefer day over night. When night time was such a special time, dark and mysterious, sinful and alluring. When the darkness whispered secrets and shadows told stories.

Lynn chuckled at her absurd thoughts. She always starts thinking of the weirdest most irrelevant things when she was feeling down. A thing she did to keep her mind away from what was upsetting her. But she couldn't keep it for too long. And before she realized it she was already back at remembering Jimin's words, she shuddered at the thought, hugging herself tighter.

What was even more worrying was that now with Jimin and Miyoung dating, the two would be bound together. Leading Lynn to avoiding both of them even more. It also meant that the two will always have each other's side, and Lynn didn't think she could win Miyoung over now if the older came to know about her fight with Jimin, or about Jungkook. -even before this, Lynn knew that it would be hard to explain to Miyoung, but this made it all the more difficult.-

Lynn wanted to curse herself for where she got herself. Now she had to avoid her two best friends, her roommates were ignoring her and surely talking shit behind her back, and she didn't think she can look Jungkook in the eyes after lashing out at Minah last time. It was moments like these when she wished she was back in LA, around her family and not shaking under the cold breeze. It was in such situations that she felt the most homesick.

Lynn was pulled back from her thoughts when she picked up the sound of footsteps behind her. Her body went rigid, her blood turning cold. She tried to calm herself, remembering that there's guards in the university so this must be one of them, or maybe some lonesome student like herself.

The girl pressed herself to the tree, breathing quietly and hoping the stranger doesn't notice her. But to her dismissal the steps kept getting closer and closer. "Tuan?" The person whispered in a raspy voice and Lynn jumped in fear. "I know you're there."

Lynn, who was crawling away from the tree, stopped. The familiar voice ringing in her ear. She turned to the intruder and came face to face with a smirking Jungkook. "I am actually gonna murder you." Lynn growled.

Jungkook smirked. "Now now. You say that but you're already on your knees for me."

Lynn grunted, before shamelessly just crawling back to her prior place. The boy joined her, sitting cross-legged beside her. "Are you stalking me? What brought you here?" Lynn asked in suspicion, stealing a glance at the quiet boy beside her.

"Figuratively my legs. Honestly curiosity." Jungkook answered. "My room's window overlook this part, and I saw you coming here. So here I am."

"Curiosity killed the cat Jungkook." Lynn muttered.

Jungkook hummed. "But satisfaction brought it back."

Lynn sighed, not feeling like saying anything back. Jungkook stared at her in worry as she curled into herself again, watching over the stars. "Anything wrong?" He finally asked.

Jungkook was answered with silent, so he left it at that. It seemed like Lynn was mulling over her thoughts, and he knew she wouldn't talk if she didn't feel like it. He didn't want to push her and make her uncomfortable when she looked so conflicted.

"I think I am just homesick." Lynn finally said, deciding against mentioning about the rest of what was happening.

Jungkook didn't know what to say back to that. He wasn't sure that anything he said would be comforting anyway. For the only thing that can help the girl was meeting her family, and that was one thing Jungkook couldn't do for her. He nibbled on his bottom lip in concern, deep in thoughts.

Lynn started talking again, lifting the pressure of having to reply from the boy. "I wanna be over there so bad. At the other end of the world." She exhaled shakily. "I missed dad, I missed mom. I missed my stupid Leon and my baby Mark. I missed all three of my sister. And I especially miss my cute nephews."

"I am sure they miss you back. And you'll get to see them soon. You can just call them for now." Jungkook reassured, rubbing the girl's shoulder in comfort.

Lynn felt tingles under the warm touch, before saying."Calling is always a mess. Besides the fact that I am not the kind of chat-in-the -phone kind of person, I always have to be mindful of the time difference."

"I see. I understand." Jungkook said with a start. "But your goal here is to study I suppose, so just focus on that and the time will go flying. And before you know it Jason is all over you again." Lynn chuckled at that and Jungkook smiled joyfully, happy that he got the girl to laugh in some sort.

And with that silence fell back on them, Lynn went back to staring at the sky. She could feel Jungkook's gaze burning at her side, but she didn't want to dwell on that or the whole situation, her thoughts too far away.

She kept imagining the boy's reaction if he knew that Jimin found it. What his thought would be like if he knew what the other boy had told her. Would he agree? Did he think so badly of her too? Also would he judge her for being troubled and restless over the fact that Jimin and Miyoung were officially a thing now.

She also wanted to know what he was thinking about the whole thing with Minah, or how her two roommates were seemingly striking against her. If he was afraid of them finding out as much as her, or more? If he cared much about his relationship with Minah, or what he would do if she did find out.

Lynn groaned at the thoughts, her stomach twisting as she felt panic build through her. Jungkook, upon hearing her groan, leaned closer to her before hesitantly draping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

And as Lynn rested her head on his shoulder she decided to not think of all of this for the meantime. Forget about it all and just watch the stars in the embrace of the devil himself, the sole reason all of this was happening to her, Jungkook.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am excused if this chap is shit, I was fighting that motivation


	6. The way you touch me (it's as if you love me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited once so the parts I added aren't edited! I can't reread this again so this will do xD  
> Well I know the wait was long but this chap is so long as in 15k words long! So I hope that's worth the wait even tho the chapter is so so done  
> I hope you like it either way and was able to ignore the doness  
> it's midnight and I feel drunk so just enjoy reading :3

Third week of March had started, a long-waited week promising with the spring break with its end. Lynn had started bailing her coats for jackets as the weather was overall a pleasant contrast of breezy warm.

 

Things hadn't progressed even with the new week. Lynn still avoided Jimin like the plague. And whatever the boy had told Miyoung, it made the latter not question Lynn's disappearance. Which only confirmed Lynn's predictions about the couple. Haewon was back to talking to Lynn, since she would die without running her mouth. While Minah was still keeping her distance, occasionally dropping snarky comments at Lynn -which the younger learnt to ignore.-

 

And Lynn was still spending lunch with Jinyoung and the others, which were by far way better company than her roommates could ever dream to be. And Lynn was glad she got to at least spend this time with her friends, she and Jinyoung telling Youngjae about their stupid stories from high school while Jaebum affectively acted like he didn't witness any of the idiocy or join any of it back in the day.

 

And things with Jungkook were back to normal, if Lynn dared to say that. -since she wasn't sure of what was normal when Jungkook was involved.- She was spending more time with him though, in her attempt to escape her own dorm. Plus, Bambam and Yugyeom were always welcoming and eager for her to come, as they all spent the time drinking together or just watching movies and occasionally playing video games. -with bambam following Lynn's advice and actually getting takeout-

 

But the other two boys still had a preference to spend their time at some random party, where they tried to drag both Jungkook and Lynn to and failed miserably. So, that left a lot of alone time to Lynn and Jungkook. Which, when they weren't on each other, was spent on laughing over Internet memes or trying not to burn the kitchen down after attempting to do the smallest kind of cooking.

 

 -Lynn had wanted to try making pizza rolls from an easy receipt Jungkook found but all she got was literal ash and an almost burnt dorm. Yet to be fair, it wasn't wise for her to go down on Jungkook in the middle of the kitchen while any kind of food was in the oven.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Thursday again, Lynn's free and most loved day. She has spent most of the day alone in her room, catching up with her studies while Jinyoung unnecessary updated her on a football game he was watching. -his team was winning and for this Lynn was thankful. As long as her friend didn't start whining, it didn’t matter how much he chatted.-

 

A little after Lynn gave up on studying all together, since she has started seeing the numbers double and counting five plus two in the calculator. She then took her phone, trying to decide whether she should text Jungkook or not. She had a thought circling through her mind for the longest time and she decided to just do it. To hell with it. 

 

After staring at his number for too long, she called the boy. Knowing that if she were to text him she wouldn't say what she wanted to.

 

The boy picked up after one ring. "Hi Lynn."

 

"Hi," Lynn started. "You're not busy, right?"

 

"I don't think watching Bambam pack while he gulps down a bottle of tequila is being busy."

 

Lynn chuckled. "That boy is always up to something weird." Jungkook agreed, telling her that Yugyeom was up to something even weirder, involving online dating and catfishing boys. Lynn burst out laughing at the story, imagining the faces of the boys as they meet a tall lanky man instead of the pretty blonde girl in his profile picture.

 

After chatting for a little, Lynn finally built up the courage to say. "Should we go out for dinner?"

 

"Go out?" Jungkook asked puzzled.

 

Lynn hummed. "I was just thinking that you had paid for me on too many occasions in the past. Plus, I have been staying at your dorm too much I am consuming as much food as you there. So, I want to treat you to dinner."

 

"You don't have to." Jungkook replied reassuringly. "I paid for you because I wanted to. And for the record, you often, more than not, pay for the takeout we get. So, you shouldn't feel burdened."

 

"Well I am not burdened but I still want to get dinner." Lynn pressed on.

 

Lynn heard Jungkook chuckle in amusement. "You want to use your money that much?"

 

"If that what will get you to shut up and agree then yes, I need an outlet to throw my money at."

 

Jungkook snickered. "Okay then, it will be my pleasure to be a helping hand to you trashing your money."

 

"Shut up." Lynn spat. "I know you love free food even more than me."

 

"True." Jungkook confirmed with a laugh. "I’ll get ready then, and we'll meet out at the gates. I'll call you when I am done."

 

"Okay." Lynn sang cheerful, hanging up after hearing Jungkook laugh in endearment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After getting dressed, Lynn went to the living room. She decided to put her shoes on while she waited for Jungkook's call. The girl sat awkwardly at one of the couches, as Haewon was stretched out on the other one.

 

"Going anywhere?" Haewon questioned, eyes not leaving the television.

 

"Yeah. Dinner." Lynn replied shortly.

 

Haewon turned to Lynn, smiling knowingly. "It must be a nice place. Since you're all dressed up."

 

Lynn smiled stiffly. She hoped wearing her purple short knitted dress wouldn't be too much. But in her defense, she was planning on going to an expensive restaurant, and this was only appropriate.

 

The older girl laughed. "Don't feel uncomfortable. I don't care if you're dating Jinyoung or whoever you're dating. I know Minah took it too far." She continued. "And to be frank, I wouldn't let Minah meet my boyfriend too. Reason why me and Jongup are having lunch out of the university. When I can get him in."

 

Lynn stared at Haewon in confusion. She didn't expect the girl to say anything like this, considering Minah was her best friend. Haewon caught to Lynn's thinking so she added. "Look I know I am close to Minah. And I am not saying I don't like her, but I must admit she's weird. Especially how she goes with her love life."

 

"How so?" Lynn asked, for once actually curious about what Haewon got to say.

 

"I don't know. Like when she crushes on a dude, she doesn't like him normally. But kind of turn like a psycho. And she would do any fucking thing to date him." She explained. "When she dates him, it's like mission succeeded. So, she stays with him till she gets a new target. That's why we shouldn't let her make our boyfriends targets, because she will do whatever it takes to get them."

 

And Lynn was fighting herself not to say that she was the one taking Minah's boyfriend and not the way around.

 

"Oh, and that whole saving herself for marriage thing is complete horseshit." Haewon spat. "From what I concluded, she obsesses over her boyfriends so much but doesn't actually hold real profound feelings for them. So, I guess she never wanted to take it to the next level. Plus, if she slept with each guy she 'fell' for she'll turn into the next neighborhood slut." Haewon paused before adding. "And for the record, she's not virgin."

 

"Oh," Lynn muttered in shock. "This is all, fucked up, for loss of other words. I've never seen it like this."

 

"Well you only know her with Jungkook. I guess he's too good, she still didn't find a better target. But believe me, the moment she finds that better guy, Jungkook won't see where that break up comes at him." Haewon smirked. "Hide your man Lynn."

 

Lynn nodded, trying to process everything Haewon had said. It was obvious that even Haewon didn’t know exactly how Minah went with this. But this had changed a lot of things for Lynn. And would help her reduce the guilt she has been living with. This also made Lynn want to avoid Minah even more. The latter was more and more a person Lynn didn't want to be associated with.

 

Lynn phone rang, breaking her from her trance. Haewon glanced at her and Lynn excused herself after seeing that it was Jungkook who was calling.

 

"Enjoy your date." Haewon called as Lynn rushed out of the dorm. And the latter thought that she could tolerate this much, even if she had to pretend to be dating Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn walked out of the gates of the university to find Jungkook leaning on a lamppost close by. The boy straightened up when he caught sight of her, smiling as she walked to him.

 

"Hi," Lynn greeted smiling back. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

 

"Nah," he reassured. "Plus, I know your dorm is farther than mine so no worries."

 

Lymm smiled gratefully as the two started walking to their destination. "So where are we going?" Jungkook questioned. "I got suited up in hope it's somewhere fancy." He added, bumping Lynn's shoulder with his playfully.

 

Lynn chuckled, glancing at Jungkook. The boy had a white button up shirt and black trousers, and his hair was slightly parted which made him look older and even more attractive. "You indeed look good." As she said that the image of Jimin wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans, as he awkwardly entered from the huge wooden doors of the restaurant popped up into her mind. She shook her head, desperately wanting to have a night free from wondering thoughts.

 

"I sure do." Jungkook affirmed smugly. "You also don't look bad yourself." He sent her a wink and Lynn fake gagged. "Gross."

 

 

 

 

 

They soon reached their destination, a bright black and white restaurant that just yelled you-will-use-all-your-money-once-you-step-here loudly. Jungkook gulped, side eyeing Lynn. "Are you sure you wanna go here?"

 

Lynn giggled, pushing Jungkook ahead of her and into the restaurant. "I am damn well sure. So, let's just enjoy some kick ass food."

 

"The fuck?" Jungkook muttered under his breath in disbelief, a laugh threatening to escape his lips. "Kick ass food? Who says that?"

 

Lynn dragged the boy to an empty table, ignoring his words. "Choose whatever you want and don't worry about the price."

 

Jungkook grunted. "But-"

 

"Aha. You agreed to come with me so you better go by my rules." Lynn said firmly and Jungkook nodded obediently, resembling a cute puppy.

 

The two then made their orders, and Jungkook could hear his wallet whimpering at the price even when he wasn't the one paying. He glanced back to Lynn to see her smiling, as if she didn't care about the price one bit. The boy smiled back, deciding to just forget about the price this one time and just go by the girl's rules.

 

"So Bambam is going back to Thailand?" Lynn asked, she couldn't imagine the boy passing the break without Yugyeom by his side and their endless insanity.

 

"Yeah. His mother's orders." Jungkook grimaces. "I mean she's nice and all but she can be terrifying at times."

 

"Like all moms." Lynn remarked. "Whenever I miss mom I try to remember how she gets when she's pissed off so I can miss her less."

 

Jungkook laughed and Lynn sent him a look. "If it sounds stupid but it works, it ain't stupid."

 

"You got a point there." Jungkook said but he was still laughing amusingly so Lynn huffed in what the boy ~~hoped~~ knew was fake annoyance.

 

"But well bambam won't have it bad because Yugyeom is tagging along." Jungkook added as a waiter came, placing their orders in front of them.

 

"Yugyeom is going? Why? Doesn't he have a family to visit?" Lynn asked in confusion.

 

"His family is in Seoul. He gets to meet them a lot. And so, he's making bambam adopt him. Plus, to me it seems like Bambam's mother likes Yugyeom more."

 

Lynn chuckled. "Poor bambamie."

 

"Well, not really. Since he be using Yugyeom to get what he wants from his mother." Jungkook remarked and Lynn chuckled, watching the boy as he took a bite from the steak he ordered. Jungkook moaned at the taste. "Fuck, why is it this good?"

 

Lynn giggled. "And yet you didn't want to us to go here."

 

"Past Jungkook is stupid. Never listen to past Jungkook."

 

"Present Jungkook is just as stupid." Lynn smiled guilty when Jungkook glared at her.  "But he's still better, no worries."

 

"Whatever." Jungkook muttered. "You just offended both past and present me."

 

"Oh, such a little baby." Lynn cooed teasingly and Jungkook huffed.

 

"I thought I told you not to call me a baby or fucking little." Jungkook hissed and Lynn shrugged. "But when did I ever listen?"

 

Jungkook sighed. "Yeah, I don't know what I was expecting."

 

Lynn smiled as they both focused back on their plates. "What about you?" Jungkook asked through a mouthful and Lynn hummed in confusion. "I mean are you going to LA this spring break too?"

 

"I am not." Lynn replied and Jungkook looked at her in surprise. "Where are you going then? Are you staying here?" 

 

"No. I am going to Busan."

 

 "Busan??" Jungkook shrieked in shock. "Why are you going to Busan?"

 

"Euh," Lynn chuckled awkwardly. "I mean there's a lot of reasons. But mostly because it’s my mother's hometown and I lived there for the past four years."

 

"The fuck? You lived there for four years?" Jungkook yelled in shock and Lynn hushed him. "Why are you only telling me now?" He added quietly this time but in accusing tone, and Lynn could tell that he was still taken back.

 

"You never asked and it never came up in a conversation. Also, how would I know Jinyoung, Miyoung a-and J-ji-jimin," Lynn cursed herself for stuttering on the boy's name. "If not for studying in the same high school as them."

 

Jungkook stared at Lynn, deep in thought before finally saying. "Okay true. I never thought of that. I just believed that the stars have aligned for you people to meet."

 

Lynn gave Jungkook a judging look. "What weird movie did you get this from?"

 

"It was a meme." Jungkook stated matter of fact and Lynn tried not to laugh, keeping a forced stoic expression. "Shouldn't have expected anything less from jung-meme-lord-kook."

 

Jungkook shook his head in a mix of disbelief and amusement. "I don't know how I feel about this new nickname." He chuckled. "But if it's anything, it's better than Jungkookie."

 

 "Why?" Lynn whined as she huffed. "What's wrong with Jungkookie? It's so cute."

 

"Exactly." Jungkook deadpan. "I am not cute." He remarked with a pout.

 

Lynn laughed behind her sleeve. "But look at this face, It's the cutest."

 

"Lynn." Jungkook complained with a glare yet Lynn was still grinning, unaffected with what the boy thought was a scary glare. The said glare soon left his face when Lynn started pinching his cheeks. "So cute."

 

"Oh my god." Jungkook yelled in embarrassment as he tried to slap Lynn's hands away. "What's wrong with you? Stop!" He hissed.

 

"Nu-uh." Lynn smiled, stretching Jungkook's cheek out more and cooing at him. Jungkook's hands fell to his lap, as he gave up on trying to stop the girl and just letting her have her fun with him. It didn't matter that some people were giving them looks, when Lynn was grinning this widely.

 

Jungkook's cheeks started feeling sore and turning red and that's when Lynn finally let go of him. "I really thought you wouldn't stop till you actually rip my cheeks off." Jungkook remarked and Lynn stared at his red cheeks with worried and apologetic eyes. "I am sorry. I really didn't notice."

 

"Yeah, you were too busy calling me a cute little adorable bunny." Lynn bit her lower lip guiltily and Jungkook fought the chuckle from escaping his lips. "Which I must say I don't appreciate the name."

 

"I am really sorry. Like you look even cuter now but still I am so sorry." Lynn apologized sheepishly again. "Is there something I can do?"

 

"Kiss it better." Jungkook joked playfully with a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest. Lynn stared at him with furrowed brows and Jungkook's smirk grew wider. He closed his eyes as he pointed to his cheeks. "I am waiting." He said teasingly hoping the girl won't slap him for taking the joke too far, especially when he had his eyes close and cheek ready for more harassment.

 

But instead of feeling the palm of the girl's hand colliding forcefully to his face, he felt the girl's plumb lips pressing softly to his cheek. Jungkook froze in his place, his face started heating up while he could feel his heart beating too loudly to ignore. Lynn kissed his other cheek and Jungkook didn't dare to open his eyes till he heard the girl falling back to her seat. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Lynn was staring at him weirdly and he coughed. "W-what's wrong?" He asked, trying to distract himself with his food.

 

"It didn't work." Lynn said and Jungkook raised his head to look at her in confusion. "Your cheeks got even redder." She explained and Jungkook choked on the piece of meat he not so gracefully shoved down his throat earlier.

 

"It's ju-just your i-imagination." Jungkook said between coughs after he gulped down a ton of water. Lynn shrugged and Jungkook cursed her for playing him. He wasn't sure what was worse, her knowing what she was doing to him and acting oblivious just to have fun with his head, or if she actually didn't know anything and was thinking he was acting weird.

 

"So, when are you going to busan?" Lynn asked and Jungkook didn't know if that meant she was changing the subject just to add to her act or if she genuinely thought nothing of what she just did. It was hard to guess, so Jungkook decided to just let it go. He could still feel the girl's lips on his cheek and changing the subject was his best escape right now.

 

"Saturday." He answered. "What about you?"

 

"I don't know." Lynn muttered. "I was going with Jimin," Lynn wanted to pat her own back for not stuttering on the boy's name this time. "But I have a feeling that he has other plans."

 

"Oh, that sucks." Jungkook remarked.

 

"Yeah. And I really don't want to go alone by train. I might die." Lynn whined and Jungkook chuckled. "I'll ask Jinyoung if he's going. Though I heard he has plans with Jaebum, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

 

Jungkook frowned. "If he has plans then let him be." Jungkook muttered, hoping he doesn't sound as bitter as he feels.

 

"Then what am I gonna do?" Lynn complained.

 

"We-we can go to-together." Jungkook hesitantly suggested. It didn't make sense for the two of them to go together. They didn't have that kind of relationship. But they didn't have the kind of relationship to be here having dinner together either. So Jungkook thought that if Lynn is gonna act like they can be friends and go to dinner together, as if they aren't sleeping together behind the boy's girlfriend, then Jungkook assumed that he can risk suggesting this too. It wasn't like they haven't crossed many lines already, the boy thought that it had started way back when Lynn asked him to go shopping with her, but again maybe it started before that when Jungkook started texting her when she was in LA. Either way the boy just couldn't care less about boundaries. He never did.

 

"That actually sounds good." Lynn said without batting an eyelid and Jungkook grinned, Lynn smiled back as though she knew what Jungkook was thinking and was letting him now she felt the same way. To hell with everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was already Friday evening and Lynn couldn't believe that she was through and done with the semester and that it was already spring break. She smiled at the thought of being free from the responsibilities of studies as she walked down the hallways to Jungkook's dorm. They all decided to meet for the night as they will part ways the next day with Yugyeom and Bambam heading to Thailand and Lynn and Jungkook to Busan.

 

Lynn still didn't get her mind around actually going with Jungkook. It was just going together on the train, but something about that seemed too intimate to her. The girl groaned, she just couldn't stop herself from over thinking, and she didn't want to end up acting too weird with Jungkook because of that.

 

Deep in thought Lynn didn't notice the boy coming from the other end of the hallway. The boy halted his steps at the sight of the girl, watching her as she walked closer and closer to him. "Ly-Lynn." He called quietly finally snapping the girl from her trance.

 

Lynn turned in surprise to the boy to find that it was Jimin. "Oh." She felt her blood running cold as she stared more at the boy.

 

"Where are y-" Jimin bit his lip as he looked down the way Lynn was walking, finding that he already knew where the girl was headed to. He sighed and Lynn turned her face the other way, not wanting to look at him and the look he was bearing on his face anymore. "Well I am glad I crossed paths with you. I know how much you worry, and I wanted to tell you that I am not going to tell Miyoung anything of what happened between us or of what I know."

 

Lynn finally looked back at Jimin. Was he trying to make her feel better, because it wasn't really working. "Okay." She muttered.

 

Jimin sighed at that. "I just want you to tell her on your own."

 

"Okay."

 

The boy tried not to get too annoyed with Lynn's short cold replies. He knew how she gets when she's mad about something, he just didn't know he would be ever the receiving end of it. "Also, I have made some excuses for your disappearance for Miyoung, just don't make her worry too much."

 

Lynn frowned at the boy's words. "I won't."

 

"Okay good." Jimin muttered. "And about busan,-"

 

"I know you would want to go with Miyoung. I already changed plans. So, don't worry about it." Lynn informed unemotionally and jimin nodded. "So, you're going with Jinyoung?" The boy assumed.

 

"No." Lynn answered before realizing her mistake. Jimin knew that the girl would never go alone and if she changed plans already then it meant that she found someone to go with. So, if it wasn't Jinyoung, there weren't many people left. "I meant yes, it's Jinyoung. I am going with Jinyoung. Jinyoung is coming with me. Me and Jinyoung are going together. We-"

 

"Lynn, are you going with Jungkook?" Jimin asked with an arched brow and a you-better-say-no tone.

 

"W-what, n-n-"

 

"YOU'RE FUCKING GOING WITH JUNGKOOK." Jimin yelled in realization. "Lynn. Aren't you fucking thinking right now. Do you fucking know-"

 

"I don't wanna know." Lynn replied fast and short. "I don't fucking care to know."

 

"Lynn," Jimin glared at her. "Listen-"

 

Lynn covered her ears. " STOP TALKING, STOP TALKING. DON'T FUCKING TALK. I DON'T WANNA FUCKING HEAR IT, I DON'T FUCKING CARE TO HEAR IT." She screamed.

 

"Lynn!" Jimin tried to remove Lynn's hands from her ears but she wouldn't budge. "Can you just-"

 

"No." Lynn mumbled, stepping away from the boy, hands no longer covering her ears. "Don't tell me to imagine what Minah must feel. Don't tell me to think about what Miyoung would think. Don't fucking tell me to think about what does this mean. I don't give a fucking fuck about any of this any fucking more." With that Lynn stormed away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn marched quickly away from Jimin and didn't stop till she was positive he was too far now. The girl sighed as she rested on the wall behind her. She was suddenly feeling like shit and didn't want to go to Jungkook's dorm in such a mood. She knew both the latter, yugyeom and even bambam would notice as she wasn't good at pretending to be okay when she didn't feel it.

 

And with that Lynn changed directions and headed to the exit of the building, walking all the way to her favorite tree. She sat under it and stared up at the sky. She couldn't remember how many times she had been in the same position staring at the same sky, but she knew that she would never get bored of it.  Especially now, when the sun was slowly setting and the sky was varying in colors, from blue to orange to pink and lastly to her favorite color; purple.

 

Lynn sighed, hoping that staring at the sunset long enough would make her feel better and ready to face the three boys. She didn't want to worry them and she also really wished she could meet Yugyeom and Bambam before they left to their flight the next morning.

 

The sun has set and the sky has turned pitch black yet Lynn was still there watching the stars glow. She kept promising herself that she will leave after a while, but the serenity of the place and the feeling of the night breeze passing by her was too addicting to leave.

 

"Oh, but won't you look at this? If this isn't Lynn tuan?" Someone said from Lynn's side and she jumped, shrieking in shock.

 

She turned around to find no other than Jungkook smiling down at her. "You almost gave me a heart attack for the umpteenth fucking time." She hissed. "Also, why does this sound like something I said before?"

 

Jungkook shrugged as he sat down beside the girl.  "All of this feels like a déja vu to me anyway." He remarked. "So, what are you doing here again? I thought we are over the homesick thing."

 

Lynn chuckled, amused at how Jungkook was talking as though Lynn being homesick was a matter concerning the both of them. The boy grinned, trying not to sigh in relief. He was worried that something bad had happened with the girl but it didn't seem to be the case. "Well since you already laughed I guess today's different." He remarked.

 

"Yeah." She agreed with a smile. "I just wanted some fresh air."

 

"Aah, I see." Jungkook muttered. "Well then if that's what you want, we might as well have fun while doing that. You know, instead of just staring at the stars."

 

Lynn pouted. "But I love doing this. It's fun."

 

Jungkook snickered. "It's depressing. Stop being so emo and let's go somewhere else." He stood up and reached his hand out for Lynn to take.

 

"Whatever," Lynn muttered, holding Jungkook's hand tightly as he helped her up and then letting go as soon as she was standing on both feet. "We can go wherever you want, just cause it's your birthday."

 

Jungkook shoved his hands into his hoody’s pockets, in an attempt to replace the warmth of Lynn's hand. He then glanced at her weirdly. "But it's n-"

 

Lynn pressed her finger to the boy's lips, smirking meschievously. "Shh, just accept it."

 

"You're too weird." Jungkook commented, pushing Lynn playfully as they walked side by side. The latter shrugged nonchalantly at that. "But I don't hear you complaining." She said and Jungkook agreed with chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook ended up taking Lynn to a playground nearby. And Lynn face palmed. "Doesn't like every sad person go to the park at night and swing alone while tears streak down his cheeks? This is even more depressing."

 

"But you're not alone now, are you?"  Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Lynn pursed her lips. "I don't like where this is going."

 

"I am not into public sex, don't worry." Jungkook said with a reassuring tone, but then he added with a smirk. "But I mean if you want to, I wouldn't say no."

 

"I mean I am not too opposed to it. But not where kids play." Lynn remarked playfully. "We should respect the spirit of the place, Jeon."

 

Jungkook chuckled, going over to the swings. "Of course we should, Tuan." He then added flirtatiously. "Well then next time you can choose the location and I am all yours."

 

"You'll regret this," Lynn raised her eyebrow as she followed him, sitting on the other empty swing as she started swinging in sync with the boy. "I already have a place in mind."

 

"Oh really?" Jungkook said with a suspicious but expecting tone. "And where's that?"

 

"It's a surprise." Lynn winked.

 

Jungkook groaned, swinging higher and higher. "I don't know if that's making me feel scared or excited."

 

Lynn smirked. "That's exactly what I want you to feel."

 

Jungkook laughed. "Feisty." He growled cheekily as he jumped forward from his swing and walked behind Lynn. The latter glanced at the boy as he started pushing her. "You know I can swing on my own."

 

"I want to push you." Jungkook said. "Can I?"

 

Lynn grinned. "Of course. Since you asked so nicely."

 

Jungkook smirked from behind Lynn as he started pushing her. And with every push he added more force to make the girl swing higher. His smirk grew wider when Lynn clasped her hands tighter on the metal bars holding the swing. "Jungkook." She warned.

 

"Can you feel the fresh air now, Lynn?" Jungkook questioned smugly as Lynn swang high in the sky. "Do you want to feel it more?" He added as he pushed her more forcefully.

 

 "JUNGKOOK, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS THING," Lynn screamed as she kicked her legs in the air.

 

"What will you do lynnie?" Jungkook teased but Lynn didn't reply as she was too busy shrieking and yelling in fear. "This is like the amusement park all over again." Jungkook joked watching Lynn scream loudly with her eyes tightly closed.

 

"JUNGKOOK!! JUNGKOOK." Lynn wailed in desperation and Jungkook burst out laughing. "Don't you just love screaming my name."

 

"Why do you always have something nasty to fucking say!" Lynn yelled back. "Just stop this fucking swing, I feel like my heart is gonna pop out." 

 

"Okay, okay." Jungkook mumbled with an air of defiance. "We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?"

 

Lynn rolled her eyes at the obnoxious boy, feeling his hands hold the metal bars when she swung back. He forcefully held the bars and the swing made a halt. "Happy now?" Jungkook pressed on as he went back to sit on the other swing.

 

"Well," Lynn started hesitantly, batting her eyelashes sheepishly at the boy. "I did start enjoying it at some point."

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "And you say this now?" Lynn stared at the boy weirdly as a wide smirk graced his face. "But again, you always enjoy yourself when you're with me."

 

Lynn turned her swing slightly so she could stretch her leg out and kick Jungkook's back. The latter whelped as he fell down face first on the floor. "Lynn!" He growled angrily. "You're fucking gonna regret this."

 

"Fuck." Lynn cursed as she quickly jumped from her swing and started running around the playground at full speed, Jungkook following her closely. "Please spare me." Lynn wailed as she hid under the kids' slide.

 

Jungkook bent down to stare at Lynn, smiling at her deviously. "Can't do that." He whispered and Lynn shivered under his gaze.

 

"And w-what are you gonna do?" Lynn tried to say in a challenging tone but grimaced when it came out sounding terrified.

 

Jungkook stared at Lynn intensely, and the girl felt her life span shortening with every passing second. But before she could break off her trance and try to escape, Jungkook took a chunk of mud from beside his foot and flung it on Lynn's face.

 

The girl stared in bewilderment at the boy, not believing that he actually dared to do that to her face. She then pushed him down, anger fueling her as she threw at him double the amount of mud he did.

 

And soon their harmless outing, to get some fresh air, turned into a full blown out mud fight. And Lynn didn't know why she was enjoying all if this when there was mud irritatingly seeping down her back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell happened to you?" Yugyeom exclaimed when Jungkook and Lynn finally appeared at the boys' dorm, standing at the foot of the door like two ill-behaved kids.

 

"What? What? What?" Bambam yelled curiously from his room, running straight to the door to check on the couple. His eyes widened out at the sight of the two. "Did you have a fucking double date with a pig couple?"

 

Jungkook glared at his roommates as Lynn sighed. "Can we at least get in?" She muttered tiredly, trying to walk through the two boys.

 

"And ruin our carpet?" Bambam shrieked and Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "We don't have a carpet." The latter whispered to his shorter friend.

 

"Let me live my desperate-house-wife life, gyeom." Bambam whined.

 

"And let me get to my fucking room, bams." Jungkook pushed the two boys to the side and Lynn followed him in.

 

"Don't shower together." Yugyeom yelled in warning.

 

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Jungkook yelled back.

 

Lynn gave Yugyeom a leave-me-out-of-this look before following Jungkook to his room. But by the time Lynn reached his door the boy was already exiting the said room, holding a pile of clean clothes carefully not to stain them with the mud tainting his clothes and skin.

 

"Where to?" Lynn questioned but Jungkook didn't answer, and just dragged her with him to the dorm's bathroom.

 

"What did I say?" Yugyeom yelled from the living room but Jungkook was already locking the door.

 

"He's probably gonna break the door." Lynn muttered before actually hearing a loud thump on the door.

 

"Fuck! It's not budging." Yugyeom cursed from the other side. "Apparently, I can't break the door but I swear to god if I hear some unholy noises coming from here I'll chop your dick of Jeon Jungkook."

 

Jungkook smirked at the boy's statement, before he pinched Lynn's arm. The girl whelped at that turning to Jungkook in surprise but when she heard Yugyeom gasping from the other side it finally clicked.

 

"Lynn." Yugyeom hissed. "Don't be that easy."

 

"It's not-" Jungkook pressed his palm on the girl's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence. Lynn bite his hand, trying to free herself and Jungkook hissed as he let go of her.

 

"Oh dear God what's happening there?" Yugyeom yelled in terrify before adding quickly. "I mean I don't wanna fucking know. I am fucking leaving. Have fun."

 

Jungkook smirked. "Well that was easy."

 

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Don't you think he got enough of our bullshit? Why would you do this to him?"

 

The boy shrugged as he threw the pile of clothes he brought on the sink. "He should get used to it." Jungkook said nonchalantly as he started taking his clothes off and Lynn just stood still, frozen, as she watched him get undressed.

 

Jungkook glanced back at the very much still dressed girl. He raised his eyebrow in question, failing to hide the smug look on his face. "You shower with your clothes on? Or you want me to help you with them?"

 

"Thank you for the offer," Lynn said with a sarcastic tone. "But I can take care of it." She added as she started taking her shirt off.

 

"I mean I am better at undressing you, but whatever floats your boat." Jungkook remarked offhandedly, as he turned the the water on. He stretched his hand out under the water, testing the temperature and turning back to Lynn after he was satisfied with its warmth.  The gulp Jungkook took at the sight of the naked girl didn't go unnoticed by the latter. Lynn tried not to smirk as she watched Jungkook attempt not to stare as he pulled her under the shower head.

 

Lynn glanced back weirdly the boy as he stood behind her. "What games are you planning, Jeon?"

 

"Nothing." The boy mumbled in defense, as he poured what Lynn assumed was shampoo over her head. "Just going to wash your hair."

 

"Aaw, how sweet of you." Lynn cooed. "Washing my stupid annoying long ass hair is my nightmare."

 

Jungkook chuckled, softly running his fingers through the girl's black locks. Lynn closed her eyes at the feeling, goosebumps wrecking her body.  This felt too intimate, even for them. But the girl couldn't think of it for too long, as she bit her lip in attempt to stop the small moan threatening to escape as Jungkook's fingers scratched her sculp.

 

The tension was growing thick, as Jungkook silently continued to wash the girl's hair while the latter tried hard not to melt under his touch.  Lynn took the bar soap from the stand beside her, deciding to start washing off the mud from her skin, in attempt to distract herself from the warm presence behind her.

 

Jungkook started rinsing the girl’s hair when he was satisfied with how clean it was. Lynn turned to the boy when he was done. “Now let me return the favor.”

 

“My hair is short so it’s not much work.” He commented, handing Lynn the shampoo.

 

“But you’re also tall so I have to tiptoe which is extra work.”

 

“I can bend.”

 

“Yeah baby, bend for daddy so he can fuck you from behind.” Lynn said with deep hoarse voice.

 

Jungkook groaned. “why are you like this?”

 

“just clean your muddy skin, baby boy.” Lynn smirked as she handed a scowling Jungkook the soap.

 

Jungkook did as he was told but his eyes were kept on Lynn, gazing at her face as she focused on washing his hair. “It’s pretty.” She said, playing with his hair as she started rinsing it.

 

“it is.” He muttered, staring at her lips and how she kept biting on them in absent-minded. Lynn’s eyes fell back to his. “I meant your hair.”

 

“I didn’t.” he breathed, Lynn’s hands stilled and the boy took it as an opportunity to push the girl to the wall, staring down at her with dark, lustful eyes. Lynn’s mouth fell slightly open at the impact of her back with the wall, as her skin burnt under the boy's intense gaze. Jungkook dipped his head down, resting it against Lynn's forehead, his lips inches away from hers.

 

"Did you really expect me to resist you like this, and do nothing?" Jungkook muttered, which made their lips touch slightly at that. Lynn shuddered at the sensation, looking at Jungkook with big unblinking eyes, trying hard not to gulp as her stomach swirled. 

 

“Not really.” She admitted, because she wasn't going to resist either. And even now it was hard to not let her eyes wonder down to the boy's body, even when he had his face so close to hers. And it was hard to bury down the fact that she had been wanting him to touch her and just have his way with her for as long as he had locked the bathroom’s door. Her desire for him was crawling under her skin and she was fighting the urge to just beg for him to do something already.

 

As though noticing the battle going in the girl's mind, the boy finally pressed his lips on hers. Their lips moved slowly and passionately against  each other, soft and wet from the hot water. Jungkook turned off the water from Lynn’s side before sneaking his hands around her waist, pulling her body closer against his. Lynn moaned deeply through the kiss, as she felt the boy's hardening cock pressed on her. Jungkook nibbled on the girl's bottom lip and when the later rolled her hips teasingly against him, he shuddered, teeth biting down the girl's lip.

 

"I am trying to take this slow," Jungkook whispered. "But if you keep playing with me like this, I will fuck you right here right now."

 

"But I am doing nothing." Lynn muttered back mischievously, hands sliding to Jungkook's hair, tugging on the ends as she started mouthing against his jawline. “Also, when did Jeon take things slow?”

 

Jungkook fought the moan trying to escape his lips, nails digging into the girl's hips as she trailed kissed down to the crook of his neck, before started to suck on the spot, finally drawing throaty moans from the boy.  Lynn bit harshly on the reddening skin, loving the bruise that started to form there and the sounds coming out of Jungkook's lips.

 

As the girl kept biting the boys skin, littering it with angry red marks, he started sliding his hands up her sides and to her chest. The girl's breath hitched as he started playing with her boobs, she threw her head back on the wall, breathing heavily and Jungkook leaned down taking her nipple between his lips, tongue playfully swirling around it, while his thumb teased the other one. Lynn moaned loudly, before biting down her knuckles to muffle her moans. The wet sounds the boy was making around her nipple was going to make her go wild. And when Jungkook grazed his teeth against the soft skin Lynn's hand fell from her mouth, her moans ringing loud and clear against the bathroom's walls.

 

"Next time don't try to muffle your moans." Jungkook warns. "Let them hear how good I make you feel." He  glanced  back at her with a wicked smirk. "How good I fuck you."

 

The words went straight down Lynn's body, burning hot. Lynn moaned deeply. "Jungkook, please."

 

"What do you want babe?" He asked, now mouthing sloppily on her neck, lazily running his tongue against her skin, a small smirk gracing his lips.

 

"Fuck me already." She replied, nails digging on his shoulder blades. "Please, Jungkook." She grinded on him desperately and Jungkook moaned at the friction.

 

Jungkook finally  took the lube from the rack beside him, and Lynn was so desperate for Jungkook to do something to care about him having the lube in the rack already. The girl exhaled in anticipation as Jungkook lubed his fingers, biting down on her lips and watching intensely how Jungkook pushed open her thighs to push a finger in her.

 

A small moan escaped the girl's lips, her breath coming out heavy and raspy. She closed her eyes, too overwhelmed, as Jungkook started mouthing at her neck while having his finger moving inside and out of her. "More, p-please." She groaned, hands gripping on Jungkook's hair and pushing his head down to her neck.

 

Lynn felt the boy smirk against her skin, slowly and teasingly adding a second finger, scissoring her open while nibbling on a sensitive spot on her neck. Lynn shivered under his lips, moaning his name breathlessly.

 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love when you get so desperate like this?" Jungkook muttered wickedly, but his rough hoarse voice gave on how worked up and desperate he too was.

 

"Jungkook," Lynn growled. "Don't fucking tease me."

 

"Then what should I do?" He pressed on, adding a third finger and finger fucking the girl, drawing loud moans from her.

 

"Fuck me." She grunted, head now nestled on Jungkook's shoulder, as she found pleasure in biting his skin whenever he thrusted his fingers deeper into her. "Fuck me Jungkook. Please. Fuck me."

 

"Beg more. Show me how much you want it.” Jungkook pushed Lynn's head up from his shoulder, holding her chin steadily with his free hand. "Beg for it Lynn." He pressed his lips slightly over hers, devouring out the sounds she was making.

 

"J-jungkook." She muttered under his lips, her dark pupils dark and dilated, eyes half lidded as she stared at the boy. "Please, I want you inside me." She breathed heavily, cheeks flushed and stomach swirling. A moan slipped the boy's lips as he tried to hold himself from fucking the girl already, the latter's disheveled appearance and begging tone was wrecking him.

 

" _I want your cock to fill me up."_ The girl said sinfully, putting pressure on each word as she pushed down on the boy's fingers that were still deep inside of her, making her lose all coherence.

 

The girl's words went straight to Jungkook's groin and he groaned, pulling his fingers out of the girl. He leaned to pull a condom from the rack again and Lynn scoffed. "You're well prepared."

 

"You should be thanking me." He muttered, ripping the package of the condom open. "Would you have wanted if I had to go get a condom?"

 

Lynn grunted at the thought of that. "Of course not." She brushed her lips teasingly against the boy's lips. "Good job for being prepared, should I award you?"

 

"Getting to fuck you is enough reward." Jungkook muttered, his breath hitching as he put the condom on and lubed his hard cock. Lynn gulped impatiently, breathing in satisfaction as Jungkook finally pushed her legs open with his knee. Making it so one her legs is curled against his and the other is between his legs.

 

Jungkook adjusted the head of his cock against the girl's entrance before slowly pushing himself inside of her. Lynn's breath stuttered at the feeling of the boy filling her up, she sunk her nails on his back, breathing shallowly as she begged for more, for Jungkook to push all the way in, to fuck her fast and hard.

 

Jungkook moaned at the demand. The two had fucked in so many ways, so many positions, and it was refreshing how Lynn wanted something different each time. It wasn't always that she was so upfront in her demands, and it wasn't always that wanted him to be so aggressive and hard on her and it just made Jungkook even more aroused, even leaking into the condom.

 

Jungkook gave into Lynn's demands, pushing himself all the way inside of her as she cried ourt his name loudly. He started thrusting into her fast and hard making her back thump against the wall. The sounds coming out Lynn slack mouth were pornographique, her face bearing an expression of pure pleasure as she pulled Jungkook deeper to her with her leg, moaning loudly every time his thick cock hit her spot.

 

"Ah, ah. Jungkook, faster." Lynn whined. "Faster please."

 

Jungkook quickened the pace even more, lifting the girl's legs so they circle around him, pressing the girl on the wall firmly. "Ah yes." Lynn moaned, throwing her head back on the wall. "Yes, fuck, J-jungkook."

 

Jungkook moaned, biting the girl's neck. "Fuck. Babe you feel so tight." He groaned. "So, fucking good." The boy's thighs were stuttering from how hard he was thrusting into the girl and how he was partially lifting her up.

 

With every one of Jungkook’s thrust into the girl, he felt the rush of his orgasm burning his skin. “oh fuck, Lynn.” He moaned deeply as he came in the condom, his nails digging into her hips and bruising the skin. Lynn moaned breathlessly as her orgasm hit her, her whole body quivered as she kept moaning the boy’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So much for keeping the unholy sounds for yourselves.” Yugyeom muttered as Lynn and Jungkook left the bathroom, both clean and dressed in Jungkook’s clothes.

 

Jungkook smirked. “I made sure you heard it all Yugyeom. Did you enjoy the show?”

 

“I bet he’s hard right now.” Lynn giggled.

 

Yugyeom groaned. “Why did you join Lynn? I thought better of you.”

 

“She is just stating the obvious.” Jungkook remarked.

 

“Where’s bambam though?” Lynn asked, going over to sit beside Yugyeom on the couch.

 

“He passed out from drinking all that alcohol.” Yugyeom scoffed. “I mean he didn’t even wait for me to drink together.”

 

Jungkook laughed, squeezing himself beside Lynn. “Let him have his way. He has to face his mother tomorrow with notes that are all below her bra size.”

 

Yugyeom gagged. “And why do you know her fucking bra size?”

 

“I don’t. But I am sure it’s not bellow D.”

 

Lynn snickered and Jungkook raised his eyebrow at her. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“What is she thinking of?” Yugyeom asked with wide eyes.

 

Jungkook groaned as the girl smirked. “you know blowing the D.”

 

“why are you like this?” Jungkook grunted as yugyeom laughed in disbelief at the silly girl.

 

Bambam woke up after a while, pretty much still drunk. And the four decided to just watch a horror movie, and well drink each time a jump scare happened. And soon the four were pretty much drunk, as Jungkook and Yugyoem kept betting on who’s gonna die next in the movie and trying to imagine the most horrific ways for them to die, while Lynn and bambam were reciting the bible with every midely scary thing that happenned and trying to rid Jungkook and Yugyeom from the devilish creatures Bambam was sure were possessing the two boys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning was a very painful one for everyone. The four had all passed out in the living room, Bambam sleeping on the foot of the couch while hugging the bible, Yugyeom sleeping with an empty chips bag over his head, his limbs awkwardly curled as he slept on the single couch after being kicked out from the other couch by Jungkook who was cuddling Lynn after he successfully convinced her that he wasn’t sharing his body with the devil.

 

Yugyeom woke up first, groaning at the smell of chips deep in his nostrils. He threw the bag behind him, before checking his phone. “Fuck.” He yelled after noticing the time, going over Bambam and kicking him to the stomach. “Bam, we are fucking late. Wake up you drunk fuck.”

 

Bambam grunted in agony. “What the fuck do you want with me?”

 

“Man, we are late. We gotta get our asses out in 10 minutes if we don’t want the plane to fly off without us.” Yugyeom yelled, dashing to the bathroom to wash up.

 

Bambam woke up soon after, only when Yuyeom reminded him of his mother and how she would have his head if he misses his flight. Jungkook and Lynn slept through the whole commotion and only woke up at the roaring sound of Jungkook’s alarm. The two got to actually see Yugyeom and Bambam before the two run off from the dorm. And after that Lynn had to go back to her dorm and make a quick job of packing her stuff, so both her and Jungkook could catch a train to Busan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two were ready by lunch, and after having pizza for lunch somewhere near the station, Jungkook and Lynn were finally boarding the train at 2 o’clock. The later followed behind the boy like a lost puppy, pressing close to his side as he led her to the two empty seats he had spot.

 

Lynn yawned tiredly as she sat beside the boy, closing her eyes the moment she got to rest her head on the seat. Jungkook glanced at her warily. "You made me come with you so you would sleep?"

 

Lynn gasped in fake offence, looking at Jungkook with half an open eye. "Excuse me, but I am sure you were the one suggesting that we go together."

 

The girl chuckled as the boy pursed his lips. "Fair." He muttered in surrender, before pushing her head to his shoulder. "But at least sleep comfortably, if you are going to."

 

Lynn froze at the gesture, her head spinning as Jungkook's strong pleasant cologne hit her nose. The girl held her breath for a moment, trying to stop herself from getting too affected by the boy's smallest gestures of kindness, as she liked to call them to escape thinking of it much. Exhaling deeply, Lynn chuckled, adjusting her head comfortably over Jungkook's shoulder as she hugged his arm. Might as well just stick to the theme of this nonsensical trip. "Well then I'll just use you as human sized teddy bear for the trip."

 

 A small smile made its way to Jungkook's lips, a loving smile he didn't risk for Lynn to see. He hesitantly run his fingers through the girl's hair, hoping the latter couldn't pick up the sound of his heart beat and noticing how quick it was. Upon feeling the girl breathing slow and steady, Jungkook sighed in relief, relishing the moment of having the girl so close to him without having to mask his facial expressions or try to fake his feelings even to his own self.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn actually slept through the whole trip, which took two hours and forty minutes. Jungkook joined after around half an hour of playing on his phone, head resting over the girl's and fingers still tangled with the ends of her hair.

 

It was Lynn though, who woke up first, at the feeling of the train halting to a stop. She blinked sleepily, trying to readjust to everything around her. And upon realizing the position she was in with the boy and the looks; both the judgmental and appreciating one, that they were getting from people, she detached her arms from the boy hurriedly jolting him awake.

 

"What?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Are we there?"

 

Lynn gulped, since she has been staying over Jungkook's dorm, she got to see the boy waking up countlessly, but the adorable sight still pierce directly through her heart each time. "Y-yes, I think the doors will be opening soon."

 

Jungkook hummed tiredly, stretching his arms over his head. "Welcome to ma city." Jungkook sang playfully and Lynn chuckled. "Welcome to busan back at you, Jeon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Leaving the train, the two went to get their luggage. Jungkook  lead the way automatically, used to Lynn's  habits by now and Lynn smiled in endearment. "Is anyone picking you up or?" Jungkook asked after he had picked up their luggage. Lynn frowned as she watched the boy rolling both their suitcases after throwing the bag of her computer around his shoulder and his own backpack on his back.

 

"I am not sure, they didn’t mention anything but they might jump out suddenly any moment now." Lynn answered, running to catch up to Jungkook who was heading out the exit of the station. "Also can you like chill and let me help you with all you're holding?" The girl tried to pull the strap of her computer bag over his head but Jungkook strained his neck away from her. 

 

"No, I don't need help." Jungkook shrugged off the offer. "Plus you are already holding your purse."

 

Lynn snorted as they finally left the station. "Jungkook, my purse is so small if it was smaller it would be a motherfucking wallet." The girl argued in disbelief.

 

"But it's not." Jungkook argued back.

 

"But-" before Lynn was able to retort back to the stubborn boy a weight came crashing on her and almost throwing her to the floor.

 

"Lynn baby." The boy hugging the said girl exclaimed joyfully, squeezing the daylight out of the girl. Jungkook stared at the two with a raised brow and an unexplainable anger boiling within him. He averted his eyes away from the two, and that's when he noticed another boy approaching them while staring at Jungkook up and down.

 

Jungkook stared back at the boy and instantly noticed the resemblance the boy had with Lynn. "Leon?" Jungkook muttered under his breath at the same time as Lynn exclaimed. "Mark." And hugged back the boy who jumped on her.

 

The taller boy who still had his eyes on Jungkook and apparently heard him smiled in surprise. "Yes that's me." He stretched his hand out for a handshake. "I don't think I know you though."

 

"Ah." Jungkook laughed awkwardly, shaking the other boy's hand curtly. "I am Jungkook. Lynn's f-friend."

 

Before it got too awkward Lynn was throwing herself on Leon. The latter welcomed her with opened arms and a huge grin on his face that made him look like his sister even more. Jungkook smiled at the sight of  Lynn cutely nuzzling Leon before glancing to his side upon feeling eyes on him. His smile slowly disappeared when he turned to see mark staring at him weirdly. "Who's your friend Lynn?" Mark asked his sister and Jungkook felt insulted that he didn't ask him directly.

 

"Fight me." Jungkook mumbled under his breath, listening to Lynn stutter while introducing him as her new friend to what looks to be her adoptive brother. Mark was shorter than both Leon and Lynn, paler compared to the rather tanned siblings and looks to be naturally skinny unlike them. Upon hearing Lynn's introduction, mark's face broke into a rather attractive smile. "I actually thought you are some stranger helping her with her bags. And when I saw from afar that you refused to give her the bag I thought you were planning on running off with them. I am really sorry." Mark apologized sheepishly and Jungkook almost scoffed.

 

" _Paranoia runs in their blood_ is what you're thinking." Lynn whispered to Jungkook, and he nodded. "Also, _so he is really blood related to them_. Cause let's face it you and Leon can pass for twins while Mark seems like the kid you found on the streets."

 

"We get that a lot." Leon, who apparently was able to hear the two hushed whispering, commented. "But I am older than her by two years so no we aren't twins." He added as he took Lynn's bag from around Jungkook's shoulder and the latter’s backpack.

 

Jungkook sighed. "I am really fine. You don't have to, Leon." But Leon was already marching to the parking lot. "He's as stubborn as you." Lynn remarked.

 

"Why did he take my bag though?" Jungkook shrieked after realizing that the older boy is far gone with his bag. "Cause you're coming with us." Mark answered nonchalantly before running off to his younger brother.

 

"Am I getting kidnapped by the Tuans by any chance?" Jungkook questioned with a raised brow. "Probably." Lynn shrugged, dragging Jungkook by his forearm to her brother's car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they reached the car, Leon shoved the two suitcases in the trunk without giving Jungkook a chance to object. "I feel violated." Jungkook declared when they entered the car and Leon turned to him from his place in the passenger seat. "You're our guest, we can't have it any other way."

 

"He's not." Lynn exclaimed. "Who said he is?"

 

"Didn't you drag him with you here?" Mark asked, glancing at Lynn from the rear view mirror.

 

"No." Lynn shrieked, offended by the accusation. "Okay one, who drags people to his hometown? And two, who agrees to that?"

 

"One, Bambam, two, Yugyeom." Jungkook deadpan and Lynn laughed. "Normal people I meant." Lynn then added.

 

"You ain't normal." Leon declared, which earned him a rather painful pinch to the arm from his sister. Leon hissed before saying. "I still won the bet and it's me who's getting money from Mark at the end." Leon said with a smirk and mark cursed at that.

 

"What bet?" Lynn asked before Jungkook forced the words out in curiousity.

 

"Well," Mark drawled, trying to find a way to put it. Leon rolled his eyes at his brother before deciding to explain it himself. "Long story short, after you said Jimin ain't coming and then hearing from Jinyoung about his plans with Jaebum, I bet mark that your awkward self will drag someone else with you. Mark went all like Lynn is grown up now and she will be able to come all by herself, have some good expectations in your younger sister, but guess who dragged a friend with her and guess who was wrong and lost the bet."

 

"She didn't drag me." Jungkook muttered, laughing awkwardly. "I asked her to go together."

 

A smirk made its way to mark's face. "Oh young naive oblivious brother, it seemed like you're the wrong one."

 

"What?" Leon screeched. "That doesn't mean I lost the fucking bet."

 

Mark scoffed. "Oh but it does. We bet on Lynn dragging someone. Did she drag anyone, Jungkook?"

 

"No-" Leon glared at Jungkook so the boy coughed. "I mean yeah, she did."

 

"Leon, it won't work. That money is mine." Mark chanted excitedly.

 

"You are gonna pay for this Jungkook." Leon threatened.

 

"Shut the fuck up Leon. He was just being honest. I won this fair and square." Mark remarked, watching Leon pout childishly.

 

"This is not the image you were supposed to give him, you guys." Lynn grunted and Jungkook chuckled.

 

"I didn't expect anything less from Lynn's brothers actually." Jungkook commented playfully, getting a laugh from Mark and a fake offended scoff from Leon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook did actually get kidnapped by the two boys. Upon realizing that Jungkook's parents didn't know he was coming that day and weren't in fact waiting for him, the two had refused to take Jungkook home. Taking no excuse from Jungkook to why he can't accompany them to their grandparents’ house.

 

It didn't take them long to reach, Lynn went to unload the trunk so Jungkook hurriedly followed her. "Leave it." He hissed, helping her get her suitcase out. "You're always whining about your back, yet look at you attempting to fuck it even more."

 

Lynn scoffed. "My back is fucked either way. Plus if anything happens, I have a loyal servant who is willing to carry me around."

 

"Didn't we agree to call me handsome, strong and perfect Jeon Jungkook."

 

Lynn burst out laughing. "I was actually talking about Leon. But damn I wouldn't mind-"

 

"I heard my name." Leon accused and Jungkook jumped. "Do you have supernatural hearing abilities or something?" Jungkook questioned suspiciously.

 

"He's just a sneaky little bitch." 

 

"I learned from the best." Leon smiled tightly, ~~hitting~~ patting Lynn's back.

 

"How hard is it bringing a couple of bags that three people need to gang up on them?" Mark yelled from the door. 

 

"Somedays I think he's an angle but in days like these all I want to do is shove his head on the wall and crack open his skull." Leon muttered, forcefully take the suitcase's handle from Jungkook's hold.

 

"Are you sure he's not your twin?" Jungkook asked again, taking Lynn's computer bag and leaving his bags in the trunk before closing it. "Cause you seem like two halves of one thing." 

 

Lynn chuckled. "Even if we are twins we wouldn't be real twins cause we aren't the same gender so we would be basically like any other siblings. We wouldn't have anything in common more than normal siblings beside our birth dates. Cause it's not the same egg, unlike real twins and-"

 

"Lynn, I really didn't ask for a science class. I thought you are majoring in computer science not the cycle of life or something."

 

"This is common knowledge, just let me expl-"

 

Jungkook snickered. "No thanks, I know the difference between real and unreal twins or whatever they are called."

 

"Oh, you're so smart." Lynn cooed teasingly, skipping to the house as Jungkook followed behind her with a shake of his head and a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn's grandmother was thankfully nicer than the three siblings, and didn't make Jungkook feel threatened every two moments. Mark was fairly nice too, even though he seemed bipolar whenever he suddenly shows his devil like side. While Leon was downright satanic but in a funny way that Jungkook learned to enjoy.

 

"Jungkook, please eat." Lynn's grandmother asked, pushing the plate of cookies his way.

 

"I really had enough, thank you." He smiled.

 

"No, it's not enough. Come on, don't refuse an old woman's offer."

 

Jungkook chuckled awkwardly, taking yet another cookie. "Does she want me to get fat or what?" The boy muttered to Lynn when the old woman turned to talk to Mark.

 

"Just eat Jungkookie, so you grow." Lynn stifled a laugh and Jungkook rolled his eyes, shoving the cookie in Lynn's mouth. "You're younger, and thus should be the one getting fed." 

 

Lynn choked, trying to chew what she can of the cookie. "Are you trying to murder me?" She said between coughs. Jungkook patted her back as he gave her a glass of water. "You always inhale food when you eat, and yet you choked on this?"

 

"When I didn't expect it to get shoved down my throat, then of course I am gonna choke on it." Lynn muttered, after her coughs had calmed down a little. "Sorry, sorry." Jungkook apologized, his hand rubbing the girl's back reassuringly.

 

"It's okay. I could have died, but I didn't, so it's okay." Lynn muttered with fake sorrow.

 

"Stop."

 

"I could have choked to death. My lungs burning as I suffocate, my face turning blue from the loss of oxygen and every inch of my skin stinging and-"

 

"Oh my god Lynn. Please stop. What did I do to deserve this."

 

"Almost choked me to death?"

 

Jungkook covered his face with both hands, groaning in his palms. Lynn laughed at him, though feeling disappointed at the loss of his warm touch on her back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook left soon after. The tuans’ grandmother almost threatened to kill him if he doesn't stay for dinner. But he insisted to go, not wanting to get home too late and finding his parents asleep. The old woman still didn't let him go till he promised to come for dinner as soon as he can.

 

Mark was next to threaten Jungkook with murder if he doesn't let him drive him home. And Lynn found herself ignoring a pouting Jungkook as her oldest brother dragged him out. "See you soon Jungkookie." Lynn yelled with a laugh, the last thing she heard from Jungkook was him yelling back that the tuans are gonna be the death of him.

 

"You're so dating." Leon said as Lynn threw herself beside him on the couch. "What the fuck?" She spat.

 

"Don't you dare try to lie your way out of this." Leon glared at her. "Mark might be dense and stupid but I am not."

 

"I am telling him you called him stupid."

 

"And I am telling him you're dating Jungkook."

 

"I am fucking not." Lynn yelled. "I swear am not. When did I ever lie to you about stuff like these?"

 

"You want me to remind you?"

 

"Okay, yeah. Sometimes I do, but I swear I am not."

 

"Oh my god, Lynn it's so obvious. You're dating and you slept together."

 

Lynn hesitated for a moment before saying. "We are not dating."  Leon's eyes widened as he gasped. "But you slept together." He exclaimed and Lynn slapped his mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

 

He licked her hand and Lynn pulled it away in disgust. "You fucking slept with him." Leon yelled again in excitement and Lynn raised her eyebrow at him. "Why the fuck are you excited?"

 

"I was afraid you weren't over Daehyun. Since you never had something besides flings and hook ups after breaking up with him. And even though you're not dating Jungkook, you guys seem close and well actually in love, you weren't this comfortable and close even with Daehyun."

 

"Shut up Leon." Lynn muttered, her eyes twitching and a sick feeling suffocating her.

 

"I am serious, even the way Jungkook looks at you and how he treats you, if I ever saw someone in love it looks like that. Maybe you didn't realize but I watched the two of you enough earlier to get this much and more."

 

Lynn groaned. "Leon, babe, don't say bullshit when you don't really know what you're talking about, yeah?" And with a roll of her eyes she left her brother, the latter staring at her back in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next three days passed with Lynn spending some quality time with her grandmother and her two insane brothers. Leon was still trying to get some explanation out from her about Jungkook but for once the girl wasn't giving in, and their bickering reached mark who was trying to understand what's happening. And Lynn realized that she's cursed with having no peace in her life.

 

"Didn't your boyfriend promise to come for dinner?" Leon asked with a raised brow. Lynn sighed, throwing the remote control at her brother.

 

"He's not my boyfriend and last time he texted me he was running errands for his dad." Lynn answered nevertheless.

 

"Such a good son." Leon snickered at the glare Lynn sent him. "But he shouldn't break a promise." He added.

 

Lynn groaned. "I'll see with him later, just get off my back already. Like don't you have a life?"

 

"Oh but dear sis, you're my life and my whole world." Leon sang with a shit eating grin. Lynn rolled her eyes, slapping the boy's thigh that was draped on her lap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You should keep your promise you know?_

_My grandma might not actually murder you and neither will mark but I really don't trust Leon_

_I am having nightmares of Leon actually, I can't close my eyes in fear he would show up with a chainsaw and behead me_

_Do you really_

_No!_

_You know if I were to fight him I would win ;) ;)_

_He just has a weird aura around him_

_Well mister i-would-kick-your-brother's-ass-if-he-tries-me come over before Leon really tries you_

_I swear if you search for the meaning of 'fucking psychopathes' in a dictionary you'd find a Tuan family portrait_

_Does that mean you're coming or,_

_Yeah I'll be there for dinner_

_I like when you listen_

_Like the little puppy you are_

_Lynn I swear to god,_

_What will you do?_

_Fuck you up_

_You mean 'fuck you' cause that's what you always end up doing_

_Fucking tool_

_It's not me who starts begging like a little bitch tho_

_I was gonna go into some details to how you almost cried for a blowjob but I feel like Leon is trying to read what I am writing over my shoulder_

_Why you acting as though you don't love sucking my dick_

_Why the fuck are you talking to my sister like this?_

_What?!¦_

_Do you have any respect you motherfucking douchebag_

_Answer me you piece of shit_

_???_

_Don't pee your pants Jungkookie_

_it's just me_

_The one who loves sucking your dick_

_Fuck off_

_Am not talking to you anymore_

_:DDD_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why would you do that?" Was the first thing Jungkook said when he got to the tuans’ house. Lynn burst out laughing, inviting the boy to enter. "I wanted to see your face at that moment so bad."

 

"You're true evil." Jungkook grunted. "I was just saying Leon gives me the creeps and you go and do that."

 

"You called me?" Leon asked from his place in the couch and Jungkook cursed under his breath. "Is he a ghost or something?" He whispered to Lynn who just shrugged.

 

"The couple is here." Leon declared and Lynn groaned. "He also won't believe that we aren't actually dating, but don't worry I'll soon find an efficient way to fucking murder him."

 

"No one is getting murdered." Mark said coming from the kitchen. "Unless we all die by the food cause it's so delicious."

 

"I told you not to taste anything." The boy's grandmother yelled from the kitchen and the boy laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, it was stronger than me."

 

"Everything is stronger than you." Leon yelped when mark jumped over him, pushing his elbow to his brother's ribs. "What did you say: baby brother?"

 

Jungkook silently went back to the door and started putting on his shoes. "Where the fuck you think you're going?" Lynn asked with furrowed brows.

 

"I really don't want to witness a murder. I swear either mark is gonna break Leon's ribs or Leon is going to actually crack the other's skull."

 

"Believe me, this is nothing. Since the three of us are still alive right now after all we did to each other is a proof that we might be immortal."

 

"Let's not try our luck though." Leon grunted out. "Someone please get this fucker off me before I actually die."

 

Jungkook sighed loudly, so the two boys can hear him, though a small smile was tugging at his lips as he went over to rescue Leon. Jungkook effortlessly picked mark up off Leon and threw him in a single couch. Mark yelped high pitched and Lynn giggled. "Jungkookie is such a strong puppy."

 

Jungkook growled, at that glaring at Lynn and Leon muttered. "Sounds like one too."

 

"I'll fucking break your ribs myself, Leon." Jungkook threatened, directing his glare to the older boy.

 

"Why did you even help him? I was really gonna test the theory of him being immortal." Mark muttered with a murderous glint in his eyes.

 

"Kids." Lynn's grandmother came from the kitchen with a pot in her hand. "Have dinner before you attempt any murder."

 

"I mean killing someone with an empty stomach is such a law breaking crime." Lynn smiled stiffly.

 

"Dear, doing anything with an empty stomach is a law breaking crime." The old woman remarked, thanking mark when he went over to help her set the table.

 

Leon skipped over the dining table and Lynn dragged Jungkook to it. "Looks good." Lynn exclaimed joyfully.

 

"I mean there's meat, so of course you'd think it looks good." Jungkook remarked teasingly and Lynn chuckled. "You know me."

 

"Of course he does." Leon snickered with a raised brow and Lynn rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

 

"What did I say about arguing over the dining table?" Lynn's grandmother warned.

 

"Do it while you are eating?" Lynn suggested and the old woman sighed, shaking her head at her mischievous granddaughter. "Jungkook, ignore these immature kids and just dig in."

 

Jungkook chuckled at the woman’s words as he took the plate that Lynn served for him from her hold. Lynn scoffed. "He's worse than us. He's just acting. I swear he's ridiculous."

 

"Thanks for the praise." Jungkook spat and Lynn giggled.

 

"So you act like a little shit to everyone." Leon muttered. “Even to your boy-“ Lynn kicked Leon’s shin from under the table, cutting his sentence short.

 

Mark laughed. "Well actually, Jungkook should be thankful he's tall, or else he wouldn't escape the height jokes.”

 

Leon snorted. "Poor Jimin got enough of those."

 

Lynn groaned inaudibly, not wanting to hear the boy's name mentioned anymore. But it wasn't possible to tell her brothers to stop mentioning Jimin without explaining the situation. Jungkook, who had picked up the sound of her groan and the obvious discomfort she was in, rested his hand on her thighs, rubbing it comfortably. The boy had already guessed that something had happened between the girl and jimin, but wasn't sure it was his place to ask, he still didn't know where he stood with Lynn. "Anything wrong?" Jungkook checked anyway.

 

Lynn nodded, trying to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks. She didn't know why she was blushing over Jungkook's mere touch to her thigh, but the girl wasn't used to these comforting and innocent like touches from the boy. Lynn was used to Jungkook who runs his hand sensually up her thigh, the one that leaves red scratches on her back, so she supposed it was only natural that her heart skips a beat when the same boy rubs her back reassuringly and draws patterns comfortably on her thigh like he started doing now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You can't tell me you're not dating." Leon said. The dinner was over and Jungkook had left a bit after. And now Lynn was lounging on the couch with Leon after mark had again insisted on driving Jungkook back home.

 

Lynn sighed. "You don't let go. Do you?"

 

"I would, if I didn't witness all the subtle touches and hushed whispers. Lynn, I have eyes."

 

"We are not dating." Lynn started. "He has a girlfriend." She found herself admitting, the world’s tasting like ash in her tongue.

 

"He does?" Leon exclaimed, sitting up from his place and staring at Lynn in shock and confusion.

 

"But we are sleeping together." She continued in a monotone voice, feeling so detached from the statement she was spluttering. As though it was a strangers' story she was telling and not a situation she is living in.

 

"Lynn." Leon mumbled under his breath. Following her name by nothing and Lynn couldn't know what he was thinking, and didn't want to know if she was honest with herself.

 

"It started back in the first semester. Around October or November. I don't actually remember." Lynn started again, she didn't know why she was telling Leon all about it but the words were escaping her lips before she could catch them. "We slept together this random night, with no reason but being caught in the spur of the moment. And well it became a thing, with me and Jungkook being attracted physically to each other and Minah saving herself for marriage, or as she says cause apparently that's a lie."

 

"Who's Minah?" Leon asked confusedly. "Isn't that your roommate?"

 

Lynn scoffed. "She's also Jungkook's girlfriend. Well you know, me and Jungkook used to hate each other. I couldn't stand his presence. Minah always tried to make us act friendly to each other and some bullshit in those lines."

 

"What happened now?" Leon pushed on, trying to get Lynn to talk about the things she was obviously trying to ignore. He knew how his sister was, she also used to tell him a lot about her stories with boys back in high school even when she was in Busan and he was back in LA. "What changed? Cause he sure as hell doesn't look like he hates you now."

 

"I am not sure, Leon." Lynn muttered. "We started getting closer after the winter break, and he was doing  a lot of things that I didn't understand and tried not to. He went shopping with me just cause I had no one else to go with, and then got me the bracelet I kept staring at as a gift for my birthday secretly. He gave me a piggyback ride just cause I was lazy to walk. He let his roommates believe I was his girlfriend when  they found out about us and let me befriend them, he let me stay the night at his dorm when I had nowhere to go to, for reasons I don't want to recall." Lynn exhaled heavily. "He took me out for dinner just cause I couldn't survive his roommate's spicy cooking and he brought me coffee at 3am just cause I said I couldn't stay awake to study and he comforted me when I was homesick a-and h-he-"

 

"Made you fall in love with him." Leon finished off. And the instant denial Leon expected from his sister didn't come. Instead the girl stayed quiet for a moment, staring blanking at her hands.

 

"Did he?" Lynn whispered with a lost tone. "Did I really fall for him?"

 

"It looks and sounds like it for me." Leon informed. "And if not for you saying he has a girlfriend then I would be one hundred percent sure he's in love with you."

 

"Same." Lynn whispered, surprising both herself and Leon with the statement. "I mean I am not blind either, I see the way he looks at me and the way he treats me but then I go back to my dorm and see Minah and sit through her telling me about her date with Jungkook and I just go back to being confused about all of this."

 

"Does he love her?" Leon asked before hurriedly answering his own question. "I mean he wouldn't be like this with you if he did."

 

"I guess." Lynn sighed. "Oh and I didn't tell you, Jimin found out about us. And apparently Jungkook is his friend. And he fucking flipped at me, saying I am such a fucking bitch for sleeping with my roommate's boyfriend. And that Jungkook is such a nice guy and I shouldn't ruin his relationship and that Miyoung would be so disappointed in me and so much bullshit and I don't even wanna remember that ordeal."

 

"Wow." Leon breathed. "I can't imagine Jimin saying things like that."

 

"I didn't either." Lynn groaned. "I don't know what happened."

 

"Maybe this is his way of making you get away from this situation cause he knows it won't end up good."

 

"Well his way sucks ass."

 

Leon laughed. "Well I would advise you to talk it out with Jungkook and shit like that but I know how you don't do stuff like these even if I had you on gunpoint."

 

"True."

 

Leon sighed. "So I'll just tell you to try and think more of it instead of pushing it all to the back of your head. And actually talk it out with Jimin, yeah?"

 

Lynn grunted. "I fucking fail at the most basic human trait."

 

"Communicating?"

 

"Existing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day was the last day of Leon and mark's stay in busan.  Leon had tons of homework to tend to and mark had a part time job that he had to get back to. And that's when Lynn remembered how she was supposed to spend the rest of the spring break back at Jimin's family house. And now her grandmother was gonna follow her grandfather to her uncle's house and Lynn wasn't too close to her uncle's family to feel like going.

 

Lynn sighed as she watched her brothers pack their stuff. She started texting Jungkook, whining to him about the situation after Leon had literally spit at her when she didn't stop whining to them. Mark had been nice enough to scolded Leon for being too disgusting but then he also told Lynn to kindly shut the fuck up.

 

Jungkook had actually sympathized with her, even though Lynn felt that he might be sarcastic in the supportive messages he was sending.

 

After much debating, Lynn reached the decision of going back to Seoul the day after her brothers leave which would be the day her grandmother leaves. Jungkook didn’t sound that excited about the decision when Lynn informed him of her though. And so the girl shut him up by telling him that it's not entirely decided yet, earning her a bunch of upset looking stickers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Are you awake?_

_Uh huh_

_And your brothers ?_

_The slept early since their flight is early in the morning_

_Good!_

_You’re not going with them?_

_No, it's a hustle and they said there's no need_

_In that case come out_

 

Lynn quietly went over the balcony, eyes widened as she tried to check if Jungkook is really there. "What are you doing?" A voice whisper yelled.

 

"Jungkook?" Lynn squinted her eyes, before spotting the boy leaning over the fence of the house. "Did you break into our yard?"

 

"Maybe?" Jungkook answered playfully. "Well this is not something we are gonna discuss, especially not like this. Come down already."

 

"Okay, okay. Wait." Lynn went back in to her room; the lazy girl hasn't even changed into her pajamas even though it was nearing midnight. Which worked well, as she just had to put on her coat and shoes.

 

"Why are you back here?" Jungkook asked puzzled when Lynn came out of the balcony again. 

 

"Coming down as you asked." Lynn remarked, going over the edge and trying to jump to the tree branch beside it.

 

"What is this? A shitty sitcom show?" Jungkook yelled. "You're gonna hurt yourself and I am going to be held responsible for that."

 

"Oh please." Lynn jumped over the branch and Jungkook bit his lip in worry as he watched the girl climb down. The boy sighed in relief when Lynn finally reached land.

 

"See, I didn't break one bone." Lynn remarked smugly.

 

"You could have." Jungkook hissed, slapping her arm.

 

"Nah. I lived here for four years, and dated secretly for the majority of them and partied all the time. I went out from here more than from the actual front door."

 

"What a good granddaughter."

 

Lynn snickered. "What are you even fucking doing here?"

 

"Thought we can have some fun, you sounded bored over the texts." Jungkook jumped over the fence, and Lynn followed him.

 

"I thought we could go to the shore, it’s not too far. I sneaked with dad’s car.”

 

“So then you can murder me there and throw my corps into the sea?”

 

“bingo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I actually came here with you at midnight.” Lynn muttered as they went down the car.

 

“I can’t believe you agreed either.” Jungkook joked before hightailing into the sand.

 

“Damn, I miss this.” Lynn yelled, running excitedly behind Jungkook. 

 

The two threw themselves on the sand, laying beside each other as they stared at the sky. “It looks better than the view from the tree back at campus, right?” Jungkook remarked.

 

“True. Plus, the chilly breeze and salted smell of the sea makes it better.”

 

“You are gonna start being all poetic now?”

 

Lynn chuckled. “Wanna hear a poem?”

 

“Okay I didn’t expect you to really go for it but yeah sure.”

 

“Roses are red, pickles are green,” Lynn started with an overexaggerated tone. “I love your legs and what’s in between.”

 

Jungkook snorted. “why the fuck did I expect an actual poem and why the fuck does this rhyme?”

 

“Cause it’s an actual poem.”

 

“Is it an actual poem? I don’t think so. Is it true? One hundred percent.”

 

“How would you know?” Lynn raised her brow at the boy.

 

“Lynn, why do you always make me remind you of how you beg me to just fuck you with my dick that you just love?”

 

Lynn groaned. “Sometimes you say stuff that makes me question where your shame’s at.”

 

“Cause you always say the smartest things.” Jungkook scoffed. “Just admit that my dick is the best you ever had and that you can never get enough of.”

 

“Can’t get enough of cause it’s too short?” Lynn giggled.

 

“Lying is bad.” Jungkook hissed.

 

“Okay, okay. Your dick is so long and thick and it’s my favorite thing in the world.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“And it’s the best thing you ever had in your mouth and up your-“

 

“I get it, I get it. Damn, I think the air of busan is fucking with your head.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Lynn stood up with a smile. “and you know what you need to get these filthy thoughts out of your head?”

 

“w-what? What are you trying to get to?” Jungkook said with a panicked tone.

 

“You need to wash them away.” Lynn sang as she started dragging Jungkook from his feet to the water.

 

“what the fuck?” Jungkook trying to twist his ankle to get Lynn’s hand off him but the girl got him in an iron grip.

 

“Jungkook, be a good puppy and stop flailing around.”

 

“Fucking call me a puppy one motherfucking time.” Jungkook cursed, kicking Lynn away. The girl who was fairly close to the water fell right into it with a loud squeal. Jungkook laughed at that, before standing up and trying to run away from a fuming Lynn.

 

“Get back here you piece of shit. Do you know how cold the water is?” Lynn yelled as she run behind Jungkook.

 

“And yet you were dragging me to it.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Lynn cursed as she tripped down. “my ankle! Goddammit. Now I am drenched and hurt.”

 

“what’s wrong?” Jungkook came running back to the girl. “Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Can you walk on it? How did you fall?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lynn pouted. “Wait let me try to stand on it.” The girl hissed as she stood up, and Jungkook held to her, trying to support her as his circled his arm around her waist.

 

“Can you walk like this or should I carry you?” Jungkook asked worriedly.

 

“No I am fine. In fact, I am too fine, too fine that I can do this.” Lynn smirked as she pushed Jungkook off her and into the water.

 

“Bitch.” Jungkook yelped as a wave crashed directly into him.

 

“Serves you right.” Lynn laughed.

 

Jungkook walked back to Lynn, shaking his head in attempt to get the water from his hair. “I swear you’re Satan himself. Was the fall fake too?”

 

“Yeap.” Lynn grinned.

 

“How did I even fall for that? I should have known that you are one little shit that mustn’t be trusted since you played that trick on me earlier when you pretended to be Leon.”

 

Lynn giggled. “It’s okay Jungkookie. It’s not your fault for being too gullible. It happens to the best of us.”

 

Jungkook sighed. “let’s just hurry up back to the car before we catch a cold.”

 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can handle puppy kookie getting sick.”

 

“Lynn.” Jungkook hissed. “Please.”

 

“Don’t beg me sweetheart. Leave that for the bedroom.” Lynn winked cheekily and Jungkook chuckled in disbelief.

 

Back in the car, Jungkook thankfully found two towels in the trunk that the two used to dry off. “keep the towel over your head. You really don’t want to catch a cold and ruin your break.” Jungkook advised as he started the car.

 

“It’s not like I have plans that shouldn’t be ruined for the break.” Lynn said but did as she was told.

 

“Well what do you say about staying in Busan for the whole break?” Jungkook mumbled, glancing warily at Lynn.

 

“Alone?”  she scoffed. “why would I do that?”

 

“With me.”

 

“W-what?”

“Apparently, my parents have some plans with some friends so they are leaving tomorrow morning. Leaving me alone at home.” Jungkook explained, eyes fixated on the road, avoiding to let them wander back to the girl and see what facial expression she had on. “And so why not just spend the break together since we have nothing to do?”

 

Lynn thought this was an awful idea. She believed that this would be crossing so many lines. And jungkook just suggesting it was supposed to be a red flag, since this wasn’t the relationship they were supposed to have and this was just adding more confusion to the whole situation. 

 

But Lynn was weak. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Was my frustration over this chapter worth it ?  
> Should I have deleted it just like I really wanted to?


End file.
